Arms of Ylisse-Support Conversations
by TamariMizu
Summary: This story documents the character interactions featured in the Fire Emblem Story: The Arms of Ylisse. It is my SYOC tale of Lady Mimika Paraglaive and her unruly Arrowhead Scouts. It is split in separate Support conversations from Rank C-A for most characters (and up to S for couples). *Update 8/17/20: Raquelle & Moon B-Rank*
1. Support 1-Mimika and Lilith (C-A)

**(1) Support Conversation-Mimika and Lilith**

**Rank C**

Deep within the keep of Regina Ferox, and after the heartwarming reunion with two of the Terrible trio with their daughters, everybody had returned to bed. The only exception had been Jezebel, Lilith and Mimika. Lily slithered to the door, gave a wink to Jezzy and spoke, "Hey sis, take ten. There's food still out in the mess hall." Plus I want to be alone with my darling Lady, she added silently.

The other lamia took the hint immediately, "Ya, I know." Jezebel glided past her younger twin and smacked her rump playfully. Good luck sis, she prayed.

Mimi smiled weakly in the torchlit corridor of stone and saw her waifish friend had an adorable face shining with youth, glowing red eyes, uncontrollable crimson hair, and a gaudy tan and aquamarine striped starfish hairpin on the left side of her head. Her serpentine tail was mostly overlapping crimson red scales, speckled with black patches. Similar scales adorned her checks, neck, and lower arms. Black talons tipped her immensely strong fingers. She wore a thick cloak to ward off the severe cold but only magical radiant heat gemstones glued to her tail kept her from falling into complete torpor from the biting chill. Mimi sighed, "So you conspired to get us alone. T-thanks again for rescuing me from that dastard Casval."

Lily frowned as her way too serious Lady abased herself yet again. She shook her head firmly, "No charge, sweetie." She saw Lady Mimika was even more beautiful than normal in the light of the flickering braziers. She was attractive, with pale skin, pitch black hair, moody sky blue eyes framed by delicate lashes, and gentle warmth that Lily found more addictive than any drug. She was dressed with black tunic pants, and cape with a red lining. Her family crest with a red background, black snake and silver halberd decorated her chest.

"Look, I know you're fond of me…I'm deeply flattered Lily. I just don't think I'll work out." Mimika hated to burst this sweet beastkin's bubble, but she didn't want to lead her on, "First off, I don't even want to get married or have an issue. The cursed blood of Paraglaive line should end with me."

Lily giggled and wagged her finger, "Nope! I wanna see more baby Paraglaives!"

That was not the response Mimi expected. She blushed at her mortifying thoughts, "Look, you don't even know me that well. Shouldn't something like marriage be reserved for partners who know each other i-intimately and accept teach other's flaws and virtues without conditions?"

The Lamia giggled at her Lady's precious earnestness. Mimikins was so gloomy and utterly serious on the surface, yet she had the warmest and most generous heart that she had ever known. "Who said anything 'bout marriage? Mate or mistress will be fine. I'm not fussy."

Mimi's face bloomed with uncontrolled heat. She mused, Naga preserve me that her new ally was so brazen. She envied Lily's boldness as she didn't share her own timid habit to jump at shadows and second guess every word. She exhaled sharply and then noticed Lilith's shivering tail. Without a word, she went into the room, and emerged a few seconds later with a wool blanket that she used wrapped up the Lamia's tail. "I k-know you're cold. I hope t-that helps."

"Oh, my darling," Lily gushed as she swept the bashful noblewoman up into a bridal carry, and joyfully licked her cheek.

Lily winced and still found the gesture a bit gross, but the girl's antics were becoming less shocking every time they met. In a backhanded way, she was starting to find her unfiltered and open nature downright endearing. "L-look Lily. I'm not ready to commit to any kind of relationship. Thanks for your kind offer to extend my bloodline, but two women can't make a c-child anyway."

"Oh how little ya know, Mimi," Liliy giggled. "Lamia can breed with anyone. Old or young, male or female, human or beastkin. Anything goes."

"No…I'm sure that's incorrect. No beastkin pairings within their clans or with humans of the same sex can produce offspring. I'm certain from my research that that is an inviolate rule."

"Well, maybe not ordinary beastkin, but Lamia were artificially created by the Grimleal."

"W-what," Mimi blurted out. "Hey Lily, put me down!"

"Awwww…okay." She gently put her love back on the ground. She winked and then pulled her into a gentle cuddle with her scaled arms around Mimi's waist.

"You were made? You're not a natural species?" Mimi's eyes grew wide, as she had never heard of an artificial beastkin before. She spoke with open wonder as she traced her cool hand over Lily's scaled cheek, "I know the Grimleal are the most fanatical worshipers of Grima, the Fell Dragon of Ruin. How did they make you?"

"Well, my sister and I were hatched out of the same clutch from our mama, Amber. She was the first Lamia. Jezzy says that she once overheard them mentioning that she was human before they captured her. I don't remember papa, but apparently he was a kind boy."

Mimi tried to stop her watery eyes from releasing tears as realization dawned, "You two are orphans just like me, aren't you?"

Lily face fell as she cried too, "Yeah. Mama was carrying us, and they killed papa and turned her into a Lamia, changing us into beastkin as well. Mama died soon after we were hatched."

"Gods, I'm so sorry, Lily." Mimika sniffled as she gave her friend a soft embrace. "You were tortured too I know. I saw the scars on Jezebel."

"Yeah. But then Master Kasrin and his friends stormed the dungeon and killed the dastards. He freed us. Once I was unshackled, I made them pay…all of 'em. I made them _suffer_." Her fangs automatically clicked into place as her poison glands pulsed and red eyes flared with additional brilliance.

Mimika was starting to get alarmed at Lily's enraged expression, "Hey Lily, look at me." She placed her hands on her shoulders and squeezed urgently.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, Mimi." She bowed her head as their foreheads touched, and her poison fangs retracted as her Lady's soft touch made her breathing slow to normal. "Master Kasrin adored ya as a kid. He spoke of you every night, and how you were horribly maimed. He also told me about how ya blew yourself up to save many of the Irregular's lives. I asked him to describe every detail about Lady Mimika Paraglaive; my tragic heroine." She wiped at her eyes, "Gods, I always had an image of the star crossed Lady in my head but they were never half as pretty as the Mimi I now know." Please love me back she pleaded silently as her sad crimson eyes looked into her Lady's.

She drew closer only for Mimi to softly cover her mouth an inch before their lips touched. Mimi was softly crying too as she kissed Lily on both cheeks tenderly. "I'm sorry Lily…I'm s-scared. I can't return your feelings….for now."

Mimika removed her hand, and the Lamia kissed the back of it tenderly, "For now…that means there's hope for us." She beamed and wiped at her wet cheeks, "I'm scared too. I'll wait until the day I die for ya to care for me the way I care about ya." She reluctantly released her hold, although every instinct told her to never let Mimi go.

"G-goodnight Mimi. I hope one day we can fight together for more than one day."

"'Night, milady." She saw the door gently click shut as the Lamia sat down and ran her clawed hand over the warm blanket. Someday she'll love me. I can't accept any other outcome. She smiled at the empty hallway and prayed to Naga for her singular wish to someday come true. She knew that she would be the best mate ever!

**Rank B**

With the top floor of the Sunstone Keep, and after a late night meeting conferring with the royal siblings, Mimika made her way to Siffra's room just down the hallway. She gave a stern glance to her maid Ronna and spoke barely over a whisper, "We are not to be disturbed unless there is an emergency, my friend."

The maid bowed and her warm orange eyes regarded her mistress with deep respect and hope that she had finally found a measure of happiness with her daughter and her soon to be love (if her instincts were correct). In the past weeks she finally saw Mimi's demeanor start to shift in a positive direction as being the leader of the Scouts had allowed her ever present talent and confidence to bloom.

Mimi sighed and placed her hands on her hips as she saw her retainer's amused expression, "Ronna, whatever it is you're thinking…"

"Goodnight Mimi. Have a restful slumber." The maid's smile bloomed into a full blown grin as she departed. Her mistress was really just too precious for words.

"Honestly," Mimi sighed as she reached for the latch with equal parts of dread and glee anticipating the encounter on the other side of the door. She had not even taken a step inside when a young maiden trapped her in a rib-cracking embrace.

"Papa! I'm so glad to see you again," Lydia gushed. Now that her secret was out to both her parents, there was no point in hiding her real lamia form from her beloved father. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and she joyfully embraced her ever-serious papa as herself.

Mimi managed a sloppy smile as she caressed her daughter's silken black scales adorning her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Her half-human, half snake daughter was truly her pride and joy. Why had the silly girl ever doubted that she was loved as family from just about the second they met two years prior? "I'm elated to see you as well. You are my noble and lovely child, and I love you more than life itself."

A teasing voice came from the second red-scaled lamia in the room basking in front of the fireplace, "Do ya love me too, Mimikins?"

Mimi rolled her eyes as she took Dia's hand and moved to the fireside with Lilith and sat on the mattress with her. She inquired seriously, "Do you want an honest answer, Lily?"

The red-eyed lamia gave a confident grin with vigorous nodding, "Always, love."

Lydia giggled and stifled a yawn as she curled up on Lilith's belly scales. Soon enough she murmured, "Mama and Papa…never leave me again..."

Lily drew her talons through her daughter's soft raven locks with a toothy smile. She was still in shock that not only had found out that the imp Dia was Mimi's child, but also that she belonged to her too. She softly soothed, "I will never leave, ya cutie."

Mimi removed her sword and cloak and curled up in front of the fire and was bemused too feel the slumbering Dia's tailtip wrap around her waist in a possessive embrace. She rubbed the overlapping triangular scales with an uncertain touch, but Lydia's angelic sighs indicated that she was doing something right.

Lily briefly pouted as she wanted a tail massage too. She wanted nothing more than to envelop her future lover in a coiled embrace of affection with her massive tail. In her case the sign of affection would be far more than merely platonic. She met Mimi's eyes and dissolved into soft giggles. "I think our kid's gonna play matchmaker with us."

The pale-skinned lady gave an exasperated sigh as a reply as she muttered, "Undoubtedly. She has intelligence, determination and spirit to spare. I would expect nothing less from a girl who inherited only our best qualities."

Lilith tried to stifle her giggles as she did not want to rouse Dia. If only Jezzy could see her now. Now that she had proof that Mimi and she had engaged in the throes of passion at least once (even if it was in a parallel world) she felt her victory was all but inevitable now. "Ya can't fight it forever, Mimi. I've got'cha hooked."

"Technically, the other you got the other me hooked. Our destiny is not set in stone, child or no."

"Well, anyone else ya fancy?"

Mimi continued the smooth circular caress on Lydia's tan ventral scales as she mulled over the question. It was true that she had feelings in the past both for her Cavalier Siffra, and her Keep Priest Bhavin. However, Siff was sorting out a rough patch in her wooing the sweet Pegasus Knight Revy. It was also becoming more obvious by the day that Vanny was interested in a second Pegasus Knight by the name of Sonya. As always, she felt compelled to tell the truth, "I have prioritized my retainers finding companionship with other Scouts, and not with me. I am simply too much of a troublesome woman to be worth their time."

Lily gave her lady a flirtatious wink, "Or ya just want a smoking hot lamia lover. Am I right?"

"Always coming on too strong, Miss Lily." She attempted to sound chiding, but her soft blush and averted gaze undermined her rebuke. "I confess it would be a thrilling fantasy to marry into royalty."

Much to Mimika's shock, Lilith's face contorted into an annoyed frown as she huffed, "Ya'know I never asked for or wanted that brand of Naga! I'd much rather be a commoner, and have only the responsibilities to be a good warrior, lover, wife and mother."

Mimi realized that this was one of Lily's very few sore spots other than the maleficent Grimleal. She beat a hasty withdrawal, "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry Lily."

"You're forgiven. I can never be a sorehead for long wherever a gorgeous Pasraglaive is involved." She shook her head, "That pest Iniabi bent my pointy ear for half an hour over where I got my mark from. I told him and I will swear to you that I don't give a _plop_ where it's from. I am not a royal, and I will never rule Ylisse, even if they beg."

Mimi flashed a grave expression of agreement, "No demihuman has ever taken the throne in a thousand years. I fear that prejudice would be too strong. No need to worry about being asked. I'm certain Iniabi and Marth would be ahead of you in the lineage anyway."

"Feh! What do I care about human politics anyway? It's just a bunch of stuffed shirts complaining about their petty little fiefdoms." Suddenly her expression turned to one of horror as it registered that her beloved happened to belong to that rarified class. She closed her eyes tightly shut and shuddered in terror that Mimika would suddenly unloaded venomous words or tell her that she could never love an insensitive clod like her. The last thing she expected was…laughter? Her eyes opened in astonishment as she saw the black-haired maiden giggle like a school kid. She flushed in shame and tentatively asked, "Er…Mimi…?"

"Hahhaha! I resemble that remark," Mimi replied in between peals of laughter. She soon calmed down and noted, "Ahh, that felt so good." She smiled shyly at the lamia. "What the Grima are you doing to me, you monster," she asked in a teasing tone.

"Making ya laugh I guess," an uncharacteristically abashed lamia replied, running her claws through her perpetually messy red hair.

Mimi gently uncoiled Lydia's tail and scooted over close to Lilith and stared into her crimson eyes with fascination. "I wasn't like this before, Miss Lilith. No one has ever described me as jovial, _ever_. Maybe you've caused a shift in my heart that can never be undone."

Lily dropped her gaze. She was so used to chasing the adorable Mimikins around and making her face burn with shame with her over the top flirting. Now that the tables were turned she was at a loss of what to do. "Erm…Mimi. I may talk a good game, but secretly I'm terrified that you'll reject me."

Mimika regained her usual decorum, "I want to be perfectly clear. I am not by your side because of Lydia. I'm here because now I'm feeling something I haven't felt since my last one-sided crush ended. I am entranced by you. I-I can say that I can forever stay by your side, but I'd like to try to sort out these feelings. I will need your consent first."

Lily looked up at her beloved with an expression of shock. She gave a quick nod of assent, "A-anything ya want."

"Okay." A deeply flushed Mimika steeled her courage and gently locked lips with Lilith for the briefest of kisses.

Lily gasped in bliss but did not pull her back, after the moment had ended. "I'd…I'd like to try that again."

Mimi smiled and wrung her hands together and spoke in a whisper, "I l-liked it. I will consider your kind offer. I promise."

Lily snuggled into her true love's side and soon fell asleep as the little family slumbered by the crackling fire.

**Rank A**

All Lily she had ever known was pain. She had never known her papa as the Grimleal had killed him years earlier. Her mama had been horribly transformed from a human to a monstrous lamia. Her mother's twin babies had been transformed into beastkin as well. Jezebel, the elder twin, and Lilith the younger twin. Her mother had died not long after, and the sisters shivered and clung together in their airless dark cell with only the light from the viewing slit in the iron door ever providing any illumination. Uncountable days had past and they were subjected to torture, experimentation and surgeries without any numbing potions or explanations. A few weeks earlier they had removed Jezzy from the fetid cell, and she had never returned. Lily didn't even know for sure if her sister was dead or alive. She lay despondently on her cell floor, too tired and numb to care why they were even doing this to her.

Then, one day, something drastically changed. She did not lift her head as she heard the panicked thud of boots outside the rusty door. She could make out her captors exclaiming in mortal terror about the 'She-demon Lucina'. Hmm, that was interesting she thought without any real concern as she stared at the ceiling with glazed vermillion eyes, too covered in scars and despondancy to move...or care.

Then without warning a thunderous roar consumed the hallways of the temple and prison to the Fell god, causing brief cries of terror as countless lives were snuffed out...not that she spared them a drop of pity. The explosion dented in the iron door and choking dust billowed inside from the now destroyed corridor. As she hacked and spat out dirt, Lilith could actually see the hallway outside but it was apparent through the view of charred corpses and piles of rubble that the temple to Grima had been sundered and collapsed in on itself, killing hundreds of Grima-worshipping fanatics.

Now what? She was buried alive…forever it seemed. She cleared her throat and yelled out, "Help!" She coughed again and shrieked, "Lucina! Help me!"

Another fiery blast cleared a path through the rubble and brilliant yellow beam of light poured in from overhead. A new figure hopped into view. She was attired in ultramarine and silver as she peered into the destroyed door. She called up with a slightly husky voice, "Great job felling the temple, everyone!"

A baritone male voice echoed from above. "Just look for survivors, Your Highness."

"Hah!" A beautiful crafted sword glinted in the shaft of light as it sundered the prison door. A handsome woman entered the cell. She was stately with dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. She gasped in shock, "Hey Kasrin, it's a serpent beastkin."

A hooded, brown-skinned Myrmidon entered after his liege and peered at the lamia analytically behind his dark-tinted spectacles. "I believe she is a lamia, Your Highness." He set to work cleaving her chains with an obsidian-hued enchanted sword with a faint serrated edge. He handed the 14-year old girl a vulnerary and soothed, "Drink this, Miss."

Lily drank the bitter brew, nearly choked on it, but soon enough its effects helped her to rally her strength. "Thanks Mister Kasrin, and Miss Lucina. I'm Lily. Where is my sister, Jezebel?"

Both warriors helped her to stand up on her tail and the noble draped her cloak over the naked girl's shoulders to preserve her modesty. She nodded firmly, "If you're not up to killing these scumbag fanatics, I understand. Brady will get you fully patched up."

"N-no. I need to fight. I need to make those arseholes to pay for killing my mama, papa, and probably my big sis!"

Lucina gave a solemn look of assent, "Thank you, Lily. We need to sweep the temple and eliminate any Grimleal stragglers. You're welcome to join us."

Lily's fangs extended out as she rasped, "Show me where they are, please. I need payback!"

…

Lucina lopped the head off the last of the mortally wounded Plegians and grunted grimly. She waved to her ragtag followers. "Okay, find some shade, and take a few minutes."

A silver-locked Pegasus Knight clad in blue and silver armor chucked Lilith's shoulder impishly. "Heya! You kicked some serious tail there, Miss Lily!"

A blood-spattered Lilith sat by her unconscious sibling's body and ravenously devoured some hardtack, cheese, and smoked mystery meat. What was that silver-haired ditz's name again? Wasn't it Carly or Cindy or something? She swallowed her meal in hungry gulps and called out to the departing girl no older than herself, "Thanks for your help, Cindy!"

"No problemo!" She boisterously waved and departed.

Lily sniffled as tears splashed on her green-haired sibling's face. Jezzy was badly mauled, but the ministrations of a scrawny, scowling, scarred, scruffy-haired healer named Brady has reversed the worst of her wounds. She sniffled inelegantly, "Hey sis. I'm glad ya made it." She wiped off her mouth with a rag and then threw it away. It landed next to a silver locket glinting in the…sunlight. Sunlight, that's what her new allies called it. In her decade and a half of life she had never once directly seen the sun. As insatiable curiosity was part of her nature she plucked up the silver cameo, and opened it to reveal a miniature painting of a composed, sad, woman with ghostly pale skin, raven locks of straight hair, a penetrating blue eye, and horrifically scarred flesh from a terrible monster attack. She felt heat radiate all over her body as she gawked at the maimed yet ravishing noblelady.

An embarrassed chuckle drew her aural attention even as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the tragic image. "Hey Lily. Thanks for finding milady's locket. I thought it was lost for good." Kasrin sighed softly as he sat across from the star-struck beastkin. He took a wet towel and used it to blot Jezebel's forehead. "Her name was Lady Mimika Marah Paraglaive."

"Really?" For the first time, Lily looked up at the sad man with scarred cheeks and neatly cropped black hair. He was wearing black tattered clothing under a dark grey cloak. "Ya said 'was', didn't ya?"

He sighed as he rubbed his scalp with deep shame. "She passed when I was your age. She blew herself up using a magically enchanted bomb to save many lives…mine included. My friend Laurent managed to magically enchant her signet ring so I could use one of her Crystal Shard Bombs even though I am not of her blood."

"So this…Mimika freed me, ya? Her bomb shattered the temple?"

"Heh. I guess you could say that. I'm Kasrin, Miss Lily. I head up Exalt Lucina's scouting force, the Irregulars."

They shook hands firmly. "I'm Lilith. But Jezzy and mama always called me Lily." She smiled sadly and kissed the portrait. It was the closest that she would ever get to share a romatic moment with the long dead noblelady. She then returned the portrait to Kasrin.

"Lily then. Alas all I have left of Mimi is her repaired ancestral sword, its broken-off hilt, four of her Shard bombs, a couple of burnt books, and her signet ring." He paused as he took in the sight of the lovelorn girl. Despite her fearsome fangs, pointed ears, and crimson-scaled tail, arms, neck, and cheek; all he saw now was a despondent star-crossed girl.

Lily started to sniffle. "It figures. I was bred to mate, but the first lady I want to bed is long ago turned to dust."

He softly smiled at the edges of his mouth over her reaction. "Join us, Lily. I'll make sure you'll see her grave someday."

"Ya! I'm in. I may never meet Mimi, but I will fight in her name!"

…

Several months later, Lily was on guard duty outside of a cavern sheltering Kasrin's Irregulars.

Unbeknownst to Lily, a telepathic link from her mind to a slumbering green-haired manakete girl named Mika dredged up a distillation of Lily's dreams and nightmares. Mika moaned in her sleep and muttered, "Aunt Mimi…no…no."

Lily watched the blighted land of the Ruined Future awash in the monochromatic moonlit with a heavy sigh as she saw her fellow Irregulars slumber. She took out Lady Mimika's fractured sword hilt and stared at the shiny black metal with an expression of deep melancholy. Why had she and Jezzy been rescued from her doom by Exalt Lucina only to fall in love with a woman she could never meet, much less breed with? "Grima blast it, why did'ya take my heart Mimikins?"

A soft voice came out the darkness, "My apologies. Save your love for one who deserves it, Miss Lilith."

The red-scaled Lamia slithered out to face the female adversary as her fangs clicked into place, "Who are ya, dastard?"

The reply was a bitter chuckle, "A tainted Paraglave."

It couldn't be! She lit a torch and gasped as she beheld a woman in her 40s attired in black armor, with a paired sword and shield. Her shoulder length short raven hair was heavily streaked with grey and styled to fall over the horrid scarring all over the right side of her face and her dark eyepatch.

For once Lily was speechless. She simply pointed in her direction with a look of stupified shock.

Lady Paraglaive walked straight up to the lamia and flashed a ghastly smile, "I get that reaction a lot. At least you are a beautiful monster, Miss Lily. Truthfully, I'm a little jealous."

"Ah...ah...my beloved," Lily cried out with her heart pulling her in million directions at once. "I loved ya forever, ya'know! My feelings for ya kept me alive."

A storm brewed in Mimi's icy blue eye, as she sternly shook her head. "I'm nothing, Miss Lilith. I died many years ago. You had best find another to love...someone who hasn't sunk into an inky abyss."

"Stop it, stop it! Don'cha dare call yourself worthless, Mimika," the anguished beastkin cried out. She seethed as she saw her precious lady shake her head coldly and start to turn around. She quickly closed the distance and kissed Mimi's chapped lips despairingly.

Mimi stoically refused to reciprocate the kiss or embrace the lovelorn lamia. Her blue eye displayed numbed indifference to Lily's affections.

Lilith broke free and started to sob uncontrollably, "I...I love ya! P-please love me back! Please!"

"Alas, I cannot. Wake up Miss Lily." She coldly turned on her heel leaving Lily bereft as she collapsed to the dusty ground and despaired.

…

"Wake up Lily," a much less husky voice pleaded. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" The lamia started awake and looked up at her Lady's shadowed face with the dark canopy of a canvas tent overhead. The thunder of rain drummed against the fabric, as the Shepards and Scouts were about a day's journey outbound of Ylisstol. Lily was shivering as her cheeks were stained with tears and she blew her nose. "I...I'm sorry, Mimika." She turned away as the pain of rejection had been like a stiletto to her heart.

Why was she calling me by my full name, Mimi fretted. The woman that in Lily's dreams had just rejected her and stomped on her heart took her blanket and tenderly draped it over Lily's shoulders and soothed, "Lily, look at me. That was an atrocious nightmare, yes?"

The lamia's reddish eyes widened in shock as she gave a simple nod. Her voice wavered, "P-please don't look at me. If ya hate me, j-just admit it."

"I have terrible dreams too, Lily…nightly." She squeezed her love's shoulder insistently, "My sweet, I need you. Please look at me."

Finally Lilith complied and looked over to her lady that she had traversed time and space to enchant. She sniffled, "I'm sorry if I'm a beastkin. I'm sorry if I'm bratty and annoying. I'm sorry that I blurt out whatever I'm thinking about. I'm sorry that I tease and fluster you because its so much fun to flirt with ya. I never wanted ya to hate me."

Mimi lit up an overhead latern and her unmarked and youthful face was revealed to her infatuated bodyguard. "Hating you is an impossibility. I…love you completely. I wouldn't see you as my future consort if I despised you."

"Ah! Waaah! I'm sorry!" She encased Mimi in a possessive embrace and coiled her powerful tail around her one and only Lady.

Mimi's eyes looked at her adorable love with deep concern as her brows furrowed. "There isn't anything to be sorry about, Lily. Hold me as long as you need to, my beloved. I would be a terrible support to the terrific and endlessly generous woman I'm courting if I didn't allow you to lean on me." She smiled shyly and enveloped her soulmate with her arms and kissed Lilly full on the lips with bashful glee.

Lily sighed blissfully, as she wondered why Naga had taken pity on her wretched soul. Maybe the Divine Dragon enjoyed matchmaking on the side? Lily locked lips with her stuttering, self-loathing, clumsy...and perfect angel.


	2. Support 2-Mimika and Dia (C-B)

**Support Conversation-Mimika and Dia**

**Rank C**

Deep within the royal castle in Ylissetol, Dia stood in a tiny space watching a pot heat over an open fire with a mesmerized expression. The fourteen year old girl was short, with wavy dark brown hair tied back with ribbons, slightly lighter eyes and a maid outfit with a dark grey dress with frilly lace collar, cuffs, and apron. The whistle of steam before her dredged up a memory of standing in tears on a hill at night overlooking a vast stone building on fire, as the timbers roared and hissed, orange flames licked at the sky, and an eerie scream seemed to emanate from the doomed structure.

"Dia?"

The maid's heart seemed to jump out of her chest as a gentle hand squeezed her shoulder, "Eeek!" She whirled around and saw a kind face of her Lady. She exhaled sharply and gasped, "A-apologies milady, but you scared the stuffing out of me!"

Lady Mimika sighed softly herself. She was an attractive young woman in her latter teens with pale peach skin, long black hair, and open blue eyes that radiated warmth and concern in equal amounts. She was wearing her navy blue tunic over matching trousers, brown boots, and black cloak. Her family crest emblazoned the front of her shirt featuring a red background, white polearm facing right, with a black snake entwined around the haft with its head facing left. She was deeply worried that her chambermaid had promised to back with tea and snacks as she was browsing through dusty tomes looking for clues about the Sieghart and Drachenfels families that might give her clues to their whereabouts. After a half hour had past she had gone looking for her. She inquired, "Are you okay, my dear?"

"Y-yeah! I'm so sorry, I'll go make your tea now!" She hastily wiped at her eyes, "You can go b-back to reading milady."

Mimi shook her head as she used an iron pair of tongs to push the kettle on its pivoting bracket off the flame whereupon the whistle quickly died out, "If you don't want to talk about it, its okay. I have memories myself that haunt me every day."

Dia's eyes widened, "But you're so strong and capable. I know you suffered an unimaginable loss when you were only four. I was certain you recovered…" She trailed off as she was deeply worried that she had offended Lady Mimika.

Mimi chuckled bitterly as she sat on the stone floor and gestured her beloved servant to follow suit, "How does one recover from seeing your parents dead I wonder?" She shook her head and squeezed Dia's trembling hands, "You don't recover. You pick up the shattered fragments that were once a peerless and delicate vase and glue them back into a parody of its former glory. Your heart can heal to a point, but the scars are eternal." She gave a sad smile to Dia, the homeless waif who had brazenly charmed herself into Mimi's service two years prior.

Dia swallowed hard and rued that she had been so careful to hide her sin from her mistress, "Milady, I'm sorry for my lapse. It won't happen again, I swear it."

"Please do not conflate concern for your welfare with anger on my part. You have been everything I could ask for in a maid." She gave an assertive nod, "You know after I lost my parents I latched onto substitutes for my lost family…I suspect you have been doing the same thing."

Dia brightened up slightly, "I've seen it. You see Knight Matillia as your mother, Ronna and Siffra as sisters, and Father Bhavin as a brother…right?"

Mimi's shy smile finally bloomed, "You're forgetting someone important."

The girl tapped her finger to her cheek and pondered, "Hmm. I'm not sure who else you are close to. Oh! Is it master Iniabi?"

"No, I'd say that is a partnership and friendship, not kin." She playfully reached over and lightly tapped Dia's delicate nose, "You silly. You're like the little sister I never had. You're part of my family too."

Dia sniffled as the tears resurfaced, "Milady, I don't deserve your kindness. Ever since I've lost papa and mama in a terrible fire five years ago I was frantically looking for a new home." She dared not reveal her unforgivable betrayal as she knew her Lady would stop loving her. As desperately as she cared for and loved Mimika, she would do anything to remain in her esteem, even if meant withholding the truth.

Mimi wiped away a tear herself as she always knew that this brave girl had suffered terrible loss in the past, but had never heard any details until today. She calmly poured out the kettle into crushed tea leaves inside two ceramic cups, and spoke softly, "I know I'm a poor replacement for your parents, but I'll do my best for my adorable little sister."

Dia put her cup aside and dove into Mimi's arms and cried, finally releasing some of the repressed emotions she had pent up for years. "I l-love you, milady. You remind me so much of my sweet papa who always preferred to hide sentiment behind a veneer of utter seriousness."

"I love you too." Mimi reciprocated the embrace and thought to herself, poor thing. My own parents were downright twisted, but Dia's sounded like they had been good people. She decided to lighten the mood slightly, "An overly serious father, but soft in the middle. Sounds like I would have really liked him."

The maid burst out into tearful giggles, "Hee hee. Milady, I know you would have gotten on with papa. I'm sorry for everything."

She stroked her hair and hummed the nursery tune _Alouette_ and cradled her new kin. Ironic that her blood relations had been backstabbing dastards; however her adoptive family truly loved her as she was.

Dia basked in Mimi's warm embrace and thought to herself, I'm so lucky to have found her. I'm so sorry mama and papa, for leaving you behind.

**Rank B**

Just as Dia was about to drift off into dreamland, her sweet parent's voice asked curiously, "I know you told me once that you actually meet Lady Tiki, the Voice of Naga. What was she like? Was she terrifying?"

The maid opened her sleepy eyes and looked into Mimi's openly awed expression. Lydia smiled and nodded as a reply. The two were snugly ensconced in their bedrolls in a campsite tent illuminated only with a single candle on Lady Mimika's portable field desk littered with scrolls, ink and feathers, and several thick tomes with multiple bookmarks. Dia reached out and held Mimika's cool hand for comfort.

"I…I know I should refrain from asking about your future. But she is such a legendary figure in Ylissean mythology. What was she really like?"

Lydia smiled as bittersweet memories enveloped her, and she started her tale while being certain to omit key details to honor her parent's wish not to know aspects of the future that could derail the Shepard's and Scout's mission. She smiled wistfully as she began, "I only met her once. It was just before the children of the Future Past realm were about to disperse to obtain the Fire emblem and the five sacred gems so our Exalt could perform the Awakening and finally seal the Fell Dragon…"

…

A short, brown-haired preteen girl dressed in unadorned grey robes, black boots, and a belt sighed as she kicked at a loose rock in the brown royal gardens of Ylisstol. Her moody brown eyes looked up at the naked branches of a deceased oak that were bereft of leaves even if the middle of the summer. She had nothing else to kick around as Grima's taint across the world had blackened the skies and killed off nearly all but the toughest and most inedible plants. She sighed out loud, "Lady Paraglaive…my sweet papa, I know that you never saw your wish fulfilled to see the Royal gardens…I'm so sorry." It was such a waste all around. There was hardly anything left to see except crumbling statuary, shattered walls, and grey mud.

A soft giggling voice startled the twelve year old girl "Are you ready, Dia?"

"Ack! Flowy, please don't go sneaking up on people like that!" Her heart raced uncontrollably, as she faced Flowdia, who was more like an older sister than a close friend to Dia. All of the children of the Heroes of Legend faithfully served their Exalt Lucina, who was the last remaining hope to stop Grima and the Risen from finishing the job of obliterating the world. Flowy's hazel eyes shimmered with excitement and curiosity; her long mane of flaxen hair flowed unhindered to her hips, ending in light curls tipped in an emerald-green. Her delicate figure was attired in a tattered short navy blue dress covered in variety of leather pouches and straps, with wide sleeves ending at the elbows, paired with black gloves and tall boots.

"You need eyes in the back of your head," the maiden noted with a playful wink. "Anyway Lady Tiki gave me leave to fetch you at once."

"R-really? I had given up all hope." The two girls recklessly dashed into the undamaged section of the palace where the legendary Exalt Emmeryn, Prince Chrom, and Princess Lissa had once trod…not that Dia had been old enough to remember any of them except the late Princess. She hoped…prayed that her selfish wish could be granted.

The walked into the Temple of Naga built into the thick castle walls. The dim skies even at midday cast light listlessly into the holy space through a 10 foot wide rose window. A tall woman with pointed ears and voluminous bright green hair pulled into a ponytail knelt in reverent prayer to her Goddess. She wore a short red dress, gloves and boots paired with a red cape and a golden 5-pronged decoration with a green gemstone in the center pinned into her hair. Priestess Tiki completed her communion with Naga and then rose to her feet. Without turning around she dryly remarked, "That's a different look for you, Miss Lydia."

Dia blinked in surprise before understanding dawned that she was in her human guise, "Oh, my footsteps…right." She fidgeted nervously as she spoke with a slight hitch in her voice, "O h-holy Voice of the Divine Dra-"

Tiki sighed and silenced the girl with a sharp look from her emerald colored eyes, "Tiki will do, Lydia."

"A-apologies, milady," Dia stammered as she blushed in embarrassment. She made a quick curtsy.

Flowdia curtseyed as well, "Lady Tika, it's wonderful to see you again. I'm just about to head out with Sir Kjelle, Noire, and Sir Cynthia to retrieve the Fire Emblem gems."

Tiki smiled and indulgently patted the precocious girl on her head, "Naga sends you and your allies her most heartfelt blessings."

Flowy beamed and wiped moisture from her eyes, "I will thank her myself during my nightly prayers. I am most humbled, milady." She then gave Dia a gentle nudge with her elbow.

Dia hissed in a whisper, "What was that…oh, I mean, apologies milady!" She broke out into a sweat, "So does Naga think that I can best serve with Kjelle's, Severa's or Owain's team?"

Tiki looked down at the bashful slip of a girl with an inscrutable gaze for a few eternal seconds…and then her expression softened. "None of the above, my dear. She wants you to go on a special mission. One that only you can accomplish."

Dia's eyes grew wide, "N-no way! The Goddess Naga heard my selfish prayer?"

"Yes, my child. She heard it and will grant it. The catch is you must traverse the Outrealm alone, and rally forces in the parallel realm to come to save our world."

She knew that the forces included her ever serious yet incredibly kind-heart papa Mimika, and her bubbly but surprisingly canny mama Lilith. She could easily picture the pristine Sunstone Keep in that outrealm…her beloved home. She hung her head and muttered softly as she berated her self-centeredness, "Are my mother and father alive there as well?"

Flowdia sighed as she realized that she was deeply envious of her friend's secret mission. After all, she had lost her parents as well when the Sunstone Keep burned. As quickly as her flare of jealousy flared up, she smothered it and voiced her concern for her honorary sister, "Lady Tiki, it sounds too dangerous for her to brave it alone. What if she gets lost in transit or gets jumped by brigands?"

Tiki smiled softly and was touched by the concern Nah afforded to her best friend. "Your own quest is just as perilous, my sweet Flowdia. But you must have faith in the Divine dragon."

"Of course, milady," she replied reflexively. Obviously she was still worried sick regardless of her trust in the Gods.

"You know that I don't deserve this chance, Lady Tika." Dia gave a guilty smile, "I'm such a rotten girl. I now am going to break my second oath. I swore to protect my parents and yet I abandoned them to die as their castle burnt to the ground under the Risen attack."

Flowy gave her friend a tight hug, "Dia, there was nothing we could have done! We'd have both died if we fought with them instead of guiding out the noncombatants."

"It's still my fault. I could have saved them," the brown haired girl morosely asserted.

"What was your second betrayal," Tiki inquired despite already knowing the answer.

She warmly embraced Flowy then met Tiki's eyes with a despondent expression, "I swore to defend her Highness, the Exalt Lucina. Now I'm turning tail just fulfill my own selfish desire to see my mama and papa alive again."

"Lucina just gave Naga's plan her blessing. She also says, 'Please convey my sincere wishes of good health and fortune to Prince Chrom and Robin when you meet them.'"

Dia started to cry uncontrollably as her lip quivered. She leapt into Tiki's outstretched arms and started to bawl. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a horrid jerk. I'm so selfish, that I would desert my Exalt in her hour of need."

Tiki smiled warmly as she kissed Dia's forehead. "Both the Exalt and the Divine goddess are behind you. Now I will ask for Naga's aid to open the conduit between worlds."

Flowdia and Lydia embraced with watery eyes at their hasty parting, each hoping against hope that they would see each other alive someday.

…

Mimi was somberly absorbed in her daughter's tale. She was deeply curious who her mystery spouse was, and which of her Scouts were the parents of the endearing Flowdia. However she had sworn to only know mission critical details that could help save the Ruined Future from ever coming to pass.

Dia flashed a reassuring smile at her parent, "Lady Tiki was incredibly supportive and kind, milady. She was nothing like her fearsome reputation as an unstoppable divine dragon supporting the Hero King Marth a thousand years ago." She guiltily suppressed the details that her lady was actually her papa, Lily was her mama, and that Lydia was a lamia herself. She hated hiding those vital details, but Mimi had been insistent that she discover the details of the future at her own pace to prevent them from fouling up the natural unfolding of events.

"You're an amazing girl, Miss Lydia Paraglaive," Mimi noted with a genuine smile. "I'm beyond honored to be your mother." She leaned over and gave Dia a peck on her cheek and soothed, "Goodnight my brave warrior."

"Goodnight mama." Lydia instinctively snuggled into her papa's side for warmth. She was still deeply concerned how her lady would react someday to seeing Lydia's true beastkin form. However, she couldn't worry about that now. She had to support her beloved kin with all of her being and ensure that neither Mimika nor Lilith had to die this time around…even if meant trading her life for theirs!


	3. Support 3-Mimika and Bhavin (C)

**Support Conversation-Mimika and Bhavin**

**Rank C**

Mimika entered the ruins of an old temple of the gods, overgrown with vegetation. She saw the handsome tan-skinned priest Bhavin keeling at the shattered altar with a tiny wood icon of the Divine Dragon, Naga; his long straight black hair hanging nearly to his waist. She patiently leaned against a nearby wall until he was finished with his prayers.

Bhavain by this point had a sixth sense about when his liege was nearby. After giving apologies to Naga for cutting his prayers short on behalf of the Arrowhead Scouts, he turned to face his Lady with a smile. "I can send the gods prayers on your behalf too, milady."

Mimi, shrugged as she was indifferent to the idea. It is not that she didn't believe in the gods, Naga especially; but before her rescue by the mysterious Kasrin she had no faith that the divines truly cared. Up until her fourth birthday, she had happily prayed for the welfare of her parents and her friends every night. Everything changed that horrible morning where her perception of the world was forever fractured. After seeing the bodies of her slain parents covered in sheets as a young child, she had stopped praying altogether. She shook her head to dispel the grim memory, "Go ahead if you like, Vanny." She attempted an encouraging smile, but it fell flat.

The priest gave a sympathetic pat on his Lady's shoulder, "They are with the divine now, Mimi."

She snapped curtly, "How can you know that? Does Naga ever talk back to you?" Her indignation quickly turned to shame as she realized she had lashed out at her dear friend. Her blue eyes looked downcast, "I k-know you lost you family too…I-I'm so s-sorry-"

"No need to apologize, Mimi." Bhavin smiled broadly looking at his friend with warm brown eyes, "The gods are good, and I must follow their noble example." He inwardly hoped that one day she would let herself off the hook. His gracious but gloomy Mistress was so much prettier when she smiled he thought privately.

Mimika walked over to the altar and placed her gloved hand on it pensively. "I still remember when I was eight seeing a scrawny dust-covered little stringbean of a boy sitting in my grand hall, eating my keep's bread like it was his last meal."

Vanny broke into a slightly flushed chuckle, "Ah, I never seem to live that down, Mimi." He vividly remembered that day as a beggar in the Sunstone Keep. His host had been a short, skinny awkward little girl, wearing the Paraglaive vestments that were three sizes to big for her. She had messy short raven hair, and large, perpetually morose blue eyes. He was far too young at the time to know about romantic love, yet he knew that he wanted nothing more than to serve her for the rest of his days; as she had given him a place in her house as a servant. He knew that was a debt to his steadfast friend that he could never repay. Regardless of whether his love for her had changed into anything more than fierce devotion, he felt best to let it be. She was far above his station, and he knew his kind lady was destined to marry another with blue blood like hers.

"I k-know my parents were dastards that were in on a plot to have Exalt Emmeryn assassinated after she called off the war against Plegia, Vanny. I know that...yet I can't hate them." Her hand trembled until her ally gently patted it with calm reassurance. His hand feels so warm, Mimi thought privately. He will make a fine catch someday for some lucky maiden.

"Peace Milady. Love is never simple is it?" He gave one last squeeze then knelt again in front of the Naga figurine that had been the first gift his Lady had ever bestowed upon him. "I will go pray for their souls right now. I am certain the divine gods will forgive them of their human failings, even if mortals cannot."

Mimi nodded with eyes misting up with tears, "Vanny. I'll…join you today." She sat down next to him and pleaded to Naga to help redeem her pasrent's wickedness and give her strength to protect her new family and friends.

Bhavin's heart was nearly full to bursting, as he was elated beyond belief, "O, holy Naga, hear the prayers of two of your humble children…"


	4. Support 4-Mimika and Siffra (C)

**Support Conversation-Mimika and Siffra**

**Rank C**

In her matte black cavalier amour suit with amber accents, Siffra readied her blade. Her blond hair was tightly tied back to keep it out of her face and her green eyes were fixated on her opponent, "Ready when you are!"

Mimi kept a serious expression, not that that was difficult. She had long raven hair with simple braids mixed in, pale skin and utterly serious blue eyes. She was dressed in her navy blue shirt and pants, dark boots, and black cloak held in place with an enameled clasp adorned with her family crest. Her gloved grip tightened on her practice sword, "Ready!"

The two women sparred fiercely, yet within five strikes, Mimi's blade was broken in two and she had a blade to her throat. Siffra broke into loud giggles, "I win! Four to two now."

Mimi sighed with a slight smile, "I know. You always were more passionate about training that I ever was." She tossed her splintered blade away and waved her friend over to a stone outcropping sized perfectly sized to sit on, "I yield…again."

The Cavalier hummed to herself with an amused, tuneless melody. She loved even mock victories, but she felt truly honored to fight her liege and show her how strong she truly was. She would prove over and over that she would never forget her oath she had made to her Lady when they were both seven.

Mimi handed over some fresh bread and dried jerky, "You're getting stronger every day, Siff."

She puffed up with pride, "Of course, Mimi! I have to train extra hard just to stay ahead of you. I know you train relentlessly too."

Mimika looked up at the blue sky scattered with puffy clouds and felt a tinge of melancholy, "Thanks for being my knight for so long. When you find that special someone to love, I will not hold it against you if you leave my service. You have done plenty for me."

Siffra stood up in shock, "M-milday! Don't ever say that! She still vividly remembered the day she had entered her Lady's service, and would never willingly relinquish that honor!

Mimi's eyes widened with surprise. She also remembered that day as a young child when that brassy, blond stableboy with fierce emerald eyes stopped her in the barns, got on his knee and begged to serve her as her honored knight. She had already known from her guardian Matillia that Siffra had been orphaned as a toddler and brought to the Sunstone Keep by the Pegasus Knights. She had noticed how hard he worked to earn his keep, but she was stunned when out of the blue that gangly child had pledged his heart and soul to defend her honor. She had awkwardly stammered out her thanks, and invited the lad to dinner as recompense. And after that…

Siffra huffed slightly and sat down again. She tore a chunk of bread off with her teeth and noted her Mistress' flustered expression, "Hey, why the sudden bashfulness, Mimi?"

"Er..well," Mimika sighed in shame. She had been too humiliated by her idiotic assumption that Siff was a boy based on the child's brash mannerisms, once they took an after supper soak in the thermal waters in the bathhouse outbuilding, she had flabbergasted that her brash knight was actually a girl! "I've never told you this before, but…you know…you were such a tomboy when we first properly spoke. I um…actually thought you were a boy."

"Horse plop! You didn't realize? Seriously?" Siffra started to laugh uncontrollably.

Mimika glared in mild annoyance at her dear friend. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." She looked up at the sky again, and then stifled a chuckle herself, "Hmmm…it's not funny, but perhaps it is mildly diverting."

Siff was still giggling with tears in her eyes, "Ah, its such a riot! I love your pouty face when you're cross at me, milady."

"I'm sure you do," Mimi noted dryly. "You know, I will always think you of as my faithful knight; one that has been a better family to me than my own flesh and blood."

It was Siffra's turn to flush in her cheeks, "M-mimi! Of course! I will always be your friend." Without a thought she let the cat out of the bag, "Both Vanny and I adore you!" Pegasus dung! She realized with a jolt that she wasn't supposed to say that out loud. She knew it was wrong to have feelings for her liege, but at least Vanny's crush on Mimi wouldn't raise any eyebrows. It was stupid and childish to ever hope that she might like her in return.

Mimi gave a small nod and a sweet smile as she hugged her oldest friend, "You both mean the world to me! I wouldn't trade you for the world!" She sobbed softly.

Siffra cried too partly from her friend's faith in her; partly with a mix of relief and pain that Mimi still had no idea whatsoever what her retainers actually felt for her. She had no choice but to gather up her sadly trampled dreams, dust herself off as she had done so many times before and get back on the saddle. That is what a loyal knight did, after all.


	5. Support 5-Mimika and Sonya (C-B)

**Support Conversation-****Mimika and Sonya**

**[Submitted by ChillyIce]**

**Rank C**

It was a lovely cool night. The wind was blowing from the north, causing Mimika to shiver slightly. She was sitting, her head bowed. Her navy blue tunic and pants, and dark cape lined in crimson billowed in the breeze along with her long raven hair. Her blue eyes weren't focused on the swaying grass in front of her; instead her gaze was on the slumbering form of her 14 year old brown-haired daughter resting in her lap. Dia was dressed in her black maid outfit with light grey lacy trim. She also wore black gloves, dark socks and mid calf boots. Mimi's fingers plucked the dry grass stalks absent mindedly. Her thoughts were a muddled mess. Though she was happy to know that Dia was part of her family, she was still massively confused on how she had came from a devastated future, who her father was, and what her mission was. She shook her head as she only wanted to hear enough details about the future to avert catastrophe. Part of her also wondered how unfair it was that this poor child was burdened with her treacherous bloodline. Who would even want to marry a backstabbing Paraglaive like Mimi anyway? How could anyone see her in a romantic light?

A sharp whistle behind broke her concentration. She blinked looking above her to meet Sonya's green eyes looking back at her. The cute Pegasus knight dressed in her white and black dress and silver Pegasus knight armor decorated with painted vines and leaves was perched in the branches of the tree like some strange bird. Her Buckskin Pegasus mare Aysel neighed from where she was grazing by the base of the large oak.

"Hello Sonya," Mimi intoned softly.

Sonya tilted her head to the side as her eyes looked at the gloomy lady's face.

"Did you require something," Mimika inquired. "My apologies if I drifted off."

Sonya shook her head vigorously as she rolled her green eyes at her mistress' continual abasement. "I wasn't upset about that. Don't sweat the Risen; nothing is going to get by our position. I just had a question, Mimi." Sonya's booted feet were swinging slightly as she slouched, resting her chin on her propped hand.

The lady wasn't fazed by the informal tone of her tan-skinned Arrowhead Scout. Sonya wasn't one for such stuffy language, she pondered. Oh, Grima take me, she had tuned out her ally's query, "My apologies once again. I didn't hear your question."

"Ya, kinda figured that," Sonya replied. She jumped off the low hanging branch she was perched in to softly land beside the dark-haired maiden. "What's on your mind?" the Pegasus knight asked as she plopped on the ground beside her lady, careful not to wake up Lady Mimika's adorable maid.

Mimika sighed; she couldn't blurt out the truth to her Pegasus knight that she thinking about her daughter from an alternate future who was peacefully slumbering in her lap; seemingly without a care in the world. While the white-haired woman was eccentric to say the least, even she would think Mimi was pulling her leg.

"May I take a guess?" Sonya made a dramatic thinking face, putting a hand on her chin to really sell the point.

Mimika exhaled sharply and decided against chastising the Pegasus knight, as she knew the Plegian warrior was merely being inquisitive.

Sonya snapped her fingers pointing to the sky. "Are you fretting 'bout your 'tainted' blood, again?" she asked, though her tone strayed more to a statement than a question.

Mimika looked away from the Pegasus knight, pointedly, and nodded gloomily. "You could say that it has crossed my mind this evening."

Sonya nodded, "Ya, thought so." The two became quiet, the stillness a bit tense. The chirping crickets were the only break in the silence. "Hey, Mimi. What kind of person am I?" she asked, turning so she faced the formally disgraced lady.

Mimika looked back at the Pegasus knight with a slight frown as she pondered her question with the utmost seriousness. She mulled the question in her mind, weighing out each word in her response as if it was items on a balance pan.

"C'mon. You don't have to mine your words. I can take it." Sonya leaned back and impatiently motioned for the woman to give her the answer.

Mimika jolted at the unexpected directness and waved her hands defensively, "I had no intention to insult you, Miss Sonya." Sonya arched a questioning eyebrow, as Mimi hastily continued, "I mean it…truly."

Sonya laughed, "Oh I know. I was just teasin' ya."

Mimi sighed inwardly as this woman reminded her uncomfortably of her loyal and cheeky Cavalier Siffra. "To answer your question, you're a good person. You are always so chipper and upbeat. You are also capable and smart though blunt and slightly intrusive. Overall, you are one of my trusted allies and I know that you wouldn't harm anyone who doesn't deserve it."

Sonya nodded, "Well, thanks for that. I needed a little pep talk." She gave a playful wink, but the jovial look on her face slipped off. Her soft features grew serious. "You don't need to ever meet my fanatical family who would gladly smooch the Fell Dragon's rear to know what sort of person I am." The woman pulled her knees to her chest, looking out to the dark. "I still remember your warm greeting when Cordy and I reported to the Sunstone Keep as Plebes. You knew I was Plegian and yet you didn't care as long as I was loyal to Exalt Emmeryn."

"That is still my primary concern," Mimi responded. "I would do anything to aid Prince Chrom and the Exalt that rescinded my exile. I owe her a debt that I can't make up in ten lifetimes."

Sonya broke into a broad smile, "Well spoken. I adore Emmeryn, and would happily die for her sake." She gave her Lady an intense gaze, "Look, if you don't judge me by my family, how can anyone judge you any differently? My parents were dastards, only in a different way than yours. Never forget that you are not them. And if I have to remind you everyday, I will."

Mimika wondered what was going on behind those green eyes that now refused to meet hers. Sonya was ruminating on matters far afield from the woods they were perched in. "Sonya?" she asked.

The woman shook off whatever thoughts that dragged her mind away. She perked up, posture straightening. "I just remembered that I have a question for you. Ready? 'cause here it comes: at night they come without being fetched; by day are lost without being stolen, what are they?"

Mimi realized that the white-haired maiden looked excited, and that it was such a striking difference between the despondent expression that was on her face mere moments ago. Her history must be equally as tragic as mine she reasoned. She spoke up, "A riddle, Sonya?" She thought quietly for a moment, and smiled softly, "Are they the stars, Sonya?"

"Yup, good job, milady. Now come on, or we are goin' to miss 'em," Sonya chirped, gently shaking Dia's shoulder.

The maid stirred and looked around with an innocent smile that made Sonya instantly think of Mimi's all too rare happy expression. Dia yawned, "Oh! I'm sorry, Miss Sonya and milady."

"Naw! Don't sweat it, cutie!" Sonya helped Dia upright and the extended her hand to Mimi.

"Okay. This will be good," Mimika remarked as she allowed herself to be coaxed to her feet.

"Ready, both of you? We're going to see the stars now," she exclaimed as she waved her arms excitedly in the air and practically skipped down the trail to the edge of the stars.

"Sonya, I know what stars look like," Mimika dryly noted as she shook her head.

Sonya skipped ahead, waving Mimika and Dia forward frantically.

"Come on, Lady Mimi," Dia urged her mistress ahead.

Mimika sighed, but sped up to stand beside her secret daughter and the woman who was almost bouncing on her feet. The trio were now a fair ways away from the cover of the trees. The wide expanse of the starry sky was spread out above them. The shining stars blinked in the dark of the night sky, much as they shone over the Sunstone Keep.

"Any minute now," Sonya replied. "Trust me. You want to see this."

Mimika looked at Dia and then both gazed up in the same direction as Sonya.

"There," the shorter woman yelled, pointing a little south than where they were looking. Mimika spun, reaching for her sword, startled at the woman's shout.

The Pegasus knight giggled, but didn't look at the slightly panicked woman.

Mimika breathed a deep sigh of relief and looked back up at the sky, placing her arm around Dia's shoulder.

"Look at them! They're beautiful!"

Now Mimi saw them. Streaks of light, leaving trails of green and purple in their wake. Like stars falling from the sky, the lights shone until they blinked out of existence.

Sonya beamed brightly, "The tears of Naga. I watch this shooting star shower every year without fail."

"Is this why you insisted to take this watch," Mimika asked, her eyes taking in the colorful sight.

Sonya nodded, "Yup, they happen every year. I couldn't miss 'em ever."

"Thank you for sharing this with us," Mimika said, looking at the white-haired Pegasus knight with genuine gratitude.

Dia bowed politely, "Thanks so much Miss Sonya. It was a true joy."

Sonya pushed her hair behind her ear, and gave a dismissive wave, "Pft. If it wasn't you, it would have whoever took watch with me," Sonya replied. "How could I not share something this amazing with my friends?"

"I'm glad you picked us."

"Hey Mimi, Dia! I got a great idea! Let's wake up the rest of the camp before the show is over."

Mimika opened her mouth to remind her overexcitable Pegasus knight to wake them without kicking up a fuss.

Sonya screamed loudly at the ring of tents in the near distance, "Hey everyone! Wake up!"

Soon a chorus of confused voices emerged from the canvas tents, followed by sounds of crashing and cursing.

As Dia burst into girlish giggles, Mimika sighed, knowing she was going to have to put out yet another proverbial brushfire.

**Rank B**

"The little squirt is sick," the white haired Pegasus knight exclaimed with a look of deep worry. Her green eyes widened, "Gods, Mimika, is your daughter okay?"

Standing directly in front of her tent, the dark haired noble gently clasped her loyal friend's shoulder and replied, "Peace Sonya. Revy supplied a concoction that will bring the fever down and suppress the congestion. She is also making her famous chicken buckwheet noodle soup. If you could retrieve it for me, I will be in your debt, as I really don't want to leave Dia's side."

"Of course you stay here, Mimi. Just take care of your kid," Sonya replied as she took stock of the troubled look in her liege's blue eyes. Since the day that Mimi announced to the Arrowhead Scouts that the adorable teenage chambermaid Lydia was actually her issue from Marth's ruined future, she had been a bit unnerved and impressed in equal measure. The normally self-flagellating Mimi had defied her own vow to end her bloodline and actually admitted love into her life. Still it must be so hard for her to deal with the gnawing feelings of being a mother out of nowhere. She was a little worried whether Mimi could handle the burdens; she also was secretly a little envious as well that she had bravely stepped up to her role. Sonya could never imagine being a parent herself, considering she was the spawn of a demonic sadist who would have liked nothing more than to kiss the Fell Dragon's arse.

Lydia's dark silhouette backlit by the candlelight suddenly materialized behind the tan tent flap. Her weak coughing voice came through the slight opening, "Mama, Miss Sonya, please don't…" She hacked a few times and continued, "…don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Sonya gently curled up her hand into a fist and lightly bumped Dia's forehead through the tough canvas as she chided, "Dummy! Get back into bed now. You need to rest."

Lydia chuckled, "Yes, Miss Sonya. Sorry for being a burden."

"Seeya Mimi and Dia," Sonya confidently asserted as she walked away to get started. It was time for her to do her part.

A few minutes later Sonya returned with a bowl of steaming soup in a wooden bowl as well as a Plegian herbal remedy in her pouch that she had blended with Xolette's help. Her fellow cursed countryman seemed all too eager to collaborate to create an elixir that healed for once rather than snuff out lives by channeling Grima's unholy power. Sonya was proud of their friendship, and with her nudging she was pleased the young maiden had started to grow out of her wallflower role. With a brisk pace she quickly reached the tent, noted the sign pinned on the fabric that read, _knock before entering!_ Grima take protocol, Sonya noted with a derisive snort. This kid needs some TLC now.

She called out, "Heya squirt, I got some stuff that will…"

Lady Mimika's voice sounded alarmed, "Sonya wait-"

The Pegasus knight cheerfully pulled up the tent flap and entered and stopped dead. She saw Mimi frozen like a statue in shock looking back at her with her mouth agape. Sonya's normally tanned face paled to a shade that resembled her white hair. Her eyes registered the unbelievable sight in the dim candlelight, but her mind simple couldn't process how on earth this situation was possible. The petite warrior stupidly gawked at Mimi in her black tunic and pants curled up with the black-haired Lydia dressed in a sweat soaked nightshirt resting her head on her parent's lap, drifting in and out of awareness. A wet towel adorned her burning forehead and she sleepily looked up at Mimi with unhealthily dull heterochromatic eyes with two-tone irises that were blue in the centers and brown ringing the outer edges. She murmured as she reached up with a glossy black scaled hand and lovingly stroked Mimika's cheek, "P-papa…sing _Aloette_ for me." Besides her pointed ears, sharpened canines, scaled neck and cheeks, Dia's massive snake tail spilled out over the blankets. The dorsal scales were nearly all inky black, with a few random red splotches, and her rectangular belly scales were tan. Lydia was a lamia!

Mimi solemnly spoke, "Horse plop."

Sonya broke out of her trance and silently hand over the soup and the remedy to her liege, and gave a brief bow, "Mimi, give Dia the elixir after she eats. Bye."

She turned on her heel just as her Lady's voice pleaded in a near panic, "Sonya, no one can know that Lilith is Lydia's other parent. Promise me that you won't tell a soul!"

"I saw nothing. Lydia, get well kiddo," she replied tonelessly with an expressionless face. She pushed through the flaps and was gone.

Dia shivered and coughed, "This…this is all my fault, papa. She only saw my monster form because of my fever."

Mimi rubbed her forehead in frustration before she gave up and sighed, "Don't fret, my child. Sonya is a good soul. I'm certain she would never spill gossip." She leaned over and kissed her lovely child's cheek, "Now open up and say 'ahhhh'. It's time for you to get better, little Miss."

…

The waning moon was already high in the sky as a worn out Mimika exited the tent to wash her face. She was relieved that Lily had returned from her night patrol and took over looking after the ill young lady. The elixir had worked like a charm and finally Dia's fever broke. The trio had slumbered fitfully for the next few hours. For her part, Mimika was deeply disturbed that one of her underlings had stumbled onto the biggest secret of her family since Lord Paraglaive's betrayal of the Exalt so many years earlier. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sonya; she was more worried that this portended for Lydia's beastkin heritage to be revealed for all to see. She did not want her daughter to suffer any more, as there were many in Ylisse that did not trust the beast clans. In fact she had heard disturbing rumors that the rabbit-like Taguel were all but wiped out a decade or so ago. What to do?

Bhavin's warm voice cut into her thoughts, "I'm happy that Lydia has recovered. Are you hungry Mimi?"

Actually now that she thought of it, she was. She gave a simple nod and enjoyed the delicious soup. She quickly slurped it down as she was eager to get back to her child's side. Only after she handed the bowl back did she notice the Priest's deeply worried frown. "Vanny, is this about Sonya?"

The handsome Keep Priest broke into a sheepish chuckle as he fidgeted with his hands, "Ermm…yes, Mimi. Not much escapes your notice I see." He looked over at the starry sky overhead. "I'm worried. When I last saw her, she looked adrift and didn't even eat supper. Without even a goodbye, she left on foot hours ago and hasn't returned."

Mimi glumly realized that this was all her fault. "I promise that I will explain matters to you and Siff soon. Her state of shock was because of me." She stood up decisively and motioned for her friend to help out, "Let's get Slate saddled up. I'll find her."

Vanny broke into a warm smile, "Always putting your Scouts ahead of yourself. Thank you most sincerely."

Soon enough she was saddled up on her dependable mount just as Lydia in her human guise walked up. Her eyes widened as she chided her foolhardy child, "Dia, go back into the tent and have Lily look after you. You're still sick."

"No mama. I have to apologize to Sir Sonya," she spoke in waver.

Vanny checked Dia out with his staff and nodded, "She's fatigued, but the fever is clear, Mimi. I think she's sneak out after you if you say no."

Dia looked indignant, "Uncle Vann! Please don't rat me out to my mother." She pouted cutely in a manner that reminded Mimi uncannily of Lydia's other parent Lilith.

The brown-skinned Priest beamed as he indulgently patted her hair, "Go with your mother. I know you're worried about Miss Sonya too."

She gave him an affectionate hug before swinging up onto the saddle in front of Mimi. The Lady sighed in defeat as she urged her mare forwards. Luckily, they both knew Sonya's habits well by now and headed for the nearby forest. Mimi noted silently that if she wasn't up in a tree or standing in a field skygazing, she'd eat her boot.

Lydia looked around with concern and finally seemed to pick up on some movement high over their heads. "Sonya," Lydia called out, "Sonya, is that you?"

Mimika was grateful that there were only a few trees near the rings of tents and campfires. It meant that the woman wasn't perched in the branches out of sight. A dark shadow shifted on the ground and Lydia hopped off Slate and ran to it.

"Wait," Mimi called out as the shadow grew in height at the person got to her feet.

"Sonya," Lydia spoke in a contrite tone as she neared the woman.

"Hey, Dia. Were you lookin' for me?" Sonya asked. Mimika sighed in relief as she caught up with her daughter. "Mimi, nice to see you too."

Still pale from the aftereffects of her illness, Dia spoke in an outpouring of apologies. "I'm s-so sorry. I-I just wanted to tell you that I feel so badly for hiding the truth. I can't use my beaststone when my body gets feverish or too ill. I never meant to keep my secret from you. I just wanted to be known as Dia the girl, and not Lydia the fearsome beastkin. I'll understand if you don't forgive-"

Sonya's gloved hand covered Lydia's mouth as she smirked and shook her head in amusement, "Apology accepted kiddo. I was never mad at you; I just was surprised. You're adorable in human or in lamia form, ya'know."

Mimi felt a giant wave of relief. At least now she was certain that the Pegasus knight would be okay.

"Ah! Thank you," Dia gushed as she hugged Sonya around her waist. "Make sure you say that you're not mad at Uncle Vanny either. He was very worried about you."

"Ah…yeah, sure," a suddenly blushing knight replied. So he does like me like that, she realized with a jolt. "I will talk to him when we get back." She shrugged and embraced the chambermaid tightly back with an indulgent smile, "Anyway, I wasn't here to mope. Tonight was a special conjunction in the night sky."

"Is there something going to happen?" Lydia asked the Pegasus knight excitedly, looking up to the sky eagerly.

Mimika could see Sonya's smile tense up. Green eyes looking around as she tried to think, "You could have seen Grima's blood if you had come moments sooner. It is a small red star that most would miss if you don't know what you are lookin' for."

"Aww, I wanted to see it," Dia remarked with clear disappointment.

Mimi could see that the other woman was hiding something. She helped her child back up onto Slate's saddle, and squeezed her hand, "Go back to camp and rest before you send Lily into a panic."

"Ah yes! Of course ma-er…papa. So are you coming to eat with us, Sonya? Vanny was worried when you weren't the first in line. You said that his cooking is your favorite," Lydia asked.

Sonya cleared her throat with a cough and Mimi just smiled at the other woman's sudden shyness. Though that embarrassment only lasted a moment until something else caught the her attention. "Why don't you go ahead, Lydia? I need to talk with Sonya about her assignment tomorrow."

Lydia looked between the two women; her blue eyes showing understanding that they needed to discuss private matters. "Okay papa, I will wait for you with mama." She gave Mimika kiss on her cheek and then nudged her papa's mount back to the camp.

The Pegasus knight looked away from the sweet moment, as her emotions were tearing her in opposite directions.

"What is troubling you, Sonya?" Mimika asked when her daughter was out of ear shot.

Sonya gave a half-smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Nothing, Mimi."

The lady gave her a look of disbelief, "I you never believe it when I say 'nothing is bothering me', then why should I believe you when you say the same thing?"

"Point taken," Sonya chuckled bitterly as her liege's remark hit far too close to home. She decided to lighten the mood first as she was too unsettled to discuss her gnawing fears until she had calmed down. "Well, here is another riddle that I think will stump you. Only one color, but not one size. Stuck at the bottom, yet I easily fly. Present in sun, but not in rain. Doing no harm, and feeling no pain?"

"Shadows, Sonya."

"Grima take me, is there any riddle yet invented that you don't know the answer to," Sonya inquired with a rueful shake of her head.

"I was trapped in the Sunstone keep for over a decade. Books were my only view outside of my prison walls. I've read the entire library twice over." She reluctantly cut through the small talk, "Look, I know that the riddle is not the real issue here. I believe you are wrestling with a much more profound riddle; one that does not have an easy answer you simply look up," Mimika answered.

Sonya sighed, sitting on the ground. Mimika sat down as well. "I keep reminding myself not to underestimate you. You see everything going on with your Scouts don't you?"

"There are certain benefits to being both a tactician and a neurotic, detail-obsessed introvert," Mimi noted with a customary self-depreciating crack.

"I'm serious. You would think me a fool," Sonya admitted with great difficulty.

Mimika sat beside her with a gentle expression as she squeezed her arm. "Never. I would be the biggest hypocrite in Ylisse to judge you," she answered sincerely. "Lydia, Vanny and I are all concerned about you."

"How do you do it? Lydia appeared and confessed that she was your child, and you just said its all good? I assumed you found out more recently that Lilith was your lover another place and time." She looked adrift as she added, "How did you adapt so effortlessly?"

"Nothing was effortless, I assure you. Remember that Dia took advantage of her time-travel jump to go back two years before the other Children of the Ruined Future. She insinuated herself into my household; she seamlessly went from homeless orphan, to valued servant, to treasured family member. I saw her as a kid sister long before I found out that she was my kid."

"And you're okay with that? Your child is your family and that's it?"

Mimi shrugged helplessly, "Yes. Before I had even realized it, she had seized my heart. She is mine I and I am hers."

"And Miss Lily?"

Mimi flushed with a mixture of shame and suppressed elation, "I've never met anyone as full of life as her. I think my feelings for her have reached the tipping point. No one else makes me feel so alive and…p-pretty."

"Hey, go for it, Mimi," the knight beamed as she lightly tapped her shoulder. "It is adorable watching you two. For what its worth I think you're an awesome daddy. Why not be a devoted hubby too?"

"H-honestly, Sonya," She sputtered. "Quite frankly I don't know how I'll live up to Dia's or Lily's expectations. Both idolize me far beyond what I deserve."

The Pegasus knight watched her Lady squirm with a little too much enjoyment. "No, you deserve the world for what your parents and the vindictive court of Ylisse did to you."

"I…I appreciate the thought." The flustered lady was now quite flushed as she continued, "Although I didn't believe her for the longest time, Lily was right; Lamia can breed with anyone, including other women. That's why Lily is Dia's 'mother', and I'm her 'father'."

"That's what I don't understand. How can you accept that Lydia's love for you is genuinely for you, and not your long dead double in another world?"

Mimika shrugged helplessly, as she had no real answer. She remarked, "I don't know, honestly. All that I know is that I love her, and that she needs me. I'll accept being a poor substitute for her deceased papa if it makes her happy."

"These children from the future have troubled me greatly. I don't know if I can face my son, or…um…daughter." She twisted her fingers as she was not yet ready to to confide her suspicions about the recently recruited Wyvern rider Garud. She sighed, "I would not be a good mother."

"Why do you say that," Mimika asked, secretly relieved that the topic had turned away from her own hopelessly tangled personal life.

"I never knew my mother and my father...and my father isn't an example I intend to follow. But what if I did what if I repeat his mistakes once again because I know no better. What if I am no better than him," Sonya replied, "What if I lose my temper? What if I abused my kid?"

Mimika wrapped an arm around the Pegasus knight's shoulder. "Do you remember when you once told me that I was not my parents? The same applies to you Sonya. You are not them."

Sonya shook her head, "No, there is a vast difference between you and me. You were young when you lost your parents, and saw them as perfect. Despite their crimes they loved you wholeheartedly. I grew up with my father's cruelty. I fear that I will end up just like him."

Mimika pulled the woman into a tight hug. "That fear will prevent you from ever doing so. Besides, I have seen how you treat Aysel, Bhavin and Xolette with heartfelt consideration. You can come on a little strong, but I cannot imagine you ever inflicting any harm on an innocent." She flashed an encouraging smile, "Be yourself. It is the advice other, wiser people have given me."

Sonya wiped her green eyes, "Thank you, Mimi. Truly." The pair sat for a few minutes in the cool air enjoying the sight of the vast collection of twinkling stars and half moon bathing them in a faint glow.


	6. Support 6-Mimika and Mitsuji (C)

**Support Conversation-Mimika and Mitsuji**

**[Submitted by KazeNoKishiX]**

**Rank C**

A medium height half-Chon'sin, half Ylissean researcher labored at his desk. His hair was black with a tinge of red. He was dressed in red jacket with Ylissian symbol on with a black back, a black cotton shirt, black pants, and leather boots. As he was not in the field his leather cuirass and metal armor for his shins and shoulders was neatly stowed in an armoire.

Mitsuji slowly and meticulously scanned over the tome on his desk with intense brown eyes as the rain lightly taped at his window, in his room, covered with many ancient and irreplaceable relics on the tables and bookshelves filled with unique books against the stone walls. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion as he leaned back on his chair, slowly put his bookmark onto the page and lightly shut the tome without a sound as he returned the book into the shelf. As he did so, he glanced over to the right of his desk, and saw a small red nine-tail fox, snoring soundly on top of Mitsuji's bed. "Shiho, how many times did I tell you to keep eight of your tails hidden or people will ask questions," The archaeologist sighed as rolled his eyes. He reached over and stroked the vulpine fur, "I suppose that I should get dinner for myself and my friend right about now."

He blinked and glanced over to his door as soon as he heard someone knocking lightly. "Speaking of…," he mumbled to himself. "Come in, it's unlocked." He frowned as he was not expecting company, and was mildly surprised to see the reticent Lady Paraglaive open the door. She was petite with a dark blue tunic with the clan logo of a red background superimposed with a silver polearm entwined with a black snake, dark pants and boots, and a black cloak. She had carefully braided black hair past the shoulders, and uncertain pale blue eyes.

Mimi tentatively inquired, "Sir Mitsuji, do you have a moment?" Why was he glaring at her, she wondered. Is he mad it me? Did my family wrong his family in the past for something?

He crossed his arms and leaned against his desk, "Yes, Mimika."

She nervously came in and carefully shut the door latch behind her, "H-hello, and a good evening to you." She made a half smile at Mitsuji, who just nodded at her coolly. She fretted as his expression was still impassive and unfriendly.

He ignored the attempt at small talk as he was employed by the crown for his investigative and research skills, and not for possessing a cuddly personality. He walked boldly up to his superior and asked directly, "What brought you all of the way to the Research Wing? It is quite far from the Shepard's barracks."

Come on, say something, Mimi berated herself. She got fluttered as she stammered, "An-anyway!" She did her best to downplay her new ally's bluntness, and made an attempt to be personable, "S-since you are officially a part of the Arrowhead Scouts. I wonder…maybe you would like to dine with your fellow Scouts in the Mess Hall and get to know them better. If you don't mind that is."

Mitsuji stared at her with an expressionless face as his fox companion grumpily woke up at the sound of Mimika's voice and whined softly for food. He sensibly hid all but one of his tails so that everyone but his master would think he was an ordinary pet fox.

Ugh. Mimika realized she had blown it somehow, and gave up, "Ah. S-sorry for imposing! I'd take my leave now. Take care, Sir Mitsuji."

"We'll go," Mitsuji finally replied and walked past Mimika to the door, silently signaling his companion to hop aboard his back.

Mimika turned around in surprise and gawked openly at Mitsuji. Huh?

He glanced over his shoulder and commented, "Shiho and I are about to grab a bite anyway, I do not see why we should refuse such an offer...unless you don't wish for our company-."

"I do," Mimika blurted out way too loudly as both master and pet flinched.

She has a powerful voice for such a weak-looking maiden, Mitsuji noted. He might have to append his initial assessment of her.

Mimi has horrified, Oh Naga why was she so bad at dealing with intimidating people? She looked at the floor and apologized, "I'm so s-sorry Sir Mitsuji. I didn't mean to…"

Mitsuji raised his hand up as he rubbed his ear. "No, no. It is okay. Just don't apologize or shout in my ear please; I dislike odious habits like those. And stop calling me Sir. I am not a knight nor would I want to be part of the noble life." He walked out of his room with Shiho curled around his shoulders. He exited the room and looked back as his Lady was doing her best impersonation of a statue. "Are you coming, Mimika? I am not planning to stand in the hallway all night."

"Y-yes, of course! Thank you both." Mimi was still a little overcome at how tactless this talented Archeologist truly was, but she was beginning to glimpse a faint glimmer of understanding that his sharpened tongue was not directed at her personally, but more at the world at large. She followed him down the hallway lit with candelabras.

Mitsuji stared straight ahead and still could not figure out why Chrom chose her, of all people, to lead the Arrowhead Scouts. He would have to observe her closely, like one of his fossil insects trapped in amber.

Mimi sighed as she followed the silent warrior, and mused to herself that Lady Maribelle's warning was accurate. Mitsuji was hard to deal with, based on his personality. She clenched her hand and then lifted her head up. This is no time to give up. I will help him out one way or another! She increased her pace to nearly a dash as she pursued the archaeologist.


	7. Support 7-Mimika and Iniabi (C-B)

**Support Conversation-Mimika and Iniabi**

**Rank C**

Mimika, dressed in her navy blue tunic adorned with the serpent insignia wrapped around a polerarm, matching pants, dark brown boots, and black cloak stood in a forest clearing with the wind causing her dark hair and cape to gently rustle in the breeze. With assured motion, she opened her blue eyes and activated her Wind tome which sent devastating microbursts of air at the targets, scattering the practice dummies everywhere. She exhaled softly and smiled ever so slightly.

A faint sound behind her got her attention, "You show respectable skill, milady." A young man with a pleasant pale face and slightly curly black hair glanced at Mimi with appreciation for her technique, with interest in his green eyes. He was dressed in baggy black pants tucked into mid-calf brown boots and a tan tunic. A well worn but lovingly maintained jet black hooded cloak was draped over his shoulders. He thought to himself, So this is what Mimika Paraglaive of the Arrowhead Scouts looked like. She was a lot prettier and sadder than I remember hearing about from grandmother.

Mimi blinked as she realized the young man was eyeing her with interest, and started to color in her cheeks, "S-so, how can I help you today?"

He broke into his customary smile that indicated polite friendliness without a willingness to commit to a deep emotional bond. After all, his genuine smile was only for his family, and his radiant lovestruck expression was reserved for a lady who was yet to be conceived. Ah the bitter irony of his position. He spoke in a personable tone, "I'd like to thank you for taking me on as an Arrowhead Scout, milady."

She looked a bit exasperated, "By basically blackmailing me, if you recall. You wouldn't take no for an answer" There is something a bit off about him, Mimi thought. She felt that there was an invisible barrier about a foot all around him that could not be pierced by the sharpest blade. "I'm curious, why did you join us? We are heading directly into mortal danger."

He calmly powered up his thunder tome, and blasted apart half a dozen training dummies into smoldering kindling with a piercing jagged white hot bolt of electricity. "Because we need each other, milady. You need my magic, and I need your assistance in a personal matter."

Mimi blinked, "What matter, if I may ask?"

"The gods brought us together Lady Mimika. I am a fierce believer in prophesy and destiny. I was granted a vision by Naga herself. I know for a fact that my future beloved is in Ylisse, and I would be eternally in your debt if you could help me to find her, when the time is at hand."

Oh great, another rambling madman, she lamented. As if she didn't have enough oddballs to deal with already. Still she gamely smiled and realized his request was loopy but oddly sweet as well. If she could help, she would. She inquired sincerely, "Who is she? Maybe I can use my connections with Prince Chrom to aid the search."

Iniabi closed his tome with a satisfying snap, and gave that firm smile that indicated the conversation was over. It isn't time yet. Not yet. "When the time is at hand, milady." He bowed and walked back into the woods leaving a thoroughly baffled Mimi in his wake.

**Rank B**

"Mimika," a voice called out to the Noblewoman who was seated on a rock in a bucolic clearing reading a tone about Exalt Luca's bloody and merciless tactics during the Thirteen Years War to obliterate the Grimleal and their adherents. Iniabi jogged over to Mimi and looked at her with a concerned look. "May I speak, milady?"

Mimi sighed and gently closed the book. It was a relief to get away from the numbing tales of massacres, a 'scorched earth' dogma, and endless reprisals. It was quite a depressing read anyway. "Have a seat. Of course you may speak your mind." She attempted a comforting smile, "Is this about Chrom and Robin?"

The mage scratched at his unruly hair and nodded, although he hated himself for keeping the whole truth concealed from his leader that the Prince and his loyal Tactician were actually his grandparents, and that their future son Morgan was his actual father. Even worse he knew very well who "Marth" was but he couldn't disclose their relationship to Mimika either. Way too much was riding on his precise machinations to unveil without a hitch to spoil the timeline. "I just want to know something, milady."

She gave a warm half smile, "Of course, my friend."

Iniabi blinked in shock and felt a warm feeling in his chest that he hadn't felt in forever. His Lady's kindness reminded him so much of his boisterous and heroic Pegasus Knight. "You'd consider me a friend…after everything I did? After I deceived you?"

Mimi tilted her head in puzzlement, "Hmm…I did say friend, didn't I?" She hugged her knees, "Yeah, it just came out. I guess you are my friend now. I see so much of myself in you, I guess."

"That…is most unexpected. I would expect you to heap scorn on my head, as I am selfishly putting finding my Cynthia above all other considerations."

Finally Mimi's smile bloomed, "Yet you shed blood for my cause, a Noble with perpetually tainted blood. I can never atone for the sins of my parents, yet try I must. I just see myself on an endless journey to redeem myself; as someone who never quite fits in anywhere." She looked over to her ally, "Sound familiar?"

The pale-faced mage nodded in recognition as he wiped away a stray tear, "You really are a better Mistress than I deserve. Thank you so much." He sighed, "It is such a relief that someone knows me for who I am, and is still willing to support me."

Mimi looked up at the scattered clouds, "You support me too. I was a hermit, locked up in my keep, doing no one any good. You and many others let me know there is far more at stake than my insignificant matter of overturning my exile. We have a future to save, and you're my ace up my sleeve."

The raven-haired mage was truly humbled, "I regret that all I can say is thanks, milady."

"You are more than welcome, Iniabi. Keep me up to date on your search, okay? It is important to me that we reunite the two of you." She opened her book and gave him a slightly stern look, "As fellow partners in crime so to speak, its Mimi, now."

He stood up and bowed, "Yes, mil-I mean M-Mimika."

"You can use my nickname, you know," The blue-eyed Noblelady sighed and returned to her reading, "That will do, I guess. See you around."

"Thanks…Mimika." He turned and as he walked over to the training range, he couldn't quite believe his luck that he found a sympathetic ally with actual clout. Maybe, just maybe he could hold his precious Cindy in his arms at long last. He would give up anything to get that chance!


	8. Support 8-Mimika and Revellia (C)

**Support Conversation-Mimika and Revellia**

**Rank C**

Mimika, dressed in her standard dark tunic, pants, boots, and cape rode astride her roan blue-grey mare Slate rode abreast of her stalwart Pegasus knight ally for a shopping run. Her long black hair was carefully styled with braided elements, her skin was nearly translucent white and her light blue eyes captured attention wherever she went. She sighed inwardly as she was still nervous about working with a member of the Arrowhead Scouts that she did not know well. She had already heard from her elder sister Raquelle and her retainer Siffra that her companion was effortlessly skilled in every aspect of her vocation except lance wielding; this only made her worry more about her own flaws. She wanted to make a good impression and fretted that she would let Revellia down when realized that her superior was actually a neurotic mess under her mask of quiet confidence. She glanced over to the knight who could be more aptly described as cute rather than pretty.

Revellia's attire consisted of a mid-thigh dress, long boots, and light armor all in shades of sky blue and silver. Her long green hair cascaded freely and her bangs were trimmed neatly across. She was mounted on her bay Stallion Pegasus Serendipity, with her polearm carefully stowed on a bracket mounted to her saddle. Her hazel eyes lit up as they saw a small village ahead that had a circle of wooden huts with vegetable gardens behind. She pulled on her mounts reins excitedly, "Milady, that settlement looks like it could be a great place to buy provisions." She was secretly nervous about riding with the legendary Lady Mimika Paraglaive; especially since she single-handedly saved the Exalt and her court, fearlessly fought against Risen, and parlayed with the dangerously unpredictable Kasrin's Irregulars. She felt that was poor company to such a great hero.

"Good job spotting this village from the air, Sir Revellia. Let's see if they are willing to trade with us."

She blushed and rubbed her pink cheek in embarrassment, "Ummm…milady. E-everyone actually calls me Revy."

Mimika shook her head and then broke into a restrained smile, "Okay Revy. If am allowed the honor to use your nickname, please use mine. I agree with Prince Chrom that we should treat each other as equals. Call me Mimi."

"Er…s-s-sure, Miss Mimika!"

Mimi couldn't help but be faintly amused at their unintentional contest to out-polite each other. Just as she was about to encourage her new ally to use her shortened name, both women saw a frantic villager in a grey dress run up to them. Mimi spoke up, "How may we help you, kind lady?"

The middle-aged woman looked desperate, "I-I need help! My daughter got struck by a cart three days ago and I'm at my wit's end looking to find a healer! My husband went to the next town over, but he's not back yet. Please help us!"

Revy spoke without thinking, "Of course we'll help, ma'am! I am talented at the healing arts. So just leave..." She trailed off as she realized she had overreached her authority. She looked guiltily at her Lady, "I mean it is for Lady Mimika to decide…"

Mimi reached over and patted the flustered girl on the arm, "Miss Revellia is right. If we can help, we will. As adjuncts to Prince Chrom's Shepards, it is our sworn duty to put the people's needs above our own."

"Oh thank the Gods! I'm Haleena Brazier, and my daughter is Fainea. It's this way, kind ladies!"

…

An hour later, Revy had exhausted her considerable medical and magical talents to aid an adorable 16 year old girl with curly golden hair and dark blue eyes. Both on her shin bones had been crushed and badly splinted. Revillia had used every spell, stave and vulnerary in her saddlebag to rebreak then heal the mangled bones cleanly, and purge the infection from her system. Her job was flawless and only slight bumps on the bones where they knitted indicated that they were ever fractured. Revy slumped wearily onto a stool by the bed as Mimi used wet cloths to cool down the girl's forehead.

The maiden regained her senses, and looked up at Revellia with a dazed, awed expression, "You…you…saved me."

Revy blushed as she was caught in the spotlight as a very attractive girl looked at her adoringly, "P-pegasus knight Revellia, at your service. This is Lady Mimika. I'm just glad you'll be okay now."

"I am in your debt forever." The girl nodded, "I'm Fainea. You're my hero, Miss Revellia."

"Oh, that's bunk, Miss Fai-," She went rigid as the girl leant over and gave her savior an affectionate peck on the cheek. She went beet red and stammered incoherently just as the mother reentered with a small bag of coins.

The villager flushed red for an entirely different reason than Revy. She swore in fury, as she threw the bag hard into Revellia's chest, whereupon it spilled open sending copper and silver coins flying everywhere. "Grima take you sinful Sapphite! Unhand my daughter at once! Now, take your coins and get out of my house!"

Mimi was stunned at the complete turnaround. Hadn't they just saved this maiden's life? She also knew the perpetually shy Revy hadn't done a thing to encourage this incapacitated girl's affections. She collared the mother and raged in her face, "Foolish ingrate! How dare you speak to my ally in that impertinent manner!"

"Lady Mimika, please stop!" A tearful Revy sobbed as she took her Lady's arm, "Let's depart."

How could this sweetheart of a Knight just take the hateful abuse without spitting in this shrew's face, Mimi wondered with a stunned expression. She protested in vain, "But she can't treat you like that. I won't allow it!"

"No, milady. Please." She tugged on the confounded Lady's arm and stepped over the scattered coins in the dirt floor covered in thresh.

They hastily made their way back to their mounts and rode off without looking back. Revy cried softly as they headed to the next village over to secure the provisions.

Mimi handed over a handkerchief to her new friend and patiently waited for her to calm down. She finally muttered, "Why didn't you let me throttle that bigoted harridan?"

Revy shook her head firmly, "P-please milady, it's no use. Most people don't mind my…p-p-preferences; but those that do will always hate me for it."

Mimi grumbled, "Regardless of what she thinks, I will not stand for it. I am curious though. Was she correct that you prefer the romantic company of other women?"

Gods, please don't hate me, Revellia prayed. She gave a quick nod as fresh tears pooled in her puffy eyes.

The noblelady dismounted and Revy followed suit obediently. Mimi asked one last intrusive question, "Only women?"

"Y-yes, L-lady M-m-mimika." Revy crumpled in on herself as she had done so many times in her childhood. Although she had looked after the other village children in her hometown like a mother duck minding her hatchlings, once they had hit adolescence the girls had heaped scorn and rejection on her, and many of the boys had teased her about her romantic yearnings that beyond her control. The few boys that accepted her were of the wrong sex, and the fair-minded girls only liked other boys themselves. Only her few friends and her sister convinced her not to run away from home, and pretend the scornful stares daily directed at her meant nothing.

"I'm so sorry, Revy," Mimika wrapped Revy with a comforting embrace. She sighed as the Pegasus knight went completely rigid, "I will respect your wish not to stir up trouble, but know this: I will stick up for you no matter what."

"Thank…thank you," a softly sobbing maiden replied.

"I'll let you in on a big secret. I grew up with my two faithful retainers Bhavin and Siffra at my side. I had childhood crushes on both of them at different times." She pulled back and gave a blushing smile, "But you didn't hear that from me, right?" Mimi honestly hoped that she had helped out and not made the situation worse like she usually did.

"R-right, milady!" Revy was shocked to her core. Her heroic leader liked both men and woman _that_ way? That meant that she wouldn't be averse to finding a match with her boisterous female Knight…or even Revy herself! They resumed their ride and the entire two hours, she was too moved to speak. Lady Mimi didn't judge me as horrible, sinful, or tainted. She just accepted me, without conditions. Revellia really was the luckiest girl in Ylisse to serve so kind and understanding a noble.


	9. Support 9-Raquelle and Revellia (C-A)

**Support Conversation-Raquelle and Revellia**

**[Submitted by Aron the Aron]**

**Rank C**

"'Chooo," Raquelle sneezed and grumbled as she paused in her scribing long enough to blow her nose on a cloth. The things she did for love. Instead of her normal archer attire, she was in a dark blue nightgown that Revellia had bought for her last birthday. Her normally tightly corralled green hair hung in sweaty disarray, and her brown eyes were a little bloodshot from incessant coughing fits. Despite having a truly horrible head cold, she was at least partly comforted by the fact that her sister's prospects had never been brighter. Although she was still worried sick about her Pegasus knight sibling getting herself killed in combat due to her terrible polearm skills, at least in other departments, things were finally looking up.

"Are you awake, Raq?" A very worried sister bearing a steaming soup bowl lifted up the tent flap and peered in tentatively. Revellia displayed deep worry in her attractive hazel eyes, as she saw her treasured older sister flat on her back. She was wearing her sleeveless sky blue and silver Pegasus Knight dress, and thigh-high boots. Her long green hair hung free, as she loved the feel of the wind rushing by as Pegasus mount Serendipity carried her aloft. In the skies was the only place she felt truly free, cut away from the cares of unkind people and judging eyes. "I'm sorry, but this will make you feel better until I can replace my healing stave. Prince Chrom promised that I would have it by tonight."

"Ahhh-Chooo!" She cursed, "Grima take this cold! Look Revy, I know the Shepards need every healing stave and potion they can muster. So many innocents were harmed by the roving bands of…" She paused to blow again, "those dastards, the Risen. This blastered cold won't kill me, ya know."

Revellia handed over some handmade medicine and made her older sister swig the entire philter even as she gagged on its bitter taste. "There, there," she soothed as she felt Raq's forehead, "Still a bit hot. Okay, open wide and say ahhhhh." She offered the soup spoon filled with buckwheat noodles and chicken broth.

"Ahhhh…," Raq swallowed the soup without protest, but chuckled inside. She knew better than to try to stop Revy's substitute mother routine when she was at a full gallop. She had been too sick to eat all day, but suddenly she was ravenous, despite her throbbing sinuses. She obediently allowed Revy to feed her until every morsel was gone.

"Good, good you look so much better already. I'm sure the concoction will tide you over until I can get a new stave." I'll check back on you in an hour. Try to get some sleep in the meantime."

Raquelle twisted the knife with a gleeful wink, "Was she cute?"

Revellia felt her heart rate double instantly, as she realized she was in for some ribbing. "W-who, dear sister? I d-don't know what you could possibly mean, Raq."

"Oh, it's okay, I know you fractured healing crystal on your stave from overuse. Lady Mimika told me the village maiden that the two of you saved after she was hit by a cart was called Fainea Brazier." The hot soup had made her nose run even more, so she cleared it before continuing with a giggle, "Milady said she was downright adorable."

Revy hissed in pink-faced mortification, "Sis! Please! She couldn't have liked me, and her mother ran us off anyway, so I know I'll-we'll never see her again. Please, _please_ stop trying to matchmake me." She sighed and slumped by her sister's side, "No woman will ever love me that way anyway."

"Aww c'mon, you've always looked after me, cooked, cleaned, and took care of me whenever I got sick." She patted Revy's trembling hand, "Maybe your prospects in our one-horse village were nonexistent, but things are different out here. Promise."

Revellia pouted and blushed as she really wanted to cut off her elder sister's self imposed mission to set her up; but of course she never had the heart to say no. "Look, I know you're just trying to help me, but I don't know that anyone in the Shepards or Scouts that would ever consider me wifely material. I am happy just to keep the Scout's spirits boosted…honest."

"Siffra likes you a lot."

Her eyes seemed to double in size, "W-w-what? T-that can't be true!" How in the heavens did she know about that?

Ah, my dense sister, Raquelle lamented silently. "Siff has a weak spot for overly serious people like you, gender need not apply."

"B-but…no. No. She is just teasing me. She doesn't like me in that way," she strenuously denied.

"Okay then. What about Lilith? She's awfully cute, and you've always thought beastkin were adorable, right?"

Revellia tried her best not to hyperventilate, "I h-have it on good understanding that she's only interested in L-lady Mimika."

"Hmm, okay. So noted." She used her quill pen to scratch out a name off her list. "Still I must say you luck has turned around. If anyone catches your eye, let me know I can get some undercover intelligence on them. I promise to be discreet."

Revellia sighed deeply, and was deeply grateful, that her darling sister didn't know that Lady Mimika herself had had past attractions to women. "Yes, Sister. Do as y-you like. Just don't expect to succeed." She leaned over and kissed Raq on her slightly feverish forehead. Sleep well."

"Thanks, sis. Have faith in yourself." She watched Revy exit the tent and head off to aid with the other cooks for dinner. Raq turned over and attempted to get some rest, but she knew she would find that special maiden for her saintly sister. She deserved the world itself.

**Rank B**

Revellia hummed to herself a jaunty ditty as she tended to her dessert preparations at a cooking fire ringed by currently empty canvas tents. Despite the tune being upbeat, her inner feelings were far more muddled and conflicted. Since Siffra had unintentionally stolen her heart, she was at an utter loss what to do. Her ever perceptive big sister had been actively promoting their bonds, but Revy knew better. It was for the best that the comely and spirited Cavalier find her heart's desire in a worthy boy or girl…or even Lady Mimika herself if the rumors circulating among the Scouts were correct. She would continue to watch over Siff from afar and rue what might have been. She would also continue to cry a lot in private. It was for the best after all.

She shook her head as if to dispel the gloomy thoughts, as her eyes warily scanned her surroundings as she sat by the lonely campfire. She murmured defiantly, "You're not going to get the best of me this time, Raq." She would defend her cooking from her predatory sibling at any cost.

The soft rustle of the glass being parted made her perk up. Aha! You think you're so clever, sister. She waited until the Archer was a few footfalls away then she whirled around in a fighting stance, and asserted, "No touching the cake, sis!"

A very confused Lady Paraglaive meekly raised her arms in surrender, "I promise not to touch anything you're baking, Miss Revelia. Now, can you please put the spatula down before you hurt someone?" Mimi was taken aback on how scary the motherly Revelia could be when she was in a protective mode.

"Oh…Gods, I'm so sorry milady. I'm such a fool." She flushed pink as her pretty superior sat down on a nearby log. Lady Mimika was pallid, with long raven hair and friendly blue eyes. Much to the Pegasus knight's surprise, she was dressed in a plain black boots, pants and tunic, with her ancestral sword sheathed at her side. She had never seen her superior dressed so casually before.

Mimika smiled warmly, "Welcome to the club Revy."

The shy maiden fidgeted at the unexpected company, "W-which club, milady?"

"Mimi, not milady." She gave a self conscious sigh, "The club where you make mistakes. We're all in it, you know."

"Oh." She managed a weak smile as she realized again how considerate the leader of the Arrowhead Scouts was. "Y-you know I admire you greatly mila…Mimika. You threw yourself on a bomb along with Miss Xolette and Miss Siffra to save Exalt Emmeryn. All of you have more courage in your fingertips than I have in my whole body."

Mimi tried her hardest not to drool as she took in the delicious aromas wafting from the cooking pot. Despite her abasement, Mimi was certain that the sweetheart of a maiden was incorrect, "Don't sell yourself short, Revy. I know your motherly instincts exceed the rest of the Scouts put together. Sacrificing your life to save the Exalt, her court, and hundreds of innocents, I know you'd have done the same in a heartbeat."

What could she say to that? Revy hung her head and shook it slowly, "You're very kind, but I will never measure up to the standards of the Arrowhead Scouts."

"That not what Siff says. She's praised you to the skies." She made a very tiny smile, "My Cavalier may be cheeky and a jokester, but she never undersells talent when she sees it." She knew that Siff would never lie about Revy's merits, even if she was in the middle of one of Mimi's stern reprimands about her clumsily hurting Revy's feelings.

Revelia was stunned, "S-seriously? I thought Sir Siffra hated me."

Mimi regretfully had to agree with Raquelle's sincere appraisal of her sister being all around awesome, but hopelessly dense about matters of the heart. "Quite the contrary, she is nothing if not a little too fond of you." She stood up and gave a contrite bow, "For my sake if not hers, please forgive my klutzy Knight. Her heart is always in the right place even as she puts her boot in her mouth."

"O-of course, Mimika! There is nothing to forgive. I l-like Sir Siffra a lot," the maiden stammered with her cheeks practically aglow.

My poor dear, I think all of Ylisse knows of your infatuation regarding Siffra, Mimi noted to herself. "Then tell her you're still friends." She gave a wider smile, "It would make both her and me very happy."

"Yes of course. I promise to speak to her later." Gods, how embarrassing, she realized even as her heart swelled with joy at her Lady's concern for her happiness.

Mimi flashed a bright smile, "Marvelous! Now, as recompense, if you would give me a teeny sample of that cake…"

Revy pointedly shook her head, "Apologies Mimika, but please do not use your position of authority to deprive your retainers of this treat."

Nuts. I guess there are no workarounds when Revelia is in 'Supermom' mode, Mimika regretfully understood with a touch of awe. Her face fell, but she gracefully conceded defeat, "Understood Revy. I'll see you at supper." She turned on her heel and walked back into the forest.

Revy exhaled and hoped the blush in her cheeks would go away soon. She was incredibly lucky to serve so lovely a Lady as Mimi…still no one was above the law as far as cake theft went!

…

An hour later, Revy was pleased. Her dessert was nearly done, and the chat with Lady Mimika had warmed her heart. Hanging above the fire was a large, soot-blackened red clay pot, and baking inside was her special sweets that she planned to surprise the Scouts with. It was a good thing the rest of the Scouts were still foraging or patrolling, otherwise she wouldn't be able to go two seconds without having her sister pestering her.

Now that she thought about it, she had long ago decided that when they had been born, Raq had been blessed with all of Revy's luck as well. Although it was an utterly irrational conclusion, it actually did explain why her elder sister was so insanely lucky, while Revy suffered constantly from misfortune. Still, she was glad that Raq caught all the breaks, as she deserved every bit of her fortune. She didn't envy her elder sister as much as fret that her own ill luck would cause her to be a burden on Raq.

Not a single soul was nearby save Revy's and Sonya's mounts grazing near the perimeter. The Pegasus Knight let out a deep sigh as she allowed herself to relax for a brief moment, and her eyes drifted to the clay pot in front of her. Despite her utter lack talent in the martial or dating arts, she knew she had two standout skills that everyone appreciated. She was an unmatched healer, and everyone in the Arrowhead Scouts loved her cooking. There wasn't a day without somebody asking for or attempting to steal the leftovers, just like her Lady had earlier. It made her all warm and fuzzy knowing her mother's recipes were so beloved, even if they were erroneously credited as her work. Everyone was going to savor the aroma, flavor and texture of the sticky Gingerbread Cake that she was baking…Raquelle especially (and unfortunately).

She blinked as she realized that the ponytailed food-snatching reprobate herself was returning to camp along with the resident soothsayer, Moon. She had decidedly mixed feelings about the fortune teller. Soon after he was recruited, she had been deeply touched when he had prostrated in front of her and begged her forgiveness. Perhaps he was sincerely sorry for kidnapping Revy and Lady Mimika…or perhaps the arrow holes in his impractically fancy robes and silly hat meant Raq had put him up to it. Still she was touched someone of noble blood would offer an inconsequential village maiden an apology. She of course had expressed her gratitude over his apology.

Although it was not in her nature to be judgmental she could not see any rational reason why her sister was suddenly on friendly terms with the nobleman hailing from House Proculvis. Ever since Raq had confessed that she had spent her spare time in the past weeks conducting Moon's anti-'sniveling snot' campaign she had been touched at her sister's concern for her comrade, and more than a bit worried. What in Naga's name could they possibly have in common? Raq was a physically oriented, blunt, commoner maiden; whereas Moon was a magically gifted, silver-tongued nobleman.

Not a second after she saw her, Raquelle cursed under her breath and broke into a mad sprint, making a beeline to her quarry…her favorite dessert!

Revellia had to leap up and stand in front of her, armed with nothing but a wooden spatula to bat away her sister's prying hands, "Hey! Cut it out Raq; it's still baking!"

"Aw, come on sis! One bite? Pleeeeeaaaaaase!" The green-haired Archer had the audacity to try and pull a puppy-eyed face, which wasn't the most convincing when her hand was snaking around for the pot.

Revellia defiantly swatted it in a heartbeat. "Every time you say that you eat the whole cake! This is supposed to be for everyone!"

Moon was tickled pink at the sight of the squabbling sisters. Despite Raquelle being a hothead that had nearly turned his skinny frame into shish-kebob not long ago; he now realized she was quite the extraordinary woman. He interposed between the siblings, and spoke in an amused tone "Miss Revelia, I hope you will be assuaged by the knowledge that Miss Raquelle will consider the welfare of others above herself. After all, it is has been what she has been teaching me."

Raq gave her pupil the stink-eye over his betrayal. She grimaced as she realized he was taking to her lessons about humility and self-sacrifice a little _too_ well. "Whose side are you on anyway, Moon?"

The handsome short-haired blond Mage gave Raq a maddening wink with a teasing glint in his dark blue eyes. "Your humble disciple always sides with the righteous and imperiled confections of the world, Master Raquelle."

Revy burst out into merry giggles as she saw someone manage to effortlessly match wits with her clever sister. She now realized that the Mage had ditched his silly tasseled hat, useless loafers and exquisitely embroidered sky blue robes with a practical navy blue Mage attire, and rugged black boots. She looked between them, and then she belatedly realized that they enjoyed each other's company. Maybe that meant Raq had found….no…that couldn't be right. She was overthinking things again.

Raquelle ignored her sister's open-mouthed gawking as she chided the Mage as she shook feeling back into her spatula-slapped hand. "Hey, buster you're supposed to follow your teacher's lead, ya'know."

"Oh I am, Miss Raquelle, trust me," the Mage retorted with a broad smile. Moon realized that the short time he had spent around these delightful commoners was more fulfilling than the years spent joylessly trying and failing to ingratiate himself with the Silver spoons. Maybe he was destined all along to be brought back down to the earth and learn all over again what kind of people were truly worth associating with.

Revy beamed, "You mustn't eat the entire cake the way you did the last three times."

"Who me? Eat all of the cake? I'd grow fat if I did my lovely and unfailingly generous sister," Raq protested with mock horror, though Revellia remained unmoved by her sister's melodrama.

"Oh please Raq! Even you know you aren't fooling anybody with that skit." She sighed heavily, "Just wait until after everybody comes back and then we can share it."

The Archer elbowed Moon, "C'mon, talk some sense into her."

Moon smirked and switched to Rosannese, "Pardon Raquelle. C'est la vie, ma belle mademoiselle,"

Revy burst out laughing at their antics. Maybe her sister had a good eye for seeing value in new allies. Even with her eyes focused on the Mage, she still had the tingling of danger down her spine. Revellia paused to whack at Raq's prying hand once more. "And this time you'll practice _restraint_, dear sister."

With a pout and a sour grumble, Raquelle finally conceded and turned around to retreat to her tent, "Thanks for nothing, ya dastard."

"I am ever ready to serve and learn, Miss Raquelle. Good day, Miss Revellia." Moon strode off to his own tent to wait for Iniabi to return so they could review a new spell they were collaborating on.

Raq flopped on to her bedroll and grumbled. Inside her head though, gears turned as she schemed a grandiose plan to swipe the ever-delicious gingerbread cake. She would not be denied!

**Rank A**

With a worried frown, Raquelle paced restlessly at the edge of the campsite as the daylight rapidly faded to the west. She was torn up by deep worry over her sister and Siffra, as they had gone out on recon patrol early in the morning, and now they were hours overdue. Revy would never, ever shirk her cooking duties as the mother hen of the Scouts. This was utterly unlike her…unless something terrible had happened. Maybe Siff turned her down flat and she had run away crying. Maybe they had run into Risen or brigands. Maybe-

"Wearing the grass under your feet to bare dirt will not bring them back faster, Raq," Mimi sighed as she stood watch with her fretting underling. "I have already deployed Calithea and Sonya to sweep the area for the past six hours."

"I know, I know! If there had been bad news, we would have heard something by now. Still those two are so inept with their feelings, I can't help thinking that Siff might have crushed Revy's dreams into dust."

The dark-haired Noblelady sighed and squeezed Raq's shoulder, "Siff is of a good heart. Now that we have both reprimanded her and set her back on track, we should have faith in both her and your sister that it will work out." Naga knows we need some good news now that war is finally upon us, she mused unhappily.

"Ya, I know. I didn't mean to belittle your childhood friend, Mimi. It's just, Revy has a heart that is filled to overflowing to smother a woman who was of a like mind with waves of her undying affection…but she has been rejected so many times she that she believes she is forever star-crossed in matters of love." The Green-haired archer fiddled with her long ponytail with obvious concern, "I've always been the lucky one. I've already been propositioned by one lady, half a dozen men…including at least two Shepards and a Scout."

Mimi sat down on a nearby rock and nearly smiled, "Virion and Vaike I'll wager."

"Gods, must some men be so Grima-blasted obvious," Raq complained.

Mimika was now genuinely curious, "Which Arrowhead Scout? Bhavin?"

The Archer grinned and playfully punched Mimika's arm, "Nope, though he is a serious hunk. I'm talking about Moon the fop. He invited me out to tea the last time we were in Ylisstol." She saw the obvious interest in her Lady's blue eyes and hastily backpedaled, "Y-yes, we did go out, but I'm not serious about some wannabe social climber!"

"Understood," Mimi said with a barely suppressed grin.

"Hey, cut it out, Mimi," Raq groused. She stopped dead when she saw Mimika's wide eyes staring off in the near distance with her mouth agape. The Archer whirled around and her mouth fell open as well.

Leading their mounts by their reins, with their hands joined tightly together, a very contented Cavalier and Pegasus Knight reentered the campsite. They had spent hours picnicking by a quietly flowing stream and speaking of the hardships and joys of their pasts and dreams of their newly conjoined futures. Siffra's blond hair hung loose as she looked on her Lady and Raquelle with the deepest gratitude for kicking her arse over confessing to her new girlfriend. She winked and beamed, "Heya kiddos. We have…er…something to tell you."

"Welcome back Siff and Revy," Mimi spoke with a slightly shaking voice as she fought to contain her feelings of pure joy at the blooming of romance within her ranks. Someone should find companionship and love, she fervently believed; even if she herself was unworthy.

Siff gave Revy's hand a tight squeeze, "It looks like these two worrywarts want to take your crown of being the Scout's mother hen, love."

Revellia was too deliriously happy to care about her new sweetheart's teasing. She shook her green flowing locks in a daze as she broke out into a blushing grin, "No, my darling. No one will ever fret over the troops like I will…promise."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Revy!" The Archer bodily picked up her sister in a joyful bearhug with tears streaming out of her brown eyes, "You did it! You did it! You did it! You found your soulmate!"

"Ack," the surprised younger sister giggled as she was spun around, "Siff actually said she loved a plain frump like me back. I still don't believe it."

"You did it! I'm so happy," Raq set Revy down and bawled onto her shoulder. "You deserve it, sis. For so many years I saw your pain and…I'm s-sorry…I couldn't do more…"

Revellia cried as well, "You've always been in my corner, dear sister. You _never_ gave up on me. Not for a minute. Y-your faith in me kept me from giving up. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Mimi bowed to Siffra, "I am most elated that you found a love, dear Siff. I'm proud of you."

"Hey, c'mere you," the green-eyed Cavalier snorted in indignation as she pulled Mimi into a crushing hug.

Revy gave her sister a tight squeeze, "It still doesn't feel real. After supper, I'll…I m-mean we'll make the formal announcement."

Raquelle broke free of Revellia's embrace and hollered at the top of her lungs at the stunned Scouts, "Hey everyone…Siffra the dope redeemed herself! Revellia Illunis and Siffra Meyers are officially an item!"

"S-sis," a mortified Revy whined as Siff burst out into sheepish laughter.

Mimika broke into hysterical giggles and prayed no one would notice her undignified behavior.

…

Late in the evening, Raquelle wrinkled her nose as she turned the rolled letter over in her gloved fingers, her eyes turning to her little sister who was in the middle of rushing her personal belongings into her Pegasus' saddlebags. "You said one of your old Pegasus Knight wingmates delivered this, right?" She asked, already knowing the answer before Revy furiously nodded her head without a pause in her worried pace.

Not long ago Revellia had been approached by a Pegasus Knight messenger named Varisite from the capital. Revy had both a shocking confession and a mysterious invitation all in the same day. Apparently the messenger had a message for her directly from Ylisstol, so it had to be important if she was receiving a personal letter. The poor gal was basking in the glow of her newfound love with her gorgeous girlfriend Siffra; and then her mood did a complete one-eighty into the hen-like panic she was currently in after she opened the letter. Was it terrible news? Did something dire happen? The ponytailed Archer had a few speculations on the sender as she unfolded the scroll and finally saw what had sent her sister into a tailspin with her own eyes. The handwriting was neat and cursive; Raquelle could see the telltale signs of a feather quill from the light scratches bordering the curves of every inked word.

Raquelle had to do a double take once the meaning of the written letter caught up in her head. That couldn't be right; she read the whole letter again just to make sure her eyes weren't playing a trick. Had her insane luck finally rubbed off so strongly on her adorable sister to have two unbelievable strokes of good fortune in one day? Yet the text didn't lie; it was true...

Springing up, Raquelle made an uncharacteristically joyous cry to the heavens, the letter flying to the air as the elder sister wrung her hands to the sky. "Hell yeah! My baby sister's just scored a hot babe _and_ is becoming a Falcon Knight!"

"Raquelle!" Her sister's cheeks burned as half the camp turned their heads to the boisterous sisters. What Raq had said was a complete jump of the gun, but no less exciting than what was actually happening. Several weeks back, Chief Quona…one of Commander Phila's Chief Knights…had a catastrophic accident and had been forced to retire from her position early. The void had left an entire garrison of Pegasus Knights and trainees without authority, and the Supreme Knight had a need for someone to fill in the void. Thus, Phila had summoned for a select cadre of promising candidates to Ylisstol for the purpose of finding a new Chief Knight to take over the missing position.

Revellia was one of those candidates.

While Raquelle had joy that her sister had an opportunity of a lifetime, Revellia was anything but in a celebratory mood; panic, nervousness and heartache at leaving her newfound love behind were the only things in mind as she struggled to fasten the straps of her burgeoning satchel. This didn't go by Raquelle unnoticed, who stopped mid-jump and grew concerned. "Hey, you okay sis?"

"N-n-n-no! Raq, what do I do?! I've only been a Knight for barely a year, and I can't do anything besides heal and scout; why would the Supreme Knight think I'd do any good? What if I embarrass myself in front of everybody? Oh Naga, I'll look like an utter fool to all of Ylisse!" Revellia was fretting to and fro like a hen who had lost her chicks, distressing her mount Serendipity in turn as both mount and rider had anxiety take over.

"Hey! Calm down sis!" Raquelle gripped her sister by the shoulders and turned her until their eyes met. "You were chosen for a reason Baby Sis; Commander Phila wouldn't pick Knights Willy-Nilly, and you know how picky she can be! Why do you think you became a part of her personal retinue before we joined Lady Mimi? Do you know that you've advanced in experience two to three times faster than your sister knights with all the Risen and brigands we've had to defeat?" Revy's tense shoulders relaxed a smidge; good, Raquelle was making progress. "C'mon, let's tell Milady that you need to go ahead to Ylisstol. She'll understand why, I promise!"

Mimika tiredly rubbed her eyes out of reflex, trying in vain to screen out the awkward clanking of Siffra's armor as the Cavalier failed miserably at her comical attempts at eavesdropping from behind a tent flap. She had a long day and wanted little else but to retire to her tent when the sisters with the pine green hair stopped her just paces from a day's rest.

"So Commander Phila had urgently requested you to come to Ylisstol? I'm perfectly fine if it's just you Revy, but..." Her cerulean eyes fixated on the ponytailed Archer, "Sir Varisite will escort Revy on the trip back, and it's not a far journey. She'll be fine, Raquelle."

"Hey! I need to be there for the family! This could end up being the biggest opportunity for her, and not even the Gods will keep me from being there to support her." Raquelle vehemently said.

Mimi sighed as she knew it was a fruitless endeavor in arguing with Raquelle. And family was of paramount importance to Lady Mimika. She graciously conceded defeat, "Although Plegia has just declared war on Ylisse, this is a matter of utmost urgency to the security of Her Highness and the Halidom. Very well, you two have my leave to travel to the capital. Just return as soon as you are able." The sisterly duo snapped a salute before they turned heel to finish their preparations, leaving Mimi to put out the _other_ brushfire.

There were soft sobs coming from just behind the tent that her faithful Cavalier was making an inept attempt to remain concealed. It was just as well that Siff would never reclass as an assassin as her stealth was pitiable.

"You can come out now Siff; there's no point in hiding anymore," Mimi remarked dryly.

Mimika's trusted Retainer fidgeted nervously as she shuffled out from her pathetic hiding spot and wiped at her eyes. She was devastated that her new love would be parted from her side for Naga knows how long. The days and cold nights without her wholesome, bright and endlessly giving girlfriend by her side was intolerable to contemplate.

However before she could utter a sound Mimi rubbed her forehead and stated wearily, "You know what? Just...go Siff. Go with Revellia. I know that's what you want to do more than anything in the world, right?"

"H-hah? What do ya mean Mimi? My place is here by your side. I swore an oath, and I will not leave my Lady unguarded. I'm supposed to be your Retainer and all, right?" The laugh that followed was about as convincing as a two headed coin, and that wasn't saying much.

"Siffra, I'm not saying pretty-please…I am _ordering_ you to go join those two. Call it insurance that they get there safe since Commander Phila's the one behind the summons."

"But…but my oath of fealty to the House of Paraglaive…" Siff pleaded with misted up eyes.

"You oath will not be broken. By taking care of Raq and especially Revy you are protecting both my extended family and yours. Aren't the Arrowhead Scouts our brothers, sisters, and loves?"

Siff was openly astonished by her Lady and best friend's limitless generosity.

Mimika clasped a hand on Siffra's shoulder as she held out a small sack, making the telltale clinking of gold coins inside as she insistently shoved it into the latter's hands. "I expect these coins to be put to good use, as they should be enough for an extravagant meal for two. The more romantic it the setting, the better I'll wager." She didn't wait for Siffra to respond before she had already pulled away, reminded of her original objective of sleep as she stretched out wearily. She couldn't be any happier for one of her closest friends; Siff had finally finding someone who could make the Cavalier happy beyond her wildest dreams. Some part of her heart dully ached about what could've been betwixt herself and the pretty blonde, but that subsided as quickly as it appeared.

That was a deluded fantasy that would follow her to her grave.

…

The next morning Raq shook her head at her sister's antics.

"Oh, come on sis! You know I can always get extra clothes in Ylisstol!" Raq steadied herself as she threw herself atop Revy's steed, a soft leather rucksack hugging her back with what little possessions she was bringing with her. Revellia was having none of it however, especially given the contrasting sight of the extra saddlebags she had burdened her Pegasus with. "You of all people know how much clothes you go through! Half of your pay's going to be gone by the time my trials are-"

A loud whinny interrupted the Pegasus Knight's rant, both sisters were surprised. The Pegasus Knight Messenger had flown back alone ahead of them, and it wasn't Serendipity neighing. Lo and behold, Siffra came up atop Butternut, carrying her belongings in her mare's saddlebags. "I'm here! We can depart whenever you're ready Revy!"

This brought about a whole range of emotions in Revellia, joy and confusion chief among them. She was unable to control her swooning over the sight of her dashing white (er..black) knight, "M-my l-love! What are you doing here?"

"Ahaha! H-hi Raq. Well sweetie, you see..." Siffra scratched the back of her head as she explained. "Milady had recruited me to serve as your mounted escort on our trip to Ylisstol, just in case there's Risen along the roads."

"Hohoho, did she now~," Raquelle beamed demonically as her face sent all sorts of red flags waving in Revy's head. "Reeeevyyy~ I guess will need two rooms when we reach the castle, right?"

"Sis, stop t-teasing me," Revy clamped her hands over her ears in some vain attempt to block out her sister's attempts to fluster her, which wasn't necessary since the troublemaker had switched targets to the other half of the couple.

"So Siff..." She began, her grin only looking more unnerving as she leaned in closer to the Cavalier. "I heard there's a nice tavern on the eastern end of Ylisstol, nice and quiet for those looking for a bit of privacy. It even has an inn above it, you know, when the missus gets a little too snuggl-"

Revy's face was brighter red than a strawberry as she barked, "That's enough! Serry!" Before Raquelle could finish, Revellia snapped at the reins and sent the both of them up into the sky.

Raquelle started to laugh all the while, at the expense of the red-faced Pegasus Knight.

Poor Siffra had just been left behind with a dumbfounded expression, wondering how many years of Raquelle's teasing she could expect for the rest of her life. She muttered as she urged her warhorse mare forwards, "Oh Gods. I just knew it. These sisters will be the death of me."


	10. Support 10-Raquelle and Moon (C-B) New!

**Support Conversation-Raquelle and Moon**

**Rank C**

"Ahhh! Someone stop this crazy lady," a tall, rather skinny man with fair skin, flaxen hair and blue eyes widened with terror screamed as he ran for his life in the dimly lit woods. He was dressed in an embroidered sky blue robe, mud-covered loafers and a four cornered hat with tassels blowing in the wind. Suddenly an arrow whistled past his scalp and took the hat cleanly off and pinned it to a tree. He tried to move but another arrow skewered his robe's sleeve, trapping it to the same tree trunk. "For the Gods sake Miss Raquelle, I never hurt your sister!"

"I wouldn't bother pleading to your Gods for mercy, as you won't find it down here!" A thoroughly enraged archer emerged from the forest with her green hair tied up in a long ponytail billowing in the breeze and her brown eyes narrowed to irate slits. Raquelle was normally a jovial and friendly, if mischievous peasant girl; but today was not a normal day. She had quietly bided her time until she could get permission from Lady Mimika to gather firewood with the foppish soothsayer and Mage. Now he would _pay_. She calmly loosed three more arrows pinning both of his pants legs and other arm to the tree.

Moon whimpered as the girl in a long leather boots and gloves, navy trousers, white tunic and steel armguard for her bow arm malevolently closed to within six feet of her quarry. "Okay, okay! I yield! Yes I kidnapped your ladyship and your sister! I confess!"

She aimed the arrow directly between his eyes as she took a step closer, "You waste of humanity, I don't want an explanation!"

He cringed in terror for his mortal life, "What? Do you want money?" Another arrow whistled past the right side of his face by an inch and thudding into the wood.

"Try again." Her face was contorted with purified spite.

"Look, I had a vision of Lady Mimika seeking to end the noble sire of the Proculvis family, and I had to act! Do you want your future foretold as recompe-?"

This time the arrow whistled past the left side of his head, gouging a tiny nick in his cheek. Raquelle spat at his feet, notched another missile, and pulled the drawstring back to its full extension, "Pray to your Gods, if you believe in any."

"Ahh! Aaaaaah! My cheek is bleeding," the man wept piteously. "I don't know why I was cursed to…Grima dammed me, I could have been someone! I could have been a noble if the bluebloods would have accepted me." He gave up and stared back At Raquelle with hysterical fury, "It's all over anyway. Know that you will be spilling blood as common as your own." He slumped back in despair, "Gods, I'm so sorry I kidnapped Lady Mimika and Revellia."

Raq lowered her bow and frowned, "Was that really so hard?" She put her bow away and calmly extracted the arrows, freeing the flabbergasted Mage.

Moon slumped down to the roots of the tree feeling completely destroyed, "T-that's what you wanted all this time? An apology?"

"Yes," Raquelle sat down across from him with a much calmer expression. "I know you said you were sorry to milady, but you never said it to Revy. Thinking only about the hurt feelings of nobles was an epically stupid move on your part."

Moon boggled, "You mean this whole ambush was to convince me to apologize to your sister?"

"Force, more like. And yes, after we return with the firewood you will go straight to mess tent and say you're sorry to Revellia's face. The poor dear was completely traumatized and you have to make it right."

Moon exhaled sharply, "I most assiduously and beneficently assure you that I will extend a deepest and most courteous-"

"Cut the plop. Speaking in gilded words will not undo the fact that I now know that you aren't nobility."

The Mage looked as his hat signifying his profession as a fortuneteller, and his ticket into a rarefied society. All his life he had been groomed by his scheming, social climbing, and commoner mother to ingratiate himself into noble society. He was even expected to someday marry into it. So much for that. He managed a defeated smirk as he let the hat drop into the dirt, "Yeah. I'm not actually officially part of the Proculvis clan, even though I'm his Lordship's bastard son carried by his favorite chambermaid."

Raquelle gave a brief nod of understanding, with a faint scowl on her face. "You know I'm a poor peasant girl, with only my sister to look after since our parents died in a Plegian raid. I'm nobody special, just like you." She shrugged in resignation, "No one save Revy would miss me if I was gone." She glared sharply at the still trembling soothsayer, "I'm not going to blab your secret to anyone. If you want to delude yourself that you're somebody by clinging like a barnacle on the underbelly of a Royal ship, go for it."

Moon looked up in surprise at the turnabout in the mood. Why was she being so honest about her inner feelings with him? "You know what? I'm glad you shot at my bony arse today. I needed a shock to my system to make me realize that I'm a worthless commoner who will never fit in with Lady Mimika or her noble brethren."

For the first time since she had met him, Raquelle heard something from Moon's mouth that didn't make her utterly loathe him. Maybe he was a salvageable human being after all. "Look, I know you're a pretentious, cowardly, stuffy, wannabe noble. Still, you did apologize, and I will accept it. I swear I will never shoot at you again, Mister Proculvis."

"Just Moon, Miss Raquelle. As you know, my last name doesn't belong to me."

"Fine. Raquelle for now. You can call me Raq later when you've earned it."

"Certainly I compre-…er, I get it." He stewed and finally worked up the nerve to ask the only one besides his mother that knew his true identity, "Raquelle, I beg of you. Please train me! Only you can help me."

Raq raised her eyebrows in confusion. What was this dandy on about? She inquired in a dubious tone, "Train you how?"

He stood up, bowed solemnly as he asserted, "I want to do the Arrowhead Scouts and her Ladyship proud. Please teach me how not to be such a whiny ass!"

The Archer burst out laughing, as she found his request equal parts touching and completely ridiculous. She stood up and gave a giggling nod. "Deal. Just remember that I will not go easy on you."

"Many thanks, fair maiden." Moon was at least glad he wasn't dead. Maybe if she helped him improve himself instead of loosing arrows at his head, he could truly make up his unforgivable blunder to Lady Paraglaive…and Raquelle and Revellia too.

**Rank B**

Moon approached a thick oaken door in the Shepard's barracks. He inhaled sharply and knocked.

A soft voice replied wearily, "You may enter."

Lady Mimika's dainty retainer Dia opened the door in her restrained black and grey maid outfit and curtsied politely. The dark-haired girl looked up at the wiry mage with amused brown eyes. "Milady, Master Proculvis is here to see you."

"Thank you Dia. Take a break."

"Mistress." Dia shut the door behind the nervous blond-haired magic user.

He saw the raven-haired leader of the Arrowhead Scouts seated at a small desk in the incredibly Spartan accommodations. She was pouring over tactical tomes with an expression of utter focus as a cup of steaming tea sat ignored at her elbow. Her blue eyes met up as she sighed and shut the thick tome wearily. He now had her undivided attention. In truth, she welcomed the distraction. "How may I be of service, Master Moon?"

"Ah. Well, if now is a bad time I can come back later." He fretted inwardly as desperately looked for an excuse to evade his duty.

"No, no. Now is fine. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the Risen fight on the Northroad, being kidnapped, and being forced by Hero-King Marth to fight the Shepards and the Scouts. And now I am certain that King Gangrel will pull something underhanded now that the Ylissian-Feroxian alliance has been bolstered." She seemed to catch on that she was rambling on. "My apologies. I'm sure you came to me with a matter of some import and didn't come hear to listen to me complain."

Moon shook his head. "Not at all Lady Mimika. I owe you an endless parade of apologies to you…and to Sir Revellia for participating in your traumatic capture and ransoming. I was truly an idiotic troglodyte to think that such kind and considerate ladies could be my enemies."

Mimi actually felt sorry for the Mage that had his noble aspirations rather abruptly curtailed to be associated with her reviled Paraglaive name. She motioned for him to sit at the bench seats facing each other under a small window. "Apology accepted, Master Proculvis. If you please, I'd rather you not bring it up again. After all your gift of foresight allowed us to recruit three capable scouts." She flashed a slightly strained smile as her head was dully aching. "Milady or Mimika, please. I am not a marble stature, you know."

Moon had a seat tentatively. "Y-yes, I understand, Miss Mimika. I just find it difficult to drop the title as you are of noble blood."

Mimi saw utter seriousness in the blond's pale blue eyes. "I understand. However, I've never felt any pride in my station or my lineage considering my father's unforgivable betrayal of Exalt Emmeryn. In fact, if I lost my title tomorrow I would not care as long as I could continue to serve House Ylisse."

The Mage was deeply grateful that his Mistress had given him a perfect opening to broach a miserable subject that only one other Scout was even aware of…a certain cheeky, green-haired, pigtailed Archer maiden in fact. He let out a deep sigh. "M-miss Mimika, I am not a noble at all. I am the bastard son of Lord Renard Proculvis and his former maid Celestina Brooks."

Mimika's eyebrows arched upwards in surprise. She had only met Moon's father once when she was a toddler visiting with her parents. The sight of the dour man had made her burst out crying. She recovered quickly and appraised the talented Mage. A soft smile bloomed, "Your point being…?"

Moon's mouth hung open, "But milady-"

"Mimika, remember."

"Miss Mimika, I am an imposter, a chalartan, and a fraud!" His eyes misted up in shame. "I compounded my foul deeds against you further by misrepresenting my blood as noble, when I am in reality a commoner."

She looked thoughtful, "So, should I post this up for all to see?"

He wiped at his eyes and shook his head, "No. You have enough to deal with. I am happy you heard me out." He stood up and bowed. "You really are too kind for your own good, Miss Mimika."

Mimika's smile increased incrementally, "Not really. When you start inside a deep pit, the only choice is whether to dig downwards, or try to climb on up." She stood as well and pointed at his chest, "Therein lies your nobility, Master Moon." She reluctantly returned to her desk and cracked open her thick and tedious tone. "Good day. Say hello to Miss Raquelle for me."

Moon shook his head and sighed and decided it was better not to ask how she knew she was with him. He bowed deeply. "Thank you…for everything. Fare thee well." He exited the room and passed by an impishly smirking Raquelle leaning against the doorsill.

Her tone was impishly teasing, "Told ya."

"Master Raq, you eavesdropped?" In truth he knew her well enough by now that she was definitely the type to listen through the door.

Raquelle burst out into a sly giggle as they exited through the stables, "Why sure. I knew Mimi wouldn't care about your blood." Her tone became more stern, "Please recite Rule #3."

"Ah! I shall endeavor…I'll try." He stood at attention and recited the rule, "Speak plainly whenever possible. You don't get paid extra to use fancy words."

Raq clapped her friend on the shoulder. "You broke the rule at least four times by my count. Since Mimi talks like that too, I'll let it slide…this time. Don't talk like you've got a polearm up your backside in front of the other Scouts though."

"I won't. My apologi-I mean I'm sorry." As they walked beyond the castle gatehouse down the gently sloping road into the rest of Ylisstol, he finally decided it was time to face the music. "Miss Raq. I need to cope with my past that I have been too craven to face. I would gain a huge confidence boost if you accomp-come with me."

"Sure."

The towering noble houses loomed over the pair as they weaved through the bustling cobblestoned streets. Moon blinked in disbelief. "Aren't you even going to ask what you're getting yourself into?"

Raq hummed to herself musically and then shook her head firmly. "Nope."

…

The Archer maiden was certain that they were heading to the Queen Caeda orphanage, but they instead went two houses beyond to a three story stone manse with a heraldic flag featuring a silver dagger superimposed on a red diagonal stripe and a white background spotted with curlicued v-shaped marks. To Raquelle, the emblem meant absolutely nothing.

Moon sighed and pulled out a medallion featuring a cloisonné version of the same crest. "My father's heraldic symbol…House Proculvis."

Raq instinctively took his arm and squeezed it. "My friend Zeno loves to catch up on gossip of all sorts. Your father, Lord Proculvis was laid to rest less than a year ago, wasn't he? I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Moon eyed his sturdy brown boots and made a resolution to follow Miss Illunis' first Rule: Always follow your heart. He snorted in disdain, "Ha. Loss. That's rich. How do I mourn a stranger who never once looked at me with anything besides disdain?"

The cute Archer maiden was uncharacteristically at a loss of anything to say.

"I wasn't even invited to his funeral. I was beneath notice."

"_I_ notice you, Moon. If you were as worthless as that, why would I bother trying to whip your sorry arse into shape?"

Moon cracked a smile despite his best efforts to repress his amusement. "I am here to see my mother…for the final time I suspect."

"I gotcha back, Moon."

He flashed a pained smile and knocked on the heavy door.

After hours of standing in the lobby, the pair was finally admitted into the Lord's chambers. Attended by sycophantic servants, Lady Proculvis sat on her chair dressed in fine red linens trimmed with a red and golden sash. Her blond hair streaked lightly with silver and her icy blue eyes regarded her son with cold disdain. With a wave, her retainers all left except her elderly butler and a pair of armed bodyguards.

Her servant cast a magical blue-hued sphere that extended around the mother, son, servant and friend.

Lady Proculvis spoke acidly, "The sound barrier is so we may speak plainly. Why did you return with your quest unfinished?"

He bowed deeply, "Lady Proculvis, much has happened. I wish to express my deep sorry of the loss of his lordship. I hope both you and my infant brother are well."

Her eyes narrowed in response.

"I failed in my mission to erase Lady Paraglaive from history. Instead I now serve her in her noble quest to defend House Ylisse."

She drummed her fingers on the finely crafted armrest. "Pathetic. His Grace, Duke Rachelon was right. The world would be better off without the spawn of traitors. However, the Exalt sees worth in having her help Chrom with his Shepard brigade. Seeing as you gained her confidence, are you here to tell me that you are seeking to woo her and thus cement your noble status?"

Moon sadly shook his head. "No, milady. I have it on good authority that she has nascent affections for a lamia bestkin named Lilith. My prognostications strongly forecast that she will one day select her as her Lady Consort."

Lady Proculvis snapped as she threw her drink in Moon's face. "Let me get this straight. So with all your so-called brains, pretend charms and alleged good looks, you lost out to a beastkin sapphite?"

Raq automatically raised her fists but the Mage frantically waved her off. What the hell was he doing? Why was he taking this shrew's abuse? They shared a strong family resemblance but her friend was as friendly and giving as his mother was uncaring and spiteful.

Red wine stained his blue Mage robes as the liquid dribbled down his face. Moon waited for the stinging in his eyes to subside before continuing. "Milady. My goal was never to win over Lady Mimika. My goal was to matter. I once thought that I would finally be worth something if I sucked up to nobles enough someday to marry one…just as you did."

Lady Proculvis paled at her older son's bold accusation.

He met her gaze as he handed over his medallion to the butler. "I am happy that my Lady has found love with one who cheers her on and helps her see the best in herself. Frankly, I think Lady Mimika is very lucky to find such a cheerful and selfless love. I would wish that I would be worthy of finding a Lily of my very own one day."

Raquelle suddenly realized why she was there…not to support her friend; instead she was there as a repudiation of everything his venomous social-climbing mother detested. He had thrown in his lot with nobody commoners like her and her sister.

Moon smiled to Raquelle, "Miss Illunis, may I ask a favor of you?"

She nodded vigorously, still in shock at how much Moon had matured in such a short span under her tutelage.

"Lady Prolculvis, I hereby rescind any and all claims to the Proculvis name. I swear on my honor and my life that I will never seek to usurp the claim to the noble title from you or your newborn son. I am a commoner now for the remainder of my life." His fists curled up, "Someday I also swear that I will become a worthy partner to Miss Raquelle Illunis!"

She screeched, "Get out! Never darken my doorstep you pitiful bastard!"

"Of course, milady. Fare thee well." He bowed again and exited the mansion.

The normally witty and garrulous maiden was flushed with a multitude of conflicting emotions. "I…I'm s-sorry that witch treated you so hatefully."

Moon looked strangely relieved; as if a great burden on his shoulders had been thrown to the earth. "Oh don't let her bother you. She never saw me as anything but a tool for her ambitions. I sincerely hope my brother has an easier life than mine."

Raq blushed in shame and exhaled, "Ya'know, I was impressed that you clumsily blurted out your confession to me. Regrettably I can't go out with you. Truthfully, I'm still pining over someone that doesn't love me back."

"Ah yes…the fair Miss Meyers."

She lost her composure, "Wha-? How the Grima did you find out about Siffra?"

He smiled with fatigue visible in his eyes. "She fell for Miss Revellia instead of you." He started to walk away from the castle into the commercial district. "Next time don't underestimate a soothsayer. How about we share a cup of tea, grouse over unrequited feelings, and strengthen the bonds of true friendship?"

Raquelle burst out into bitter laughter. Her acolyte had learnt his lessons a bit too well. "You have a deal my friend…if we order something a bit stronger than tea." She playfully punched his shoulder, "Welcome to the freedom of being a commoner."

He took her outstretched arm and his smile warmed. "I look forward to further instruction of how to be nobler of heart, my Master."

"Sheesh. What a pair we are." Raq still ached over Siff's rejection of her in favor of her sweetheart of a sister Revy, but knowing she had a good friend to confide in took some of the sting out of her deep disappointment.


	11. Support 11-Raquelle and Siffra (C-A)

**Support Conversation-Raquelle and Siffra**

**Rank C**

As she cursed the rain under her breath, Raquelle retied her frizzing green ponytail as she watched her sister mount her Pegasus Serendipity to go on patrol. Raq had a charming face, and kind if impish brown eyes. She was wearing navy trousers tucked into a pair of knee-length boots, a light tunic with some leather protection, steel plating on one arm and brown leather gloves. A grey cloak warded off the worst effects of the drizzle. She was honestly worried about her sister every time she waded into the fray due to her subpar lance skills. She forced a cheerful wave, "Stay safe, sis!"

Her Pegasus Knight sister happily waved back, "Don't worry Raq! Siffra has been giving me combat lessons. I'll be fine…honest!"

"Just be careful!"

"Sure, let's go boy!" Revy urged her mount to trot forward and effortlessly sail into the grey skies.

"Hmm. Siff, huh? I think I'll pay her a visit." The archer headed back to the encampment where she soon spied her quarry.

A blond-haired female Cavalier was busy sitting under a tent flap, attired in her grey tunic, pants, and riding boots. Her black suit of armor accented in amber was in pieces as she was meticulously cleaning each part with care. She heard footfalls and smiled up at her ally with warm green eyes, "Heya Raq. Something up?" Siffra blinked as she saw her new companion looked a little tense.

The archer sat next to Lady Mimi's trusted retainer and stretched out, relieved to be out of the rain. "Yeah…there is." She debated how best to go about this. She didn't want to offend her new friend after all. "Raq told me about your training regimen."

Siff chuckled, "Oh, just that then. Poor thing barely can point the sharp end in the right direction. I just gave her a few pointers. She's teaching me pointers about first aid, mending my clothes, and cooking in exchange; as I frankly suck at domestic skills." Plus I get to hang around a cute girl, she added inwardly; not that she would admit that out loud.

The lady archer tittered softly, "Be careful or she'll start to fret over you like a mother hen over her chick."

"Yeah, I was already informed today to not stay out in the rain too long or I'd catch a cold," Siff replied dryly. "I know Revy means well, but you can let her know I'm not six anymore."

"She always means well." Raquelle broke into louder giggles, "Ah, my sister. She'll do that to anyone, and I mean _anyone_." As she spoke, she was carefully gauging the Cavalier's reactions to discussing her sister. Growing up, Revellia tended to be socially awkward, and it was still painful for Raq to consider that during their adolescence that not a single female villager considered her adorable and all-loving sibling a match. Raquelle had at least possessed the option to turn aside a few offers from the local boys, but through no fault of her own Revellia was romantically snubbed. She trod carefully, "Why the sudden interest in cooking and sewing? Are you helping my sister for purely platonic reasons or you looking for a little more?"

Siff shook her head in mild exasperation and sighed. So that's what this was about she realized; as she was expecting the tongue lashing anyway. "Look, I know you're steamed. I'm really sorry that I was overdoing the compliments towards your sister. It was just playful banter, and I didn't means to fluster her! I don't discriminate on cuteness. I just have a weakness for overly straight laced and sweet boys and girls."

Raquelle noted the overly sensitive reaction and gave a stern nod, "Revy has a delicate heart. She is not like us with the quick wit, or playful sarcasm. Please don't toy with her."

Siffra blurted out, "I'm not playing games! I think she's absolutely adorable, you know."

"Good," Raquelle chuckled. "Very well then. If you like her sincerely, I'll help you."

Siffra groused, "But you're not listening…what?" Had she heard that correctly? This wasn't the turn that she had expected.

"Revellia has a pure soul, and she doesn't just want to be everyone's mom; she also yearns to be a devoted wife someday. I think you could be a good influence on her as you have a strong and noble heart."

"W-what? You're playing cupid with me and your own sister?" Siff was honestly stunned.

"You're not fond of her?" Raq inquired deviously.

"Well, I…I like her, but it's too early to tell if that's as far as it goes." She blushed at the sudden swerve in the conversation. Plus her feelings about her Lady were yet to be resolved.

"Okay. I'll let you off the hook. Think about what I said seriously. Spend time with her as a friend and then in a few weeks if anything else develops, let me know." She winked and pulled her hood up and walked into the white mist.

Siffra couldn't help but chuckle as she started to scrub her chestplate and muttered, "Those sisters will be the death of me."

**Rank B**

Siffra felt lousy and guilty as her heart wasn't in her sword practice. Yes, she had flirted shamelessly with the sweenbun of a Pegasus knight Revy while trying to improve her less than stellar combat skills. At the same time Revy had taught her the basics of cooking and sewing. Siff could finally make a pot of chicken soup that didn't make the other Scouts gag, and crudely patch a hole in her trousers thanks to her selfless friend. However her domestic skills were still rudimentary at best compared to Revellia's flawless technique.

Now they were trapped in a madding state somewhere between best friends and bitter enemies. Despite their mutual support of each other's weakness, her overly aggressive teasing had driven Revy away and now they weren't even friends anymore. She was positive that the poor girl hated her now, as even when they fought side by side, they fled each other's company as soon as the battle was done.

Even her Lady Mimika had berated her for her stupidity. What had stung the most was that Mimi hadn't even said she was angry, but 'wearily disappointed' in her actions. She sighed out loud, "I'm a louse aren't I?"

"You are, ya dastard," came an enraged voice as Raquelle charged headalong at her and started pounding on her chest armor with a face twisted in pain. "You stupid insensitive plophead! You arsehole! This is all your fault!"

Siffra winced under the blows, but stoically dropped her practice sword and took her punishment. She narrowed her eyes and commanded, "Slap me too, Raq."

The green-haired Archer obliged by giving her friend a stinging backhand across her right cheek. Soon enough a red mark bloomed on the blond's cheek. "H-how could you break Revy's heart? She cries herself to sleep every night over you. I won't forgive you…ever!"

Siff's tear-filled green eyes met Raquelle's brown. She gave a shaky smile and a knowing nod, "Slap me again."

"Bitch!" Raq slapped halfheartedly across the Cavalier's other cheek, and then slumped to her knees in despair. "Gods….why did this happen to my saintly sister? I knew that she would find a woman that would love her and hold her in her arms for the rest of her days. That was all she wanted. That was all I wanted. Why did you thoughtlessly stomp on her heart and shatter her dreams?" Tears pelted the ground as she started to howl with grief.

Now with both cheeks red from the strikes, Siffra bowed her head, "I deserve your contempt. I know Revellia despises me now, despite showering me with kindness."

Raq roared as the tears stung her eyes, "You fool, the Pegasus knight with a heart of gold fell for you! She still has dreams of being your wife, and will love you until the day she dies."

"B-but that can't be! I teased her and she was crushed by it. I know I'm an idiot when it comes to my heart." She shook her head in disbelief, "That can't be true. She never says a word when we fight together. All I hear are quick instructions, terse requests for tactical maneuvers, and the silent binding of my wounds." She knelt on the ground as well, "D-does that sound like what a woman in love does, Raquelle?"

Raq looked defiantly at the flabbergasted Knight, "Dummy! Every battle, she rides by _your_ side. All she wants to do is keep her beloved safe, even if you never offer her a tender word ever again. She can't help but want to be beside you, wistfully gazing at her love forever out of reach."

"G-gods…I'm so stupid," Siffra sobbed as her own tears erupted. "You should know I have had feelings for my mistress, Mimi."

Raq sighed in defeat. She knew that her wholesome and maidenly sister couldn't ever match a kind Noblelady beauty like Mimika. "I…see. I can understand that. She is charming, smart, and benevolent. "Go on, Siffra. Go tell Lady Mimika how you feel."

"I will tell her how I feel. I will tell her that I will be cheering for her future match, and I will help her find love with all my soul."

"What?" Raq's head shot up and stared at Siff with flat disbelief. "What about your affections for her?"

Siff shrugged and wiped at her eyes, "She doesn't feel that way for me. I will serve as her faithful knight as long as she'll have me, but I know someone else was meant to claim her heart. Besides I merely had a unrequited crush on Mimi; the one I love is Revellia…the sweetest maiden in the world."

"You…love her?" Raq couldn't believe it. She had practically beaten up this poor girl in her self-pitying rage without realizing that Siff was serious about her sister. "Oh, horse plop. I really screwed it up this time. I called you all sorts of vile names, attacked you, and slapped you."

"Twice," Siff helpfully chimed in.

"Grima blast it all, I know that," she barked in shame as her stomach knotted with guilt over her impulsive actions.

Siffra chuckled, "I deserved everything you did and more. You should have shot arrows at my head the way you did with Mister Proculvis."

"Hey, no picking on Moon. He's come a long way from being that insufferable ass we all met in Ferox."

Now the Cavalier was openly laughing, "Agreed. I'm happy that somebody brought that stuffed shirt down a peg. You'll sure to be a great mentor."

"Feh. He's actually suprisingly decent when he doesn't speak in overly convoluted speech." She blushed faintly as she realized Siff was lightly teasing her about the handsome Mage. "You know what, you're a decent person too behind that wall of banter and snark. From what you just told me, it's clear that both you and my sister are acting like fools; each thinking the other despises them without ever coming out and _asking_."

"Yeah…I know." She laughed weakly as she wiped at Raq's eyes, followed by her own. She stood up and then helped her friend up, "I also know I'll never deserve sweet Revy's adoration. I'm a blunt, dumb, selfish ass." She managed a stronger smile, "Don't worry Raq. I'll help your sister get over me and find someone that actually deserves her." Her eyes widened in shock as the Archer gave her a crushing hug. "What the-?"

"No! Don't pull away from her now. I can see that you're sorry, and that your feelings for her are real." She rested her head on Siff's shoulder, "Revy needs you. Go to her and tell her truth. Tell her that you love her with my blessing."

Siffra sniffled, "Why me? I can't ever be the hero that she needs. I will never measure up to her standards."

"You already did." She giggled, now that their fight was behind them, "Once Revy finds a special lady to love, she falls hard. Be good to her, or I swear I will shoot you."

"Ha ha ha! I know you will." Siff relaxed into a warm embrace with her dear friend and didn't even realize she was rubbing her back. They held onto to each other for several moments too long considering it was a strictly platonic embrace.

Raquelle blinked as she belatedly realized that Siffra's sweet sweat was making her heart race as she drew her fingers though her flaxen ponytail. Oh _Gods_, what was she doing? Her cheeks flushed as she pulled away too hastily, "Well, I gotta run. Go tell my sister that you were an idiot and that you're ready to make amends."

Siff blushed deeply as well, "I w-will. Thanks a ton, Raq! You're the best!" She hugged the stunned Archer again and ran off excitedly to make up with Revellia.

Raquelle shivered despite the balmy weather and raged at herself, Siffra is so adorable, I think I might be-Oh Gods, _no_. I can't do this. I can't have feelings for Siffra too. My sister deserves her, not me. Please once…one lousy time can she please have a lucky break? She took deep breaths to regain her bearings, It's for the best…right?

**Rank A**

The rain-swept streets of Ylisstol never ceased to move even under an evening sky; children scurried around adults walking about closed market stalls as taverns welcomed regulars. For Siffra, everything made it that much harder to keep up with the Archer Raquelle, even with her obvious forest green ponytail bouncing along in time with her brisk pace. The blond haired Cavalier brushed past the last-minute shoppers and busy housewives as she grumbled under her breath. She hastily pulled her grey cloak over her shoulders that much tighter around her black tunic and pants as she hoped that the destination would be worth it as she stepped into yet another puddle.

It was supposed to be a simple scheme: since Revellia would be spending the majority of her days being scrutinized for the Chief Pegasus Knight position, Siffra had the time to concoct the setting for a perfect date. For that, it was only natural to recruit Raquelle to help her with her schemes. She could put up with her intermittent teasing as Siff was equally as talented at flustering her friends.

An annoyed and sharp voice cut over the din, "Oi! You still awake?" Raq was walking so fast to minimize the time spent being drenched by her nemesis: her detested enemy of the rain. She had called back to her stalwart and very distracted ally. If the Gods were truly as great as the mild Priest Vanny claimed, then she and Siff would soon become sisters-in-laws. Her treacherous heart started to whisper into her brain that most detestable of phrases: _if only_. Stop it, she berated herself. The gorgeous, effortlessly talented, noble, funny, salt of the earth, and cheeky knight's heart belonged only to Revy. Why was she even contemplating fantasies about confessing her uncomfortably overwhelming feelings of desire towards one of her best friends? For the Gods' sakes, Revy was her sister! For once Raquelle had been the one moping in the night over her unrequited feelings instead of her little sister.

Siffra snapped back to reality just in time for Raquelle to stop in front of their destination. Honestly, the outer appearance was less than impressive: just a simple brick and oak-framed building. A hanging metal sign modestly hung overhead, and although it was impossible to see through the shuttered windows, the atmosphere bled with warmth. She had picked up on her dear comrade's badly concealed foul mood beneath her façade of cheerfulness. She shrugged with a lopsided smirk, "Umm…Raq, is this really _the_ place? It doesn't exactly scream romance, ya'know."

Raquelle desperately tried to push her sudden flare of unbearable guilt to the side with a forced smile, "Heh, this tavern is one of the best in Ylisstol; no drunken idiots in here!"

Courteously opening the weathered wooden door for her companion, Raq ushered Siffra inside, where she was greeted with a cozy and welcoming atmosphere. It felt so good to get out from the heavy weather. Unlike the cacophonic and rowdy racket of a typical commoner's tavern, the loudest noises in here were little more than the typical idle chattering one would find anywhere. The pungent smell of alcohol was conspicuously absent, replaced with the delicious aroma of roasting meats. Everywhere was highly polished hardwoods, copper mesh lanterns, intimate booths lining the walls, and roundtables and chairs finely carved from dark oak. There were no crudely hewn longtables or benches to be seen. On one side was an intricately crafted bar, and on another a merrily crackling fireplace was in evidence. Thousands of bottles stood on high shelves on the walls, far from the reaches of human hands. It was an enchanting feast for both ladies' senses.

Siffra scratched her head in confusion, as she felt compelled to inquire, "Hey Raq; this is a tavern, right?"

The brown eyed Archer gave her head a subdued nod as even she was always impressed by the delightful scene. This was the place that she firmly believed was the most romantic in the entire capital.

As Siffra made her first steps on the shiny hardwood floor, Raquelle took the lead and guided her up to the bar. The highly oiled bar was manned by an impeccably attired young lady, who gave Siffra a smile and a nod. The gentle light provided by the many lanterns hanging around the place gave more than enough to see clearly, yet there was something about that slight tint of darkness that was still present in the tavern.

Raq pulled back a high backed chair and plopped in it, "Ya like it? Found this place months ago when I was still a part of the city guard. _The Twilight Tavern_; it's gotta nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Siffra nodded mutely as she took a seat herself. She felt ill at ease among such conspicuous luxury that was fancy enough to even host royalty. Raquelle was clearly a regular based on the fact that she addressed the barkeep by name to order two glasses of fine Valmese wine. She enthused, "This is easily the best place in Ylisstol for an intimate dinner for two, and not just because it's quiet. The rooftop's got a nice view too, but don't let the barkeep know you're up there." Hopefully the weather would clear by tomorrow night; as a starlit sky backlit by a terrace with candlelit lanterns would be the _perfect_ place for Siff to pop the question.

"You're being surprisingly helpful Raquelle. I thought you'd be warier about aiding the clumsy knight that once broke your sweet sister's heart," Siffra mused as she was handed a glass of wine. She peered down into the dark liquid inside before taking a tentative first sip. "I know I asked you for help on this, but this is above and beyond anything I could hope to scout out on my own."

"Hey, you're taking my darling Revy out on a date; you're helping me if anything." Raquelle had that perfect, almost sultry charm in the dim lantern light, which was a pleasant surprise since she was still in her damp Archer's garments. "My adorable baby sister's over the moon with you, and you're a fine lass yourself if I do say so myself. I'll do everything to help your little date go smoothly." Her voice darkened, "You'd better not chicken out me with your secret mission. If you louse that up or break her heart again…well ask Moon what would happen."

"Yes, yes, I know," Siffra replied somberly as she remembered the Astrologer racing into camp with a crazed looked in his eyes with his ridiculous robes shot full of holes. That could just as easily been her at the wrong end of Raquelle 'Luck Incarnate' Illunis's bow! She flashed a determined look, "I swear to you on Mimika's honor that I will never hurt her again."

Raquelle's dark expression transitioned back into her chummy old self. "Good!" With a good-natured stretch, the ponytailed lass hopped off her stool and headed towards the exit. "I've still got other things to arrange to make sure this runs smoothly, so I'll catch you around."

"Raq…wait please."

"Hmm?" The Archer saw a deadly serious expression plastered across the Cavalier's normally tomboyishly pretty face. "Don't fret like 'Mother hen' Revy does. You've got this in hand, Siff."

"I know but, we need to clear the air between us first."

Oh Gods, Raquelle realized as she slumped back into her just vacated chair. She _knows_. Her smile flickered, "Don't worry, I wouldn't actually shoot you."

Siff let her head slump into her arms atop the bartop and sighed. "I know. I also know that after you hit me, chewed my arse out, and told me to confess to you sister, we hugged. I tried to ignore it in the weeks since, but I've never been able to get it out of the back of my head."

Raquelle giggled nervously as she started to sweat all down her back, "Hey Siffra…it was just a friendly hug, you know! I'm also a bit of a flirt, so I can see how you could misread-"

"Stop, please. We had a moment, Raquelle," Siff insisted softly as her emerald eyes locked with Raq's deep brown eyes. "I felt the electricity between us, and I know you did too. For a brief moment, I wavered. I've never been able to forgive my fickle heart since; even if Revy does."

Raq's eyes started to water up as her heart was pieced. Gods, why does this have to hurt so Grima-blasted much? She leaned back into her backrest hopelessly as her soul was scourged.

Siffra took out the engagement ring out of a velvet pouch. It was a twisted metal hoop made with intertwined strands of yellow and green tinted gold to symbolize the hair colors of the partners. A green square-cut emerald sparkled in its simple setting. She noted as her hand shook slightly, "I showed this to you last week. A few years ago Mimi gave me her mother's engagement ring to reforge as a gift for my beloved." Tears silently hit the oak surface as she sobbed, "Y-you wanted me to give this to you, didn't you?"

Raquelle artfully dodged the heart rendering question. "I-I…would n-n-never betray my sister, Siff. It doesn't matter anyway," the heartbroken Archer said dully.

"By Naga's grace, I'm such a fool. I never realized that we were attracted to each other. I should have told Revy-"

A panicked Raq yelled, "You can never tell my sis about this!" A few other patrons glared in annoyance. The barkeep looked on with concern as she silently refilled the wine glasses. The Archer gritted her teeth as she shrunk back into her self loathing, "Your heart righted its course in the end, though. You once had feelings for Mimi, and maybe pity for me…but your soul is forever bonded to Revellia, right? Right?"

Siffra nodded as she wiped at her eyes, "Y-yeah. You're right of course. I'm such an ass when it comes to my heart."

That was far too close Raquelle rued. Siffra correctly deduced that I _had_ feelings for her; not that I _have_ feelings for her. She dexterously salvaged the situation, "Maybe there was a fire burst betwixt us, but remember that fireworks explode and die out in an instant." She gently took the ring out of her eternal friend's grasp and sadly felt the sting of those pitiless words…_if only_. Yes, her heart's silent answer was…yes I wanted that ring on my own finger. Naga forgive me. She wiped her own face dry and beamed as she handed it back, "Ya'know, the next time we meet, it'd better be as in-laws!"

Siff's head shoot up, as heat bloomed into her cheeks, "I always knew that both you and Revy would be the death of me!" Now that the whole misunderstanding was cleared up, Siff brightened up considerably. Both of them had suffered through one-sided loves before and survived.

Raquelle got up cackling with devious laughter. Ah the two lovebirds were far too easy to torment. She turned around to leave, but didn't get beyond a few steps before turning around. "I almost forgot! You'll be needing this!"

Siffra looked at the delicate brass key with a baffled expression, "What's this for? Aren't we still staying at the Shepard's barracks at the castle?" As soon as she glanced up with a perplexed expression, the Cavalier instantly regretted asking, because Raquelle's _I'm up to no good_ grins appeared.

She leaned in and whispered into her right ear, "That key fits in the lock of one of the coziest rooms upstairs, nice and quiet when you and your fiancée want to lie down in front of the glow of a warm fireplace for some...'bonding time'."

The implication hit Siff like a Pegasus kick to the head as her entire face erupted into every shade of red possible. She hissed in a mortified tone, "Raquelle, that's your sister you're talking-" She looked up to see the chair next to her was empty. That dastard had already made her escape. Still that impish grin was going to be haunting her for quite some time; she also knew that she was in for a lifetime's worth of teasing. She ruffled up her blond hair and sighed with a sloppy groin, "Ah Revy, you're worth any trouble. Forgive your klutzy knight. Please say yes, my love." She enjoyed the sound of the rain against the shutters as she nursed her glass of wine and prayed to the Gods for the best.

Outside in an alleyway, crouched behind a barrel, Raq knew she had done the right thing and let go of the bewitching Cavalier. But still…for the very first time in her life…Oh Gods, she felt her sister was the lucky one!


	12. Support 12-Revellia and Siffra (C-S)

**Support Conversation-Revellia and Siffra**

**Rank C**

**[Submitted by Aron The Aron]**

The green-haired Revellia, in her a modest sky-blue dress with a leather belt, thigh-length boots and lightweight steel armor that covered her chest, shoulders, upper arms and hands stood nervously as she hefted her bladed polearm and jammed into the wood and straw test dummy with a wavering cry. Her hazel eyes widened as she tugged on the haft of the spear and grimaced as it was still stuck in the dummy. She grunted and gave a sharp tug as the steel head popped off the shaft and she very nearly toppled backwards onto her rump. Why did it always end up like this? She uttered a mild oath and threw the staff to the ground, "Fiddlesticks!"

"Need a hand, Revellia?"

The Pegasus knight looked up in surprise as an attractive blond girl in head to toe black Cavalier armor over a dark grey tunic sauntered over. A few parts of the armor were decorated with amber hued accents and the Scout's arrowhead logo was painted on her pauldrons. Her long flaxen hair was pulled back into a sensible ponytail, and her green eyes eyed her new comrade with more than a touch of concern. Revellia couldn't maintain eye contact for long, and bashfully spoke softly, "U-uh…hi Siffra." She could see that Lady Mimika's trusted retainer was quite easy on the eyes. "I'm just so…ugh. I'm so terrible with a lance. I really shouldn't even be a Pegasus Knight."

As she pulled out the bent speartip from the wooden dummy, Siffra was well aware of her new ally's shy glances in her direction, but she quickly decided that she didn't want to scare the poor girl off. "Well, I'm not the one to judge. Chief Knight Philia obviously saw substantial talent in you, as she only would let the most qualified candidates in her esteemed ranks."

Revellia really didn't want to brag, but lying was not in her vocabulary. She sighed as she felt embarrassed by the undeserved praise. "She did value my efforts. I have superior eyesight, and can spot the foe as a scout better than nearly any of my sisters in arms. If I had better reflexes, I might have taken up the bow like my sister. I'm also one of the speediest riders and I can relay messages and coordinate tactical maneuvers. I also serve as the squad healer." Several of her fellow knights had pointedly suggested she was far better to reclass as a cleric and serve the Exalt exclusively as a healer; although thinking of that outcome made her stomach knot up tightly.

Siff grinned as she handed over the damaged blade as she couldn't resist lightly teasing this sweet roll of a girl, "Raquelle says you're the mother hen of the knights. Always fussing over your comrades' slightest injuries and giving your friends a morale boost."

The poor girl turned beet red, "Oh my! S-siffra….stop it please." She fidgeted as she put the blade and pole on the weapons rack to fix later. That cute and cheeky maiden wasn't really flirting with her! Calm down she sternly commanded to herself.

Siff laughed as she lightly flushed a bit herself, "Heh, sorry 'bout that! I can be a pain in the rump I know. Sorry for giving you a hard time."

Still pink in the cheeks, Revy turned back and gave a slight bow, "No need to apologize, Miss Siffra. I know you don't have any ill intent." She felt unhappy with herself that she was probably coming off as too prissy.

Siff gave herself a short pep talk, okay you can do this. Just be friendly and dial back the banter. You don't want your Lady to give you _the_ lecture again. The friendly Cavalier extended a friendly palm, "Let's start over. Friends?"

The Pegasus Knight hesitated but then firmly clasped Siffra's hands with both of hers, "Of course! I'm honored to fight with you! You can call me Revy if you like."

"Siff." She smiled again as she felt she had just dodged an arrow. She realized that Revy was a sweet and sensitive girl, and the last thing she need is to get on her bad side. "How about we help each other? I can give you pointers on your spear technique, and you can help me increase my riding dexterity and medical prowess. How does that sound?"

"W-wonderful! Thanks so much, Siff!" Without realizing what she was doing, she gave the mounted knight an ecstatic embrace.

Siff giggled and hugged her new friend tightly back, "Welcome to the Arrowhead Scouts, Revy."

The Pegasus Knight quickly pulled away and bowed hastily, but earnestly, "I'm happy to be of service. I look forwards to training with you." Just don't mess things up again, she chided herself.

**Rank B**

The wooden javelin felt heavy in Revellia's hand as she winded her arm back for a throw. Her eyes focused on the straw dummy that stood an odd thirty paces away, and with all of her might with a grunt, she threw her javelin with the grace of a child tossing stones. To her pleasant surprise, the javelin _finally_ found its mark and struck the dummy right in the head; her joy was short-lived however, as the javelin sagged downwards, pulled out of the soft straw and fell to the ground in a noisy clatter. That was the first time she had ever hit the dummy so far, and her mood had only sunken more with her most recent disappointment. She had failed again, and in front of her kind mentor as well.

Siffra kept her smile up as she knew any hint of disappointment would set poor Revellia back weeks of hard won effort. She piped up cheerfully, "Aw, cheer up Revy! You hit the target, and that's what matters!" The blond Cavalier squeezed her good friend's shoulder reassuringly.

The green-haired Pegasus Knight felt Siffra's touch as she joylessly sighed. "B-but... I really am hopeless with a lance; I can't even hit a straw dummy right," she mumbled out sadly, her shoulders slumped in defeat as she gazed out at the barely defaced target.

The two had taken to the practice field with the intention of improving Revellia's lancework, and in the hour that had elapsed: three practice lances, two javelins, and not a single straw dummy had been broken, and Revellia...well, let's just say her improvements were marginal at best, the glum Knight realized.

"Siffra, maybe we should just quit this special training. I'm no good as a student…and I don't want to waste your precious time on a hopeless case anymore."

Now that was uncalled for, Siff noted with irritation as the sweetheart of a girl denigrated herself yet again. She pulled the teary-eyed maiden into an affectionate half hug, "Now, now, don't be like that, it's not like fighting's the only thing that the Arrowheads do y'know." Siffra walked down and picked up the javelin, returning it to its rightful place on the weapon rack. She stared ahead at the sunlit fields with her back to Revellia, and spoke with more hesitation, "I-I admire you, Revy."

The Pegasus knight's eyes opened wide in equal parts shock and gratitude, "M-me? Why me of all people, Siffra? I can't do anything right."

"Siff. My friends like you have earned the right to use my nickname." She turned back around with slightly flushed cheeks. "Listen up. For one thing thanks to you I now know how to boil an egg."

Revellia tried to stay gloomy but her dear friend's sly smile made her chuckle slightly, "Oh come now, Siffr…Siff. Your cooking has gotten much better. You can cook much more than hard boiled eggs now."

"Sure," the green eyed girl replied with a wider smirk, as she ticked off his 'dishes' with her fingers, "I can cooked burnt pasta, burnt bear, burnt chicken and rice, burnt chicken soup…"

"Stop that," Revy giggled. "Just give it time. You try you best every day to master a skill that is completely foreign to you. You're already a skilled rider, a superb lanceman, and a disciplined warrior who I look up to as a paragon of a true hero."

Siff laughed as well, "Right back at'cha! You're our best aerial scout; you help heal with your stave so Bhavin isn't overworked, you nurse anyone who is sick in body or mind, and you're always cooking supper for the whole camp every night. You're more than worth your weight in gold!" Siff knew that her words were working, since Revellia's black mood had lifted up, if even by a few degrees.

She bashfully shifted on her feet at the undeserved praise. After all she was doing was her normal, uneventful job; but her contributions did not translate to martial prowess. Naga forgive me, she mused to herself. Siffra was so awesome and sweet behind that sarcastic and witty surface, the poor maiden's heart was beginning to slip down the slope towards the inevitable pit of heartbreak. She had started to have fantasies of Siffra being her loving and dependable partner, with Revy as the doting wife. Stop that, she fumed at herself. She doesn't like you that way, and never will.

"You even mend our clothes when we tear them," Siff chimed in grinning as she removed her cuirass and pointed at the grey tunic that she was wearing underneath. "I think someday a very fortunate lady will thank Naga's blessings every day for having such a devoted partner like you, Revy."

Several days earlier, the Cavalier had come back from Scouting run and was in the middle of taking off her armor when her grey tunic got caught on a arm guard. She ended up tearing a large hole in said tunic, and it was already dark out, so she folded it up and left it with the equipment that was to be discarded later before retiring for the night...only to mysteriously find it neatly folded in her tent the following morning, sewn back together with a mother's brand of love and care. She went to Ronna to thank her since she figured the maid was responsible, so she was genuinely befuddled when her friend denied doing anything.

Revellia suddenly turned beet-red as her far off thoughts returned to the here and now, sputtering and stammering out gibberish before words finally took form in her throat. "H-h-how did you know that?! I only do that when everyone else is asleep!"

Siffra's grin widened, "Because you just spilled the beans! Thanks for fixing my tunic for me~" She realized that her interest in the earnest Pegasus knight was skittering over the grey zone between friendship and romantic yearnings. She knew both her Lady and Raq would chew her out over the flirting, but her need to express her feelings disguised as banter was becoming more insistent every day.

Revellia, upon realizing she had been had, trembled as her blush grew brighter. As always the flirtatious compliments were making her heart thud out of control. Her cheeks puffed out in a cute pout as she simultaneously swooned and berated herself for always taking the bait. She pointed at Siffra and attempted to say something with an annoyed glare. Alas, her voice failed to shape words, and after a minute of incoherence, Revellia turned heel and ran off in embarrassment.

"Revy, wait!" Siffra could only sigh with as she leaned on the weapons rack as she saw her green hair disappear around a was in for it now.

**Rank A**

"Oww," the comely Cavalier complained as her comrade repaired her fractured tibia with her mend staff.

Revy would normally give Siffra a motherly chiding for whimpering like a baby as she completed her reknitting of the bones; however considering the severed bonds between them she opted to keep grimly silent. At least when she was in combat fighting (badly), scouting, or healing, she could push her roiling emotions to the side. Every time the tumult of a heart-stopping battle was over, she ached unbearably inside. She had fallen completely, utterly, helplessly in love with the adorable and dashing Cavalier and knew that she would never love her back.

"Ya'know, maybe you should break my other leg and heal it up to stay in practice, Revy," a still wincing Siffra remarked.

Revellia's hazel eyes widened in shock, and she squeaked out, "N-no t-thank you." This was the first time either of them had said anything other than terse battle commands or questions in weeks. They studiously avoided each other in the campsite or during any down time. They were nearly silent during their daily training sessions. Still, every chance she could, she had requested Lady Mimika to pair them together as a vanguard. She claimed that a combined mounted and flying Calvary could intimidate their foes and efficiently scout out the terrain for their Lady's tactical benefit. Her utterly selfish actual reason was to be Siff's stalker. Much like her doomed crushes in her hometown, she pined after Siffra in a hopeless, despondent manner; her dreams were haunted nearly on a nightly basis of the blond knight icily rebuffing her maiden's confession.

The Cavalier tested her weight gingerly on her newly healed leg and sighed, "Look, Revy. Please laugh or get angry at me, but for Gods sake react!"

Revellia carefully stowed her staff on its holding bracket on Serendipity's saddle, giving her a chance to hide her beet red face of mortification from Siff. "I-I'm not mad at you…promise Sir Siffra."

The blond scowled deeply, "So I guess I'm back to not even rating a nickname, huh?"

Revy whirled around and pleaded, "Sir Siffra, please! P-please don't make this any harder t-than it has to be. I am grateful beyond words that we still fight and train together. Thanks to you I can now hit the target more than a third of the time!"

Siffra gave a fierce nod, knowing full well why Revy was acting so distant. Not that she had been any better, as Mimi and Raq had separately chewed her arse out for her stupidity. "Thanks to you, I can actually cook a meal that any six year old could handle, apply dressings that don't actually fall off, and sew a patch on with stitches that look like a drunken spider spun them. So thank you, Sir Revellia."

She had been dreading this day, when Siff would finally catch onto her gazing at her from afar, and manipulating the tactical pairings to be at her side, even if being her wife was forever out of her reach. Her heart squeezed even further as she fidgeted.

The Cavalier managed a slight smile, "I can tell I've upset you. I'm sorry."

"No, no, not at all! It's just you used to call me…R-Revy." Please Naga, please don't let Siffra tell me that she hates me, she prayed fervently.

Siff chuckled and spoke with mock sternness, "'kay. Let me get this straight. You want to be called Revy, but I should always be Sir Siffra. How is that fair?"

Revellia looked tearfully at her beloved but hopped back in shock as his former friend gently wiped one of her tear streaks away with her thumb. "Ah! I-I mean…it i-isn't fair Si-Siff."

"There we go," the Cavalier spoke in a soothing tone with a bright smile. "We are still friends, aren't we?"

Revy's tears continued to fall as panic seized her heart, "I gotta go, Siff! Bye!" She gasped as she felt Siff's gloved hand seize her wrist.

"Please stay. I need to get this out on the table."

Revy's heart was hammering out of control, "Let me go! I k-know you loathe the sight of me!" Oh Gods, why had she just said that out loud? Now the Cavalier would never speak with her again.

Siff pulled the slender Pegasus knight back and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hugging her from behind. "Does this feel like hate, Revy?"

The green-haired maiden looked wildly around in flustered panic, struggled weakly, and then fell limply back into Siffra's embrace. She was doomed. She turned on herself, Oh Naga, preserve me. I know she is about to tell me that we will only be best friends forever. I know I won't be able to be satisfied with just that. I'm such a spoiled and selfish child for wanting more from my lovely armored angel. She spoke with an uncontrollable waver, "N-no, Siff…it feels so warm."

Siff felt fortunate that Revellia's elder sister had insisted that all of her sibling's antics were an elaborate ruse to stay near the Cavalier, and that her affections towards the mounted knight were deep and true. It still made her pulse race to go through with this effort to breach the walls that divided their hearts. "I can feel your heart racing even through my arms, Revy. Are you afraid of me?"

"N-no. I'm afraid of myself. I c-c-can't stop these rotten, hateful feelings of wanting…needing something t-that will never belong to me."

Siffra felt like a complete idiot for letting this pointless dancing around each other's feelings for going on far too long. Well no time like the present to make a fresh start. "Revy, I want you to know that my heart is racing faster than Serry can fly. I'm terrified right now on what you must think of a dense, teasing, craven fool like me."

"What? You're frightened too? How can that be possible? You're so brave, talented, capable, charming, and adorable! You're literally a noble-hearted knight in shining…er…black and amber armor." Oh no, I said too much again, the miserable girl rued.

"Hmm, thanks for putting me on a pedestal I don't deserve. I wish I had half your compassion, domestic talents, and a mother-like pride in supporting everyone in the Scouts and Shepards…always at your own expense. You are, in fact, a Pegasus Knight in shining armor." Her grip tightened, "In fact I now know that I broke your heart completely by accident."

"Oh Naga, have mercy on my late soul," the maiden lamented as death was preferable to this crushing force of humiliation. "So I foolishly assumed that my ruse to manipulate you to be at my side was obvious from the very beginning?"

"Gods no. I'm as dense as a rock, Revy. Both Mimi and Raq had to hit me over the head that you were despairing in a one-sided love that you felt would be forever unrequited." Siff chuckled bitterly at the memory that some of the hitting had been quite literal on Raquelle's part.

Revellia felt shivers from her armored boots all the way up to her crimson face, "Y-y-yes…I do l-love you, Siffra." Not that you would ever want me back, she sighed to herself. More crying into her pillow awaited her for countless nights to come, she realized forlornly.

Siff's green eyes watered up, "Good. I…I love you too, Revellia."

Revy's mind went blank…and then completely switched off.

Siff yelped in surprise as the Pegasus knight fainted dead away and sent them both toppling over.

…

Several minutes later Revellia stirred and realized she was on a firm but very warm pillow. "Mmmm…that feel's so cozy. Five more minutes Raq…okay?"

"Sure," Siffra replied in an obvious tone of relief. "Take all the time you want."

"Mmm-hmm." She closed her eyes again and relaxed. She idly brushed her hand across the pillow seam…and quickly realized she recognized the stitchwork as her own. She frowned, that type of coarse thread was used to mend holes in the Scout's clothing, not pillowcases. That meant she wasn't on a pillow at all. Her eyes flew open as she realized she was sprawled along the soft grass with her head in Siffra's unarmored lap. "Oh Gods! I'm so sorry, Siff!"

Siff merrily used her hand to carefully restrain her love's attempts to sit up. "You fainted, my dear. Better take it slow."

"Ah! Ah! I'm so sorry Siffra! I said all those terrible horrible things to you. I even confessed my clumsy feelings to you." She covered her burning face with her hands. "I actually said I l-loved you."

"Oh you sure did. And I love you twice back."

"You're so considerate to a hick villager like-What?" She shot off the lap and turned to face her crush only to find her eyes lost in those pools of green that threatened to consume her very soul. "Oh…what do I even…"

The sheepish blond kowtowed towards the cute maiden, "If you forgive and accept my mistreatment of you, I promise to make it up to you a hundredfold for now on." Her eyes blazed as she took Revy's shaking hands in hers, "I love you and wish to be with you. Please be my girlfriend, Sir Revellia Illunis!"

Was she dreaming? Revy would pinch herself, but both of her hands were constrained. She opted to bite her tongue instead. Predictably, she yelped "Yowwwth!"

Siff was completely disarmed, "Wha? Are you okay?"

A sniffling Revellia nodded while feeling like a complete fool, "I bitwth my tongwrth."

The Cavalier burst out into hysterical laughter.

Revy fumed helplessly as she put on an adorable pout, "Itwth's n-not funny!"

"Sure it is, cutie." Her smile belied that her heart was thudding as her confession had still gone unanswered. "I'm sorry that I made you pout, Revy…even if you are an adorable cinnamon bun while you do so."

Revy wept tears of elation. Could it be possible? She would give away twenty years of her life if this moment didn't turn out to be a cruel dream imposed on her by her own treacherous and selfish heart. She collected herself with all of her force of will, and spoke in a slightly hitched voice, "Sir Siffra M-meyer…I accept your f-feelings. I will be your girlfriend forever, if you'll have such a luckless and plain mai-"

Siff excitedly cut off Revy's self flagellation by a firm but sweet kiss on her lips, silencing the staggered Pegasus knight. She held her close to her body and silently swore never to let her go again.

Revellia did something she had long yearned to do besides kissing her peerless crush; she deftly unknotted Siffra's ponytail and caressed her free-flowing flaxen locks.

Serendipity whinnied and nosed Revy's back, as he was getting quite grumpy at his mistress for forgetting his lunchbag of oats.

Both halves of the newly minted couple broke into amused giggles as an annoyed Pegasus broke up their tender confession. Each took turns kissing his brown muzzle with the deepest of affection.

Revy felt Siff's arm around her as she happily fed her mount an apple and a bunch of carrots. She still couldn't believe that Raquelle was right all along. Maybe her insanely high luck had rubbed off on her for once. Naga be praised, she prayed…I swear to be the best girlfriend ever!

**Rank S**

The stars were already starting to dot the Eastern sky over the city of Ylisstol as the view out of the royal castle window indicated that a certain Cavalier's mission was going to run very, very late.

Siffra looked at her reflection in the silver mirror with a deep pout. The grey dress with maroon gloves and white lace around the neck did not suit her at all in her opinion. She was not dainty like Mimika, Maribelle or Lissa. She had no feminine charm at _all_. She thought bitterly that you would have better luck making a pig look sexy in a dress than a muscular tomboy like herself. She groused, "Arrgh! This looks so stupid! I'm just going to look like an idiot in front of my priceless love."

Mimika and Raquelle exchanged wearied looks as this was the tenth dress that the increasingly frantic Cavalier had tried on.

The green-haired ponytailed Archer Raq piped up, "C'mon, Siff. You look gorgeous in that one too. The proposal will go perfectly. Remember the plan." The fetching archer silently groused that her heart had been inadvertently been broken by the dashing blond who only had eyes for her little sister Revy. She prayed that her still seeping wound to her heart would one day scab over.

Mimika sighed, "Siff, listen to us. You have a well toned body, beautiful emerald eyes, silken blond hair and a fetching face. You are not a muscle-bound meathead like 'The Vaike'!" Like her fellow broken-heart's club member Raq, Mimika had crushed on Siffra Meyers several years prior. Luckily Mimi had since recovered and was already happily involved with an adorable and sexy lamia maiden. Although she was not a woman of much faith she still prayed to Naga that Raquelle could yet find a sympathetic and devoted partner in her constant companion Moon Proculvis.

"I'm g-going to pass out," a hyperventilating warrior stammered. "R-Revy will laugh at me and see that she was wasting her affections on me."

A high pitched voice just out in the hallway interrupted Siffra's self-pity party, "Hey! Get lost Moon. No boys allowed."

"B-but Princess Lissa, I should assure you that I am well versed in the styles, patterns and latest trends of the noble elite. I have been ingratiating into their society for years now," the handsome blond soothsayer protested.

The very unladylike princess retorted, "Blah-de-blah-blah! Thanks for carrying the dress, Moon. Now shoo, shoo!"

"Y-yes, milady." He called out, "Do your utmost, Miss Siffra! Your fortune is most auspicious!"

Moon's prissy antics finally broke through Raquelle's foul mood. Raq burst out laughing as she plucked up her bow and yelled at the door, "Who wants shish-kabob tonight?"

"Erk! I w-w-will adjourn at one Miss Raquelle!" The fortune teller ran down the hallway at a gallop.

A merrily giggling Lissa unlatched the door, and entered her own bedroom with a dark dress draped over her arms. "He's such fun to tease! You're a great influence on him Raq."

The nimble Archer chuckled and smiled to the mischievous princess. Moon's training was coming along nicely she mused. Other than still relying too heavily on purple prose in his speech, the former fop was coming close to acting like an actual human being under her watchful tutoring. His blue eyes were kinda dreamy in her opinion. She roused herself from her daydream and frowned. No she wouldn't consider him anything more than a friend. She wasn't going to go for a rebound relationship just because in some alternate bad timeline they had been parents to the Ruined future warrior.

Lissa put the dress over her canopied bed, "It took me awhile to find this one. It used to belong to Emm when she was my age."

Siffra turned and gawked at the dress. It was exactly the shade of her armor. She gaped, "Wow! That's just perfect."

"Hooray," Mimika enthused in a flat tone.

"Mimi! Stop picking on me," Siffra whined.

Mimi broke into a soft chuckle. "Promise not to call me 'papa' again, and we'll have a deal."

"Feh. No way. It's too much fun calling you Lydia's 'daddy'."

Mimika's blue eyes flashed with amusement, "Then I will continue to make sport of you in return, fair Siffra."

Lissa hugged Siffra tenderly, "Never mind the mean Miss Mimika! I envy you, Siff. I'd love to find someone dashing and sweet to love someday."

Siffra finally calmed down a notch, "You're right. I've got to have more confidence. Revy deserves a knight in shining black armor to always have her back. I've got this!" Just try not to faint, you ass, Siff thought fiercely.

…

Siffra cursed to herself as she hurriedly weaved in and out of Ylisstol's brightly illuminated bustling streets, nervously checking herself over with every other step she took and fixing nonexistent imperfections with her braided blond hair, and jet black dress trimmed in an amber corset, cuffs, collar and hem. She was two hours late, and she had already gotten an earful from Raquelle for making such an amateurish mistake. She just hadn't expected herself to take so long to choose something to wear, something that (with the power of hindsight) didn't sound all that characteristic of her. However, tunics with pants and Cavalier armour were the only costumes she had ever worn before. She made a despairing plea to Naga hoping her date wouldn't be upset by her tardiness…or had already ran away in tears.

That prayer, along with her breath, had been promptly forgotten once she had reached the plaza.

Seated at the edge of a magically illuminated fountain was Revellia chatting brightly with a teen girl with long sandy brown hair, tall dark boots, gloves, and a plain forest green dress adorned with countless pouches and pockets. Siff was instantly puzzled by the strange girl's identity as Revy seemed to know her very well.

As she turned to regard her love, she fell head over heels all over again. By Naga, Pegasus Knight Revellia Illunis looked ravishing illuminated in the lamplight. If a young maiden is thought of as having a thin, delicate frame, then she stuck out for being equipped with an extravagant degree of 'adultness'. The elegant blue dress she wore accentuated her well-proportioned slimness, yet gave her contours a sense of soft roundness; her normally straight hair had become gentle waves of forest-green. The starlit skies only served to heighten her allure more, as the poorly hidden stares from those nearby demonstrated. She looked up from staring at the bustling life around her to see her date, breaking out into a deeply relieved smile as she waved. "S-Siffra, I was so worried something had happened to you! Are you feeling sick? Do you need some medicine?" The 'mother hen' routine automatically kicked in as a worried maiden felt Siff's bare forehead.

Suddenly Siffra felt very self-conscious; the last thing she needed was a hit to her own confidence, but Revy's newly-revealed beauty was making her less sure of herself. "R-Revy," she stammered as she bowed contritely. "I'm s-so sorry I kept you waiting so long. You had every right to cancel our date," she managed to say, nearly squeaking a few times before she got her act together. "You look wonderful by the way."

"O-Oh! T-thank you..." Revellia blushed at the compliment and averted her gaze away from Siffra's beguiling green eyes, letting an awkward silence settle for just a little too long until Siffra got the hint.

The Cavalier berated herself for the hundred-thousandth time as she brightly forced a smile to cover up her turbulent emotions, "Well…er…I…"

The young friend of Revellia broke into adorable giggles as she gracefully curtsied, "Your girlfriend is so precious, Auntie Revy!"

"Miss Flo, be nice," a fiercely blushing Revellia protested.

"I…um," Siffra sputtered ineptly. She finally righted her spinning head, "Umm, who are you Miss?"

"Ah, Florence Federlicht, bard extraordinaire at your service, Miss Meyers."

"So you told your friend alllllll about me, huh," Siffra replied with an inquisitive smirk.

Revy was deeply relieved to not have to gaze at her dashing heroine with flustered glances for once, "W-well my sweet, Flo and I met two years ago when she arrived at the Princess Caeda orphanage. She helps out in the Pegasus stables and is quite the musical and dance prodigy. I wonder where she gets it from."

Flo giggled softly with her amused hazel eyes, "I wonder…" She curseyed again, "You'd better be nice to Aunt Revy. She's a keeper."

Siff couldn't help but be deeply amused at this cheeky yet sweet girl's banter. She bowed instead of curtsying in return despite being attired in an improbably fancy dress. "Charmed. Call me Siff, Miss Flo."

Florence suddenly gave Siffra a fierce hug and took in her sweet sweat. It took all her will not to cry at finally meeting her other mother after five ungodly long years. She giggled, "You're surprisingly soft, Auntie Siff.'" She reluctantly let go after beaming to both of her oblivious parents. "I'll be inside providing the mood music. Have fun, you crazy kids," she teased as she dashed in. She would have an undignified cry in the storeroom first, and then she would play the sweetest tunes on her ten stringed lute for her mothers' date. Thank Naga that she would be part of the proposal that she only heard riveting tales of before. After her shift was over she would finally reunite with her best friend Lydia Paraglaive at the royal castle.

Siffra was still completely baffled by what had just happened.

Revellia tittered happily, "She does that to me all the time. You get used to it."

"Okay then." Siff gently enfolded Revy's hand in hers, savoring its warmth. "Do you want to begin our... Date, sweetie?"

"I do, my love," Revy gushed.

…

The Twilight Tavern, so named for its dim lighting throughout the higly polished dark oaken room. The scarce light from hanging lanterns and tableside candles gave the whole place a moody, romantic atmosphere, perfect for a couple on an important date. Revellia timidly watched herself nurse the glass of wine in her hands as she and Siffra caught up with each other's lives over the winsome melody that Florence provided with her voice and lute. Her darling Cavalier was regaling her with amusing tales from her previous life back at Sunstone Keep; stories of comedic misadventures kept Revellia giggling the whole way, and although some details were clearly embellished, they were harmless exaggerations. Revy had never knewn Siffra was such a talented storyteller.

"... and Vanny tore his robes in half the first time he ever got on a Pegasus! He basically had to tie himself up just keep his arse from being on display for all to see. Poor Aunt Matilia looked so mortified!" Siffra nearly succeeded in making Revy lose her composure, but the red cheeks and stifled giggles were reward enough for her. "Don't let Vanny know I told you this story or that I got a glimse of his cute backside! He didn't dare ride another Pegasus for the next seven years!"

"I-I won't," Revy struggled to say without breaking into a giggling fit. The meal had been wonderfully extravagant. She had never even imagined such delectable food or spirits could exist. Despite arriving hours late her girlfriend had been so gallant and charming. She smiled sincerely, "Thank you for everything tonight; I had a lot of fun!"

Siffra raised an eyebrow. "Oh? The date's still not over yet!"

Before she knew it, Revy had been taken by the hand and led away from the table by her date. "W-Wait! Wait a moment! Where are we going," she stuttered as she was taken up a flight of stairs, away from the tavern and up to the next surprise Siffra had in store for her.

Revy felt naked terror as Siffra silently led her through halls of closed doors. She knew what an inn was, but there was no way that Siffra was...Oh gods they weren't sharing a room for the night were they? They weren't married yet! And yet, if Siffra asked with her angelic voice for Revellia to bare her body and soul, she doubted she would have the strength to say no.

While Revellia was going red in the face, Siffra was making it a point to banish the feral desire every time it cropped up in her thoughts. She still had the brass key Raquelle had given her the other day, and its subtle weight only aggravated the temptations. Only when she found the final flight of stairs leading to a trapdoor did she breathe a sigh of relief. "Here we are! Ready for one more surprise Revy?"

The cute Pegasus Knight weekly surrendered her maiden's heart to her beloved, "W-w-w-wait! Wait! I'm not ready for this! Oh Gods, be gentle, my l-love." Revellia' misplaced protests died in her throat as she was led to a starlit rooftop, greeted by thousands of twinkling stars and the pale glow of the moon. The generous view of Ylisstol, bathed in the subtle glows of lanterns and torchlight, painted a harmony of night and light, one that left the Pegasus Knight lost for words. She swooned, "It's... It's all so beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Revellia gasped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a hot breath against her ear. She felt her body melt into the embrace as she sighed, "S-Siff, you're-"

"You're the most beautiful women in all of Ylisse; you own the purest heart I know. You're the doting mother of the Arrowhead Scouts; you're the only woman I love. That's why-"

Revellia felt the arms slip from her waist, and confusion settled as she turned around looking for answers, as she asked "Hmm? That's why what?"

Siffra was now on one knee, raising a beautiful green and gold ring for her to see, "Revellia Illunis, will you marry me?"

Revy had dreamed for this moment all her life. From her first daydreams of a fair maiden pledging their heart to her since she was thirteen to her uncontrollable affections for her dashing knight Siffra, this was the moment that she never thought she would live to see. A lady wanted Revy as her wife! Her! A frumpy, commoner, nobody, maiden. Her field of vision started to go dark as she slumped forwards.

A panicked Siffra started to yelp, "Revy, no-" The maiden's forehead clonked into Siffra's face as the Cavalier caught her love and dropped the ring in the process. "Oh shite!" She watched helplessly as she watched the gorgeous shiny ring roll right off the tiled rooftop and dropped into the dark alleyway below. There was a soft clink and then silence.

Several minutes later, with a swelling bump on her head, Revellia's eyes fluttered open. She stared up as her peerless love inelegantly blubbered.

"…stupid, craven, inbred, asinine, lunkheaded, idiotic, ugly, unlovable…" She paused to take a breath as her tears spattered over Revy's face, "…foolish, crass, lazy-arsed, clumsy, clutzy, dumbass!"

"Heya love," Revy murmured.

"Don't say yes, Revy. Don't marry me, my everything. Don't marry a louse like me. I'm such a stupid, craven, inbred, asinine-"

"…sweet, caring, loving, brave-"

Siffra wiped her dripping nose on her sleeve, "Gods no, I'm hopeless! I was two hours late to our date. All I did was tell you insipid stories about my stupid childhood. I made you think I was going to ravish you. I made you faint because you couldn't think of any other way to turn a creep like me down. And last but not least, I lost the ring! Naga herself must be against our match."

Revy rubbed at her sore forehead as she soothed, "…dashing, thoughtful, gorgeous, kind, generous, loving, devoted…wife."

"Gods, just tell me to jump in a lake…wait what?" Her eyes widened with shock, "What did you say?"

"You're a sweet, caring loving-," Revy replied with a beaming smile.

Siffra was utterly at sea, "No, not that! The other thing!"

Revellia looked mildly confused as she basked in Siffra's lap pillow. Her hazel eyes shimmered as she replied, "My wife. After all it would be my life's dream to marry you, my angel. So my answer is yes…ring or no."

A gold and green hoop bounced off Siff's skull over from the cracked open trapdoor by a strongly invested bard trainee. Flo giggled to herself, Gods you're so hopeless, mother. After gazing wistfully at the sweet and inept lovebirds, she let the hatch shut again.

Siff picked up the priceless ring gifted to her by Mimi herself, and shakily slid it over Revy's left ring finger. She smiled helplessly, "You're such a beautiful fool, Miss Revellia."

She contentedly looked up at her fiancée and beamed with tears pooling in her eyes, "I do not care what I am, as long as I spend the rest of my life with you, Miss Siffra."

Siffra cried too as they locked lips under the starlight and their hearts were forever entwined.


	13. Support 13-Sonya and Bhavin (C-A)

**Support Conversation-****Sonya and Bhavin**

**[Submitted by ChillyIce]**

**Rank C**

Sonya gasped and blinked away tears as reality dispelled her horrific nightmare. Hailing from Plegia as she did, nightmares of the Fell dragon that at least a third of the population fervently worshiped were a common enough occurrence. However this one was a hundred thousand times worse as it was so Grima-damned vivid. It had felt so real; the smell of her charred companions was still seared into her mind. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she blearily took in the fact that she was still in the land of the living. "Uhhh, Pegasus plop."

"Welcome back," came a soothing tenor voice that took her endless moments to pinpoint as Bhavin; Lady Mimika's faithful and handsome keep priest.

She blinked her bleary eyes. Two flesh-colored blobs slowly came into focus. "Who…who's there," she woozily inquired.

The silver haired Dark mage Xolette had her hands clasped in front of her face in a prayer-like fashion. Her normally tan face was unusually pale, and her amber eyes were squeezed shut as she desperately prayed to the Gods that her friend would be okay. If Sonya died she would _never_ forgive herself. She was dressed in black boots, black pants, a gray floral shirt, and wrist-length grey gloves.

Bhavin finished his healing spell and lowered his stave with quiet satisfaction. Mimi's Priest was a tall, handsome man with compassionate brown eyes, honey brown skin, and free-flowing black hair hanging nearly to his waist. He was dressed in the normal priest vestment of long white robes with violet trim at the sleeves, collar, and lower hemline. Underneath he wore a black shirt that extended up to his neck, brown boots, and silver armored gloveless gauntlets. Relief crossed his kindly face as he squeezed Xolette's shoulder, "She is awake, my child."

"Sonya," Xolette sobbed as she gave her Pegasus knight friend a crushing hug. "I'm so sorry. I tried to hold Grima's evil back as long as I could. I'm sorry I'm so pathetically weak."

Sonya returned the embrace and rubbed the sobbing Dark mage's back comfortingly. She was a short, slender, but muscular tan-skinned woman with white hair cut in a Pixie cut, and mischievous green eyes. She was wearing her classic sleeveless white Pegasus knight dress with black trim, and tall white boots and gloves. She gave both Arrowhead Scouts a cheeky grin and exclaimed, "75 seconds! See, Letti! You told me that your touch was instantly damaging; yet you held it back for 75 entire seconds when we joined hands. Now that is what I call control." The Pegasus knight pushed herself into a sitting position, "That experiment went swimmingly. Now I just need to write it…down," she murmured as her vision swam and unwelcome nausea flared up.

Bhavin reached out to gently guide her back onto her back on the bed in the Royal infirmary in Ylisstol. "Peace my child. Please rest for now."

"Ugh. 'kay Vanny."

Xolette looked horrified at the sight, "Oh Gods, if you can't forgive me, I'd understand."

Sonya felt a lot better as the room had finally stopped spinning. She cleared her throat, "Thanks for restoring my vitality Vanny."

"It is both my duty and my pleasure to help. The Gods have truly blessed you."

She turned to her friend and managed a weak smile, "Letti, don't let this get you down. First off, this was my idea; I blackmailed you to gain your cooperation. Second, we'll figure this out. When I see a scientific problem to solve, it's like an itch that I have to scratch." She winked, "I'll be up before ya know it."

"I-I c-can't do that ever experiment again. I'm sorry, Sonya," Xolette cried.

Bhavin gave a comforting embrace to the distraught Mage, "Xolette, Sonya is fine. She will make a full recovery after she rests."

She sniffed and wiped at her bloodshot eyes and nodded in meek confirmation.

He soothed, "Why don't you return to the library? Mitsuji is waiting for you, and I am sure he will be more than happy to support you. You are a great asset to the Scouts. Ask the Archivist if you do not believe me."

"Thanks Father Bhavin. Get well soon, Sonya." The white-haired woman nodded slowly before retreating from the pair. Then she turned around and pressed a wrapped cloth object into Sonya's hand just before she slipped silently out the door, still on the verge of tears.

The priest and Pegasus knight were left alone.

Sonya unwrapped her present and was delighted to see the timing hourglass that she had dropped during the experiment had been repaired by Xolette even though the metal was now a shiny dark grey, the glass was light grey, and the sand was now ominously glowing a luminescent violet color. "Woah. Letti's power is seriously amazing."

Bravin shook his head with a smile, "Agreed. That timing glass now contains a very small amount of the Fell Dragon's unholy power."

"Well, thanks Vanny," Sonya sighed as she readied herself to leave as well.

Vanny's firm hands on her shoulders restrained her from getting to her feet. She kept her breathing easy though she wanted to pull away from the man's hold.

"You hurt her as much as her power hurt you, Sonya," Bhavin noted somberly.

Sonya sighed in exasperation, "Look. I was just trying to help. She knows that she can hold her power in check for over a minute. With practice I'm sure her control will keep improving as her power increases in combat."

The priest gave her a softly weary look before sitting on a stool beside her bed. "My vision was of seeing all my friends burnt to a cinder on a mountain just outside of a burning Ylisstol. Grima's breath set me afire and I plummeted off a thousand foot high cliff to my death." He paused and quietly inquired, "What was yours?"

"Ouch, that sounded bad. You touched her hand too," Sonya asked as she rubbed her aching forehead.

"By accident in my case. But yes, her hand touched my wrist for an instant, and the next thing I knew I was facing down a titanic brown scaled dragon with six, pupil-less glowing crimson eyes filled to overflowing with pure hate."

The Pegasus knight sighed, "I saw Grima incinerate the Arrowhead Scouts with one bout of flame. Then he turned his breath on Revy, Cali and Sumia as their Pegasi swooped in to attack. They were all turned into charred corpses and their bodies shattered on the stony ground below. Then it was Aysel's and my turn to perish, as I cursed the Gods for abandoning the world."

"That will occur every time her power emerges. And you will swear it is really happening. I would strongly recommend that you desist in any further experiments. We should not push her out of her comfort zone, if we wish her heart to remain intact."

Her eyes narrowed with a strong resolve as she rebutted his kind but misplaced notion, "Your muscles don't grow if you don't push 'em past their comfort zone." Sonya replied smartly, "Besides while those two are pouring through books, nothing is gettin' done. She's losin' hope. By conducting Project Bypass she'll figure out how to control her power at will to avoid hurting me."

"Or she will end up hating herself even more should she fail," Bhavin pointed out gently.

"She will learn if she has no choice. It is sink or swim because the alternative is that her curse will cripple her soul."

"What if her power fatally saps your lifeforce?"

"I'll take my chances, Vanny. It's okay. I got it," Sonya jumped to her feet, and nearly toppled over as she swayed light-headedly. She squared her stance and gradually her dizzy spell faded out, "See? All good."

Bhavin sighed, "Would anything deter you from this?"

Sonya thought about it, "Not a chance! 'cause I know I'm right." She smiled widely, lifting her head confidently. "Besides, you'll be here to patch me up, right?"

Bhavin stood up with a mildly exasperated frown, "Of course, but I would prefer that you didn't hurt yourself in the first place." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're also an invaluable asset to the Scouts. We can't afford to lose a talented aerial scout."

"Hey, you're bein' too gloomy, Vanny." She beamed, "Speaking of flying, have you ever rode a Pegasus?" Sonya asked, changing subjects in a completely jarring fashion. "You haven't seen the city till you see it from the sky!"

"Er…I would be d-delighted, my child." Naga preserve me, he silently prayed as he was mortally afraid of heights!

…

Bhavin stood in front of the buckskin Pegasus who was glaring at him with her annoyed light brown eyes. He heard that the winged horses distrusted men, but this was the first time he had been so close to such a large and temperamental beast.

"Aysel, you naughty girl. This is my friend, Vanny," the short woman chided the horse as she patted its neck. She brushed her chocolate brown mane indulgently before standing on her toes to whisper something into the Pegasus's ear. The Pegasus's arched back relaxed and then she folded up her brown wings tightly, allowing riders to hop on her golden hued body. "Okay, Vanny. Up ya go," she motioned.

With minimal help, the priest mounted the Pegasus, even as his stomach turned over itself at the prospect of being _up there_.

Aysel gave him an agitated stare, but Sonya whispered soft words to the beast. The Pegasus knight, now outfitted in her white armor on her chest, shoulders, arms, and shins swung herself gracefully onto the Pegasus in front of the priest. "Hold on, I don't want you to fall. Aysel might, but not me."

Bhavin wondered if he had made a grave mistake as his companion laughed merrily.

It was too late to back out. With a click of Sonya's tongue, the buckskin mare kicked off the ground. Powerful wings beat beside them.

Vanny barely suppressed a scream as he clung to the sprightly woman in front of him with white knuckles. His hair billowed uncontrollably behind as he went far to fast and high up for comfort.

She whooped excitedly as she urged her mount higher. Their arc of ascent leveled off and the pair were soon coasting at a steady altitude. "Ah! Just look at the light hitting Ylisstol. Look Vanny," she called out excitedly.

"D-do I have to," Bhavin softly whimpered.

"Yep! Or are you craven?"

"O-okay. I will open my eyes, but mind you I am craven," the Priest admitted ruefully. He reluctantly opened his eyes looking past beating wings and his mouth fell open in utter awe. The capital city was sprawled below them with its citizens were walking back and forth like ants. The stones reflected the golden sunlight beautifully. He looked at the Pegasus knight who looked completely at ease up in the air, her short hair fluttering in the breeze. He loosened his grip on her waist with reluctance, feeling as though their closeness was improper.

"Nothing like this to blot out a horrible nightmare," she enthused.

"You seem at peace up here," Bhavin noted quietly.

"Yup. No one can touch me up here. No one can hurt you if they can't reach you," Sonya replied.

"Who hurt you," he asked, concerned at the implications that she left in the open air. He quickly changed his mind, "My apologies. You should feel no obligation to reply. I was being intrusive."

"No sweat, my friend. No one can touch me now. I'm up here ya'know," Sonya said distractedly, but with a chuckle. She realized that Vanny really was a sweetheart, even when he was overly stuffy and polite. She had a sudden urge to start a new experiment to get the handsome priest to loosen up a bit…or a lot.

Bhavin diplomatically dropped the subject for now, and resolved to let the matter rest unless she brought it up herself. It was not in his nature to force anyone to confide in him.

Sonya urged the Pegasus forward and Aysel followed the command. The priest approached a semblance of equilibrium as he acclimated to the height. He might never lose his terror of heights, but he was decidedly willing to face his fears to experience this thrill again. The pair flew around the city for a span of ten minutes before the Pegasus knight landed her mount just outside the inner castle ramparts.

Bhavin dismounted into the soft grass of the Royal gardens while the white-haired woman stayed mounted. "That was fun. Next time we should do loop-de-loops and barrel rolls," Sonya enthused as she gleefully twisted the knife.

Bhavin paled slightly. "Thank you, but the next time I would wish-" He stopped talking as a rustle of wings indicated that Sonya was gone before he could decline the offer. She was a mere speck in the sky and he looked up after her with a faint afterglow of the ride still warming his body in the chilly air.

**Rank B**

High up on a tree limb, Sonya hummed in interest as she closely monitored the ants she was watching as they marched single file to a piece of cheese. They collectively carried off a bite-size piece as they pointedly ignored the piece of exact same cheese beside it. She hastily scribbled into her experimental logbook as a voice far below caught her attention.

"My child, what are you doing up there," Bhavin's calm voice inquired.

Sonya leaned over the edge of the limb and gave the handsome priest burdened by a large pack a wave. She replied, "Just conducting a simple experiment. I was trying to find a way to keep pests away from our food supplies. I have found some intriguing results. It appears that vinegar with a mix of peppermint and lemon repels ants."

Bhavin smiled even as he had no talent for conducting lines of inquiry that his scientifically minded friend reveled in.

Sonya pointed to the backpack and spoke in a teasing tone, "Are you deserting or something, Vanny?"

The priest simply shook his head, "I would never abandon Lady Mimika. I am merely on a short journey to visit my parents. I will return by tomorrow morning. It will be a hard ride, but I will have plenty of time to return before the Scouts leave for Vicateria."

Sonya hummed, "Let me come with ya. Aysel would be a lot faster than any earth bound horse. Besides parents can be tough to deal with." She rolled her eyes, "Trust me I know. You're goin' to need a friend there."

Bhavin looked uneasy as it hit him that his friend didn't understand exactly what his visit entailed. He pondered the subject for a moment. He finally sighed and consented, "Very well, if you wish to accompany me, you are welcome to join me. However you need to know that-"

Sonya grinned widely, her green eyes sparking lively as she yelled, "Great, catch me!"

"But-," the priest frantically raced into action as the woman threw herself off the tree branch. She landed heavily in his arms and he stumbled and grunted in pain at the force. He staggered a bit and grimaced, "Ugh. Was that necessary, Sonya?"

Sonya poked his face and beamed, "Nice catch, Vanny. You're very handsome this close up."

"That was very reckless, my child. You could have gotten hurt," the priest huffed softly as he ignored her compliment and gave her a stern reprimand.

Sonya giggled merrily as he placed her down on the ground, "Only if you hadn't caught me." She whistled for her Pegasus to fly over.

"But what if I wasn't quick enough," Bhavin asked as his brow creased with concern.

Sonya made a playful pondering expression, "Well, then you would fix me up just like new. It ain't that dangerous."

Bhavin sighed; no longer wanting to argue the point further as Aysel landed beside her mistress. He crossed his robed arms as he chided her recklessness, "I don't understand why you don't see your life as something precious to protect. Just please place more care for your safety. The Scouts need you."

Something in his gently pleading tone snagged the Pegasus knight's attention enough for her to stop petting her mount. She realized at that moment that he did care deeply for her. But was he concerned for her as a friend and ally, or something greater? Further inquiry was obviously warranted.

Bhavin watched her stiffen up, and he murmured softly, "I…meant no offense, Sonya."

The white-haired woman hummed, but didn't respond. She pulled herself onto the Pegasus's back.

Bhavin's shoulders slumped as he realized that his overly zealous chiding had annoyed his dear friend, "Sonya…it's okay. I'll get my own mount. I will see you in the morn."

With a poker face, she stopped his hasty retreat cold, "We're going together. Up you go." She abruptly dismissed the previous conversation out of hand, as she extended her outstretched palm.

The priest hesitated and then took it and climbed up behind the knight. He wrapped his arms around her waist with a little less hesitation than their last flight. Naga help him, he was still terrified of heights, but somehow her unflappable confidence allayed his terror. Still her ability to sweep away past bad events was enviable… and a little disturbing.

"Where to?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

He finally admitted that his little reunion with his family was not to be a joyous affair. "Their graves are due southwest," Bhavin directed, pointing in said direction. He waited for her expression to flicker and endure the inevitable string of questions, but her light tan face remained placid and silent.

Without further ado Sonya clicked her tongue ordering her Pegasus into the blue skies. With a beating of feather wings and a kick they were in the air. Bhavin gulped and held onto Sonya tighter. Sonya looked down at the clasped hands at her waist. With one hand, she moved them so they held onto Aysel's reins. "You steer as I don't know where we are going," she explained.

Bhavin could feel his hands shaking nervously as he stuttered, "I d-don't know how to fly a Pegasus," The Pegasus was continuing her pace.

"It's just like a directing a horse. You handle the horizontal direction, and I'll handle the altitude," Sonya replied. "I am here to stabilize us if needed," she added.

"Look Sonya, this is not a happy occasion. I don't wish to impose on your hospitality further. I can still take my own mount to-"

"So tell me about your parents," Sonya cut in casually. What were they like? Do they approve of your joining the priesthood or serving Mimi?"

Bhavin chuckled as his mind was being distracted by the line of questioning." He smiled thinking back to his preteen years, "They were the best parents anyone could had. My father was very wise and devout. My mother taught me to cook. She loved to cook curry for my father and me." He saw her hands clench slightly. He shook his head, "I must be boring you with my rambling. My apologies."

Sonya shook her head, "No, you're not boring me. You would never be boring to me if I studied you for a lifetime."

Vanny was a little concerned about the rather blunt statement that indicated that Sonya obviously liked him. He tried to maintain his composure as he made a minute adjustment to Aysel's direction a bit further south. "My father would always compliment my cooking and ate seconds even if it was horrible," Bhavin continued. He smiled softly as he thought back to his lovable family. The conversation put him at ease as the Pegasus flew through the air.

Barely two hours later Sonya sent the mount into a calm dive when Bhavin indicated. The buckskin Pegasus landed and lowered her wings obediently as her riders dismounted.

The grave was rough hewn and simple; just two large stones lying under a large willow tree. The names of his parents messily carved into their rough surfaces. Sonya stayed by Aysel as Bhavin knelt in front of his parent's grave, and greeted their spirits. He earnestly prayed that they were at peace in Naga's embrace.

The meadow at the edge of the forest was quiet and peaceful and Sonya just silently watched as Bhavin prayed. She did not wish to intrude on his deeply personal mission; so she brushed Aysel's mane, and even braided it to pass the time.

A few minutes later a warm hand on her shoulder drew her away from her task. "Thank you. We may leave now," Bhavin said and the two climbed into the saddle.

Once back in the air, Sonya spoke to lift the gloom in her heart, "Do you visit them often?"

"Never as often as I wish, alas. The Sunstone Keep is two days journey from here, even on horseback. My duties to my lady superseded any wish to leave her side and pay my respects."

The Pegasus knight scoffed, "Wait. Did Lady Mimi tell you not to leave her side? Seriously?"

Bhavin chuckled and shook his head in amusement, "Oh quite the contrary. I was the one who refused to leave her alone. I felt I owed it to her to stay with her as she was trapped in that foreboding keep. If she had known about my parents graves, she would have pushed me out the gates and ordered me to pay my folks a visit regularly." He chuckled along with his friend, "No I finally told her about the gravesite five years ago. Of course she sent me here with Siffra the very next day."

"Ah yes, that sounds like the Mimi we know and love. So foolishly pure," Sonya noted with a small smile.

"Indeed. So, Sonya; do you still see your parents," he asked curiously.

Sonya curled her lip in disgust. "Nah, they're dead an' gone."

Bhavin hummed sympathetically, "I apologize for dragging up bad memories."

Sonya shrugged, "Don't worry. I never really knew my mom. My dad... my dad wasn't the kind of person who I would ever miss." Her green eyes hardened, unnerving the Priest.

Bhavin didn't push the subject, and realized he had no desire to see her well and truly angry.

She continued, "He was cruel, not just to everyone else, but to me especially." The Pegasus knight shrunk into herself. "I- There isn't any easy way to say what he did. He used to get so mad for anything I did."

Bhavin unexpectantly found that ire erupted out of his mouth like a lave plume, "That dastard! No parent has the right should treat their child that way!" He huffed, "You are obviously so inquisitive, intelligent, considerate and comely. He was a fool to ignore your inner beauty, Sonya."

Sonya was genuinely shocked to hear Vanny lose his cool. Outside of battle she could not recall a single occasion where she had seen rage cloud his bright brown eyes. She realized by now that he cared deeply for her welfare; far more than her birth family ever did. After taking a few breaths to restore her equilibrium, she nodded, "I know that now. But when I was younger, I thought it was all my fault." She rolled her eyes even as a cool sweat drip down her back. "Pft. I doesn't matter now. He is gone and I am not his little punching bag anymore."

"Naga be praised. Though I fear I let my feelings run too hot over your abuse. Forgive my intemperate outburst," Vanny admitted sheepishly.

"Nah. Forget it. Thanks Vanny, for listening and telling me about your parents. I wished I had known them." She made a mental note to track and record her friend's emotional states as his eternally placid and warm exterior concealed a deep passion for those he considered his kin.

"In a way you know them through me," Vanny asserted. "I can promise you this. They would have liked you a lot and welcomed you as the daughter they never had."

Sonya tried her level best not to lose control over Aysel as they flew on into the evening. Had that unassuming priest just made a roundabout confession to her?

**Rank A**

Sonya lifted her face to the sun as the wind blew through her short white hair. She took a steady breath. She looked down at the ground so far below her that the trees looked like a tiny model display. "Ready Aysel," she asked the Pegasus loud enough over the beating wings. She gave a last adjustment to the leather braces that tethered her legs close to the winged horse's side. The Pegasus Knight released her hold on the reins, letting it hang off the side of the saddle to flap into the wind. The Plegian maiden gave a series of clicks with her tongue. Aysel lowered her head, diving sharply. The adrenaline that always came with a daredevil stunt made Sonya's heart pound. Her pale locks whipped behind her as she broke into a beaming smile. Even without her hands holding onto the reins, she stayed seated. The leather braces were doing their job, holding her legs against the Pegasus mare. With a powerful kick, she urged Aysel into a new direction. Shooting up into the air, Sonya was pushed back. Her back was pinned against the Pegasus's flank, and yet the brace clipped her securely as Aysel traced out a vertical loop in the air. Her hooves were briefly pointed straight up as Sonya hung upside down. The mount and rider returned to an upright position as the Pegasus finished her aerial loop. Sonya took hold of the reins again and burst out into joyful laughter. "That was amazing," she whooped. "It worked perfectly!"

"Woo-hoo, that was awesome," Calithea cheered in a booming voice as her red roan mare Carmine joined her good friend as the Pegasus team returned to the Scout's encampment. Her midnight blue pigtails fluttered behind her as her mischievous brown eyes regarded her ally with amusement. "Your hunky boyfriend will love that stunt!"

Sonya was so elated, she couldn't even get slightly annoyed at her boisterous comrade. She flipped her friend's playful jab back on her. She winked and insinuated, "Sure will Cali. How's it going with Inby, by the way? Has your research with the Mage yielded publishable results? I'm sure that clever boy has come up with all manner of variables to test."

Calithea flushed beet red all over her face and burst out into a giggle, "Oh gosh…you meanie!"

A third voice joined in, "T-that was incredible Sonya!" The third member of the patrol team joined her honorary sisters of the skies with an expression of slack-jawed shock. Revellia relished the sensation of her waist-length pine green hair as it freely billowed in the wind like a flag. Her hazel eyes were wide with shock on what her Plegian friend had just pulled off. Her incredibly devoted Bay Pegasus stallion Serendipity snorted as he leveled up with his fellow winged steeds. "Did I miss anything important," she bashfully inquired.

Sonya laughed at the earnestly adorable green-haired maiden's open adulation. Although not a great beauty, Sonya would likely have crushed on the endearingly sweet 'mother hen' of the Arrowhead Scouts if she had swung to that side. However her feelings were firmly centered on a man possessed of equal warmth and kindness. She shook her head as she focused on her earlier request, "Don't leave your mouth open unless you enjoy being a bug-catcher. Did you finish the boots yet?"

Revy blushed slightly and nodded as her mouth snapped shut. "I t-think he will appreciate his new footwear, Sonya." The guileless maiden was still a bit puzzled why Sonya had delivered to her a pair of discarded monk's boots to refurbish and attach leather and iron clasps to the inner sides. She belatedly realized that it was likely going to be employed to entice Sonya's acrophobic friend to join her for a ride. She noticed Cali's blush and fretted, "Oh dear. Calithea, you look a bit warm my dear. Are you feeling feverish? I'm sure I have some poultice in my rucksack that will help."

The sprightly child of the Ruined Future snickered, "No, 'mom'!"

Revellia squeaked and flushed uncontrollably. "Er…shutting up now."

Sonya chuckled too, "Aww, we're sorry Revy." She tossed over a package to the flustered lady. "Here ya go."

"Huh? What is this for?"

"It's my engagement present to the happy couple. It's called a 'photo rune.' You can use it instantly produce a lifelike cameo painting of your blushing soon to be bride. You'll always have Siff to take with ya!" Sonya grinned maniacally as she ribbed the newly betrothed Pegasus Knight.

"Eeep! S-s-stop teasing me," Revy weakly protested.

"Can't help it cutie," a laughing Cali chimed in. "Here's mine! Be sure to invite us to the wedding!" She chucked over a second parcel.

"G-gosh, you two are spoiling me rotten…when y-you're not picking on me." Despite the teasing, Revy was thrilled that both her fellow Pegasus Knights had raved about how adorable the blond Cavalier Siffra and Revy were as a couple. She beamed helplessly as her hazel eyes briefly gazed at her green and gold engagement ring. Both had served as confidants when she had thought her bonds to the gorgeous knight had been severed; they had even urged her to never give up on the 'plophead Cavalier' and her klutzy missteps.

"It's a matching set of a silver alloyed speartip and lancehead," Cali explained. "One for you, and one for Siffy."

Revy bowed humbly, "Thanks so much Cali. This is so…oh my!" She flushed adorably again as she saw that both blades were etched with line art of a heart circumscribing the cursive phrase 'S + R Eternally'.

"Sorry for making sport of ya, Revy. We're so thrilled for you two." Sonya soothed.

"I'm n-not mad. I'm still in shock she asked me to be her bride." She shook her head to clear away the daydreams about her ravishing love. "A-anyway, I'm glad you found such a handsome and clever boyfriend, Cali."

"Aw shucks." Calithea mused, "It's really odd. I've only known him a matter of weeks, but we clicked instantly…like we were married in a past life or something stupid."

As she swigged water from her canteen, Sonya wondered idly how she could test Cali's hypothesis about past lives. Maybe she could research how to employ hypnosis or temporal tracing magic?

Revy smiled broadly to her ever confident scientist friend, "How is it going with Bhavin?"

Sonya choked on her water mid-gulp and started to cough. Once she recovered she shook her head as she had underestimated her terminally shy ally, "Well…neither Subject A nor Subject B have subjected their unspoken affection to an unambiguous and rigorous test. It remains to be seen if the emotive bond can be correlated or causally linked to mutual attraction."

Cali smirked, "Nope…I didn't get a word of that."

"I…think she's saying there hasn't been a confession from either side," Revy tentatively asserted.

"Ah! Gocha! C'mon Revy, let's get some grub! My tummy's rumbling." She snapped Carmine's reins and hollered, "Race ya!"

"Ah! Cali, wait up. Come on boy, let's catch her!"

Revellia and Serry flew on ahead, leaving Sonya to stew in her own thoughts. It was clear to her that both of her friends had taken a leap of faith to find devoted partners. Maybe it was time for her to confront her feelings over a certain dashing monk. "Come on, Aysel, we need to find Vanny."

…

After circling the campsite a few times, Sonya guided her mount in to land. The hungry Pegasus looked at the flickering campfires and snorted. The winged horse shook her head, but dutifully flew back to the camp. Sonya looked over the shapes that walked below. She could easily pick out Vanny's white and indigo robes from her position in the sky.

The Keep Priest looked up as though he could feel her gaze. The Plegian woman waved at him as Aysel gracefully landed. "Heya Vanny, you are looking... honestly you look upset," she noted the slight way his eyebrows pushed together.

"It's nothing to be concern about. I just had an interesting discussion with Garud," and uneasy monk admitted. His dark eyes seemed a bit distant. His balance had also been thrown off by Calithea yelling at him from across the camp, "Good luck, champ!"

Sonya swiftly undid the iron clips on the leather braces to dismount. She clasped his shoulder with a (she hoped) confident smile. "You look like you need a little relaxing flight with maybe a couple loop-de-loops."

Bhavin smiled softly as he broke out into a slight sweat, "Ah. That doesn't not sound like a relaxing flight."

"Of course it is. Look, I made these leather braces just for you with Revy's help. So no matter what happens if you fly with me, you will never fall," Sonya motioned at the braces that stayed beside Aysel's saddle. "They are perfectly safe. I tested them myself."

"I suppose it would be beneficial to test these contraptions." Vanny sighed and pulled up the robes to reveal a pair of sturdy deerskin brown boots with the same latches as Sonya's boots. Oddly enough Revellia had bashfully handed his repaired boots back that he had thrown out a week ago with a shy blush and a barely audible, "Good fortune, Father."

Sonya made a whistle with her fingers with amusement twinkling in her green eyes.

Bhavin sighed and warmly smiled, "Very well. Just one quick flight. I have some tasks and prayers still ahead of me tonight." One of those prayers involved one who was already kin; the other involved a woman who wasn't yet related…although he fervently hoped circumstances would change.

Sonya flashed a brilliant smile and helped him onto the saddle and locked in the loops on the braces into the saddle. She slid in front of him like she normally did and urged the Pegasus into the air. The keep priest at her back kept his arms loose as they ascended. The Pegasus Knight evened out their flight, letting the winged horse glide through the air. She could hear him take a deep breath behind her.

Vanny took in the starlit skies and the half moon barely clearing the distant mountain range.

After several moments of a moonlit glide, Sonya spoke up. "Are you ready for a loop-de-loop," she asked.

Bhavin tightened his hold on her waist reflexively.

"Hey, hey! It's okay. Just forget it."

"N-no, Sonya. I have absolute faith in you. Show me what you have accomplished." He made a brief prayer to Naga as he was still cravenly terrified…and yet Sonya had opened up the breathtaking vista of Ylisse from hundreds of feet in the air. He was eternally grateful that she had opened his eyes to the breathtaking beauty of the sacred soil…and of a beautiful maiden. He now had an aching desire to tether not only his boots, but also his heart to the irrepressible Pegasus Knight. "G-go ahead."

"I'll take it slow, Vanny." Sonya chuckled and commanded the Pegasus to soar vertically upwards. She could feel Bhavin hold a bit tighter as gravity shifted. She felt the tug as the clips pulled tight, but they did not fail.

"Bless Nagaaaaaaaa," a terrified Priest squawked as he clung to his precious Sonya. His heart soared into his throat, but the thrill of the flight made him petrified and elated simultaneously. No matter his terror, sharing this experience with Sonya was worth any cost.

Sonya found it difficult to breathe, but tried ever so hard not to laugh at her dear friend's expense. With a flick of the reins the two were right-side up again. She flashed a grin and a wink back to him as the Pegasus Knight urged her mount to land once again.

Bhavin uncharacteristically let out a wild whoop of joy and release.

Sonya burst out laughing at his dorky reaction. He really was so much fun to be with. Maybe Revy and Cali had a point after all. It was time to subject the most important experiment in her life to experimentation. "Wow, was it as good for you as it was for me, Vanny?"

"Miss Sonya, honestly," Bhavin muttered with a noticeable blush. Get the pixie dust out of your eyes, he chided to himself. "Anyway…y-your braces were a success," Bhavin noted as he and Sonya dismounted.

"Aww thanks. And how about the flight? Did that clear your mind a little?" Sonya asked as she leaned on her mount and idly groomed Ayasel's feathered wing.

He reached out and took her free hand in both of his. He knew she could sense that his hands were shaking slightly, but it was too late to back out. "Yes, thank you Sonya. The mortal terror of falling to my death overshadowed that uncomfortable conversation with Garud," Bhavin replied. "I have to ask. Now that you have convinced me to ride with you without fear of a fatal fall, what problem are you tackling next? I suppose you have the project you are working on with Mitsuji to finish, and another with Xolette." He was disappointed that she apparently no longer needed him as her Guinea pig. Despite his ministerial duties still incomplete, he simply could not pull away from this bright and fearless lady.

Sonya looked down at her feet briefly, but couldn't pull free of the handsome Monk's warm hands, or warmer brown eyes. Would she have the courage to see this experimental run to the very end...even if the data bitterly contradicted her hypothesis about Vanny's feelings for her?

"Sonya?"

She looked up at Bhavin and bit her lip. "Vanny…there is actually one project that I seem to have run into a dead end with. I am unsure how to continue."

As am I, Bhavin noted silently. His hands were starting to shake badly….or maybe hers were shaking too. He gave her an encouraging smile. "Explain it to me and perhaps I will be able to help. Surely you realize my talents involved with scientific discovery are hopelessly inadequate compared with your gifts."

Her own pulse was racing as she joined her hands with his, and unconsciously interlaced their fingers. "We…we make a wonderful team. It doesn't matter if you stink at inquiry. You have so many other brilliant talents that I will never possess. It's actually better that we complement each other because you are so good with people and I am the one that is lacking." Sonya admitted. "So my problem is that I have been studying this subject...person for a while. He is a great guy and at first I was just so curious to peek inside his head to see who he really was." She suddenly realized their hands were interlinked like lovers and so she started to pull away and apologize.

"Don't." Vanny's voice was soft and almost pleading.

Sonya flushed all over her face, ears and neck as she realized too late that Vanny knew. He knew about her crush on him! She sighed in defeat. "Ya know, 'cause it didn't seem natural to me that any person could be that nice or calm. So I tried to rattle him a little. Try to see what made him tick." Sonya shifted under Bhavin's forlornly hopeful gaze. "But then I started noticing that I felt different when I was with him. That I was completely safe with him and that I always felt warm and happier than I ever known. So you see I don't know where to go with this."

Bhavin's brown face radiated heat, "It sounds like you love this man." Oh gods, he had blown it. He had stupidly assumed that her affections for him were more than platonic. Idiot. Bhavin dejectedly released her hands and tried with all of his being to ignore the stabbing sensation piercing his heart. Be strong for her and give her and her love your blessing. He forced a strained smile on his face and advised, "You should confess to him. You are a wonderful woman that any man would be lucky to court."

Sonya instantly realized that he was assuming that she was rejecting him. She placed her hand onto his cheek and musically giggled, "Well, I already confessed to him." She gave him a playful smile.

"And what did he say?" Bhavin asked as his hands balled up reflexively. No matter what he would forever remain her stalwart friend.

"I am still waiting for the answer," she answered cryptically. Bhavin paused at the riddle that she presented. Still giggling, Sonya reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. "It's you, Vanny. I love you."

For the first time she had known him, Bhavin completely lost his composure and swore, "Holy shite! Seriously?"

"Hahaha! Vanny, you're in trouble now! I'll bet the Divine Dragon will have you wash out your mouth with soap as penance."

"Uh…undoubtedly. I will ask for her forgiveness and compassion for my weakness." He broke out into chuckles with his beloved. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to curse a blue streak every time we went aloft."

"That's hysterical. Flying high with a potty-mouthed priest!"

He beamed and nodded, "I love you too, my fair Sonya."

Her merriment died mid-chuckle. Her wide green eyes gazed into the kindest man she had ever known. She should have guessed that she would fall for a man who was the antithesis of her dastard Grimleal father. She gently placed her arms around Bhavin and sweetly joined her lips to his.

After several minutes of the romantic embrace, a grateful Bhavin rested his head on Sonya's shoulder and asked with a smile, "How did the experiment go, Miss Sonya?"

"Heh. Hypothesis confirmed, my love." She eagerly claimed his lips again.


	14. Support 14-Sonya and Xolette (C-B)

**Support Conversation-****Sonya and Xolette**

**[Submitted by ChillyIce]**

**Rank C**

Sonya groused silently that she was terribly stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. Maybe it was because wooden bookshelves in the Royal library were not meant to be sat on? Sonya huffed and realized that no, wasn't it. She pushed her short white hair back, and mindlessly flipped the page of the book, as she was bored out her skull. She leaned forward to slip the book back onto the shelf beneath her. She felt Mitsuji's dark yellow eyes glaring at her for making a racket. She gave him a cheeky smirk in response along with a wave with a teasing glint in her bright green eyes.

Mitsuji frowned but turned back to his own book, and did his best to ignore the tan-skinned Plegian Pegasus knight attired in black boots and a sleeveless white and black dress.

Sonya swung her legs back and forth idly and grabbed her next book at random from the shelf under her perch ten feet off the ground. Why she had offered to help the pair eluded her. She sighed loudly to draw Xolette and Mitsuji's attention.

"You can leave if this is boring you. In fact, we might get things done faster," Mitsuji commented bitingly, as his narrowed eyes looked at her impatiently. He had far eastern features, with a red and black jacket, black shirt, pants, and leather boots.

Sonya idly noted he was quite handsome; too bad he had such a horrid personality. She replied cheerfully as she knew it would invariably rile up the prickly Archivist, "Thanks for the concern, Jiji. But don't worry your handsome self, I can handle this."

The man grumbled under his breath, "Mitsuji if you please. If you are going to insult me, I can always call it a day."

The Silver-haired Xolette looked slightly panicked, "Master Mitsuji, I'm sure Miss Sonya meant no offense. P-please forgive her."

The Pegasus knight looked at the amber eyed Dark mage with concern, as Xolette was acting as a doormat to this self-righteous, smug dast-…person. The shivering maiden was wearing a light gray shirt with black flowers, black pants, and light gray and black shoes with gray laces. Sonya shook her head as her fellow Plegian had been nothing if not kind and respectful to her. She decided yanking Jiji's chain wasn't worth hurting her new friend. "Sorry, Mitsuji. I was just trying to lighten the gloomy mood. My apologies. Please continue, as I will find someone else to annoy."

"Sonya, you don't have to leave. I am grateful that you are helping us," Xolete said kindly.

The Pegasus knight hopped off of the book shelf. She landed flawlessly, but her boots hitting the oaken polished floor made a resounding boom, causing the grumpy Archivist to drum his fingers on the table impatiently.

"You're too nice, Letti. Why don't we take a break," Sonya suggested. Besides mister grumpy-pants was getting his smallclothes in a knot. "I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"Miss Sonya, you should know that Master Mitsuji is a kind man," The dark mage looked at the short-haired woman with deep worry. She simply could not afford to lose her chance for the beneficent Archivist from possibly finding a cure to her curse. She was utterly loathed being hogtied to Grima's powerful life-draining magic at the hands of the Dark god's insane devotees.

"Can you take your chattering else where?" Mitsuji asked his tone verging on anger. "You do want this curse shattered, yes?"

"Just what I was saying," Sonya said. "Com'on Letti. See ya, Ji-Mitsuji." The Pegasus knight wanted to reach over and ruffle his hair to really piss him off, but opted for the sake of her friend to refrain.

He practically pushed her bodily down the library aisle with his razor sharp glare.

Shiho, Mitsuji's pet fox, looked nearly as grumpy as his master as the earlier racket had spoiled his nap, but took the time to relish Xolette's gloved hand fluffing his voluminous tail. He yipped and bathed her cheek with adoring licks.

Xolette radiated affection with a glowing smile, "You're such a nice boy, Shiho. Be good now, and look after your master."

Shiho yipped and nuzzled her nose before padding back to Mitsuji's side of the long oaken table with candelabras bolted on each end as well as in the middle.

"We'll be right back." Sonya called back as the two women went across the tightly packed room over to a quiet nook in front of a comfortable fireplace. They soon settled into a cushioned high-backed chairs, and Sonya stretched out with relief.

"Must you irritate him?" Xolete asked with a deep sigh. "Mitsuji isn't a patient man."

Sonya shrugged, "He wouldn't be any fun to tease if he was as patient as you. I honestly don't know what you see in him."

Xolette blushed as she wrung her gloved hands together. "I k-know you think he is an unpleasant man."

"No plop, Letti," Sonya deadpanned.

She looked into the fire sadly, "I wish you could see his kinder side." She gave Sonya a slight nod, "He has been working night and day along with all his other heavy burdens to erase my curse. I admire him greatly. When we went out together to his favorite restaurant last week, everyone there praised him to the skies."

Sonya's eyes widened in shock as she practically screamed, "Grima take me…you two were on a date?"

Xolette wanted to sink into the chair as she heard muttering behind them from annoyed patrons. She protested, "Oh no, not at all! We just had dinner together and walked back to the castle…um, h-holding hands."

It couldn't be. "Oh by the Gods, have you hit your head lately, sweetie?"

Xolette blushed furiously, "N-no I haven't. I'm certain he only regards me as a friend. He's already m-married to his job. I'm sure his feelings for the Exalt far exceed any tiny flame of camaraderie with me."

This conversation was making Sonya physically a little queasy. This adorable shy mouse was crushing on a grumpy spiny porcupine? Time to let her friend off the hook, "Enough about Jiji. What I really wanted to talk about is you." Sonya crossed her arms in front of her.

"M-me? Why? I am not that interesting," Xolette asked in genuine surprise. She knew Sonya's backstory was just as rough as hers. In a way it was worse as she had been forced to cut down her insane father. Xolette had no family stab her in the back as she had simply never known who they were. However, Sonya's dark past didn't prevent the irrepressible Pegasus knight from arising before dawn with a cheery smile on her face daily.

Sonya rattled off her list at a rapid fire barrage of queries, "Well, you two lovebirds have been blinding yourself reading in that dark library for days on end. Why is this so important? How did this curse happen to you? Why did you get this instead someone else? Can you control it? But most importantly, why do you want this to go away?"

Xolette seemed to shrink into herself as she steeled herself to answer Sonya's questions as truthfully as she could, no matter how it made her heart rip apart, "I am G-grima's forsaken. My powers are channeled directly to the Fell Dragon's unholy magic. All I can do is destroy and cause living beings to wither and die. My bond with him negates any use of any elemental or healing magic." She shivered despite the warming fire, "I assume I was abducted or adopted by Grimeal as an infant, for reasons that will always elude me. All I can ever remember is my clammy prison cell for as long as I could remember. An insane devotee of Grima who was an insane acolyte of the Priest Validar inflicted this curse on me when I turned thirteen."

Sonya looked genuinely shocked. She knew her curse was bad, but not that it was _this_ bad, "You poor thing." She reached over and gave Xolette a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Sonya," she sighed. "I hurt the people I care about the most. Why wouldn't I want to get rid of it?"

"Why would you relocate a river?" Sonya asked sincerely. The Pegasus knight looked pleased as though she just broke through an impasse. She was honored that Lette would confide her painful past to her, and hoped that she could change her comrade's perspective of the situation.

"Is this a riddle?" Xolette asked as she dried off her tears, knowing the other's affinity for them.

"Not this time. Why futilely try to stop the river when you can use it instead? A normally destructive force can be used for power. By itself water can cause ruinous floods; properly harnessed it can instead grind wheat into flour through a waterwheel."

"I am sorry but I don't see what this has to do with me," Xolette muttered despondently. My abilities can do nothing but annihilate life. I can never touch anyone I care about with my bare hands."

Sonya grinned confidently, "What if instead of trying to get rid of your curse, you make it your own. Learn to control it. Channel it to destroy your enemies and aid your friends."

The dark mage shook her head. "It's impossible. I have tried countless times. After I accidentally caused Priest Bhavin to pass out, I swore I would never expose anyone I cared about to my touch ever again."

"Maybe nothing changes if you go it alone, Letti. But remember this; you have me now. I like to dabble in the alchemic arts and natural sciences. All we need to do is set up an experiment. I am a willing test subject," Sonya replied, reaching out. "I'm not afraid."

The dark mage dodged the touch, "N-no! You can't! You can't purge the vile visions that the Fell Dragon inflict on me or on you should you touch my bare flesh."

"Look, please don't be stubborn. How can you control your power if you don't master it? You are letting it control you. You are scared to death of being close to others because of it."

"T-true, but I'd rather be craven then hurt my beloved friends. P-please don't ask me to do this."

"I'm afraid I have to insist. If you don't agree now, I'll just sneak up on you when you're distracted or asleep. Make your choice." She flashed an insolent grin to Xolette.

Xolette puffed her cheeks in helpless fury, "You m-meanie!"

Sonya laughed heartily as she was delighted to see Xolette actually allow her true emotions to erupt past her timid façade. "Sure am. Which is it?

Xolette hated that she was backed into a corner, even if it was courtesy of a stalwart ally. She sighed in resignation and slowly peeled off her left glove, and held her shaky palm up.

The Pegasus knight giggled and brought their slender fingertips together as she upended a calibrated miniature hourglass on the armrest with her other hand. She was deeply shocked when nothing happened. Then she met Xolette's terrified gaze and saw the Dark mage was straining with all her will to not let her dark powers gush out like water out a ruptured dam.

Xolette gritted her teeth as sweat beaded down her brow and back, "I c-can't hold it much l-longer. P-please let go!"

"No. I intend to see this experiment to the end. Trial 1 in Project Bypass in progress. Subject has restrained her siphoning powers for 15 seconds."

"Stop, please," she howled in terror as she yanked on Sonya's iron grip.

"30 seconds."

"Sonya, please!" Tears streamed down her face as she begged on her knees, "Please stop!"

"45 seconds." She grinned. "And you thought you couldn't do it at all!"

"Urgh!" She tugged, but she was physically unable to break her grip against the muscular warrior.

"60 seconds."

Xolette screamed as her unholy power powered through her iron resolve not to injure her friend.

Sonya went rigid, flailed, and gasped out, "75 seco-" She went into a seizure and passed out cold. Her slumping form knocked over the hourglass, causing it to shatter on the stone floor.

"Oh Gods, not again! Why were you such a fool?" Xolette howled in grief, "Someone help us! Anyone!"

**Rank B**

Xolette looked around the scattered campfires. Everyone seemed to be distracted, speaking in their small groups. Everyone looked so happy. They laughed amongst themselves. Iniabi was speaking with a cheerful Calithea whose loud voice could be heard above the others. The terrible trio were hanging out together, of course, and Siffra and the green-haired sisters were with Mimika. The mage sighed longingly, she wished she could be with the others, but she would only hurt them if she tried. She did not wish a repeat of her Grima cursed power drain of Priest Bhavin or Pegasus knight Sonya. She idly fidgeted with a spoonful of the stew that was being served for dinner and sighed. The only company she had was the crackling flames, but this was for the best.

"You okay, Letti?" a familiar bright voice asked.

The mage jumped, tightening her grip on the bowl in her hands nearly causing an upset of the bowl.

"M-Miss Sonya," she stuttered, as she hastily set down the wooden bowl and looked for her gloves that she had removed before eating. She was nearly in a panic as she had been sure they had been on the log right beside her. She desperately needed to find them before the Pegasus knight tried another one of her foolhardy experiments by touching her bare hand.

"Here," the Pegasus knight said with an impish glint in her green eyes. Xolette's magic-infused gloves draped over one hand as she balanced her own bowl of stew in the other.

Xolette flashed indignation in her amber eyes as she put her bowl down and reached out for the protective material. "Thank you," Xolette responded as she yanked the gloves over her hands. Once they were on her hands, she sighed in relief. She moved a foot away from the amused Pegasus knight as she was unsure how much she trusted the Pegasus knight.

"Relax, Letti. I'm just here to eat," Sonya hummed softly as she lifted her full spoon before she took a loud slurp. The two women grew quiet. "So I have been doing some planning for Project Bypass," Sonya started.

Xolette fumed, "Please, Sonya…just don't. I don't want to continue your project" Xolette shook her head indignantly as she shook her head vigorously. "I hurt you last time. I- I can't do that again."

The Pegasus knight laughed, "Ya, I was a bit overeager, wasn't I? Shoulda come up with some safety measures." Her green eyes became thoughtful. "Your curse works on other life forms other than humans, right?" she thought out loud, tapping the rim of her bowl with her spoon.

The Mage sighed and nodded, "Plants and animals wither and die from my barehanded touch. I know this from bitter experience. Grima's taint is too strong for me to be able to curtail it…more than 75 seconds at least," Xolette added before the white-haired woman suggested it.

Sonya beamed, "75 seconds. I know you can do better than that." She mused, "Let's see. You're not going to shed tears if you kill a shrub right? Or I can continue as a test subject if we install safeguards to force me to let go in your power goes out of your control. We would have to have a system that I know when to let go," the other Plegian was mumbling to herself.

Xolette was becoming more uncomfortable as the other continued to speak to herself. The mage could still remember how still the other became the last time. She could _never_ do that again.

Sonya stopped her plotting to look at the mage. "You are looking pale, Letti? Are you getting sick?" She gave a reassuring smile as Xolette shook her head, "Okay. Either way the solution for this could be physical, mental, or maybe some medication. We can work on increasing stamina with training or maybe on mental focus with meditation. Maybe the solution is something like medication that you or someone else needs to take. There are plenty of plants that reduce nightmares."

"S-stop Sonya, please," Xolette begged, tears beading at her eyes. "I c-can't do this."

The Pegasus knight fell silent for a second and then stubbornly tried again, "But Letti," she started.

Xolette screamed, "Leave me alone! You're just like your father, Sonya. You hurt people without thinking about their feelings." The Dark mage broke into tears, got to her feet and ran away. She ran away from the Pegasus knight, away from the camp, and away from her courage. She ignored Sonya's calls and kept running away till she couldn't hear or see the camp. She was a craven and a horrible person. She should have at least considered collaborating with Sonya's project. Her fellow Plegian was only trying to help her the way an overbearing, yet good-hearted sister might behave. Xolette cursed her karma as she sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She knew that her cowardice was the true reason for her loneliness, and not her curse. She looked up at the stars, and marveled the sky was clear and dotted with little lights all across the sky. She found a little comfort in their faint light as tears meandered down her cheeks. They reminded her that she was free from the Grimeal as long as she could overcome her fears and allow the Arrowhead Scouts to stand by her side. A swish of massive wings got her attention. Xolette quickly looked over her shoulder just as Sonya's Pegasus Aysel landed.

"Don't run, please," Sonya begged as she hastily dismounted and stood at a respectful distance.

Xolette hesitated and then feeling deep shame, she waved the white-haired woman to her side. As soon as Sonya had a seat by her friend's side, Xolette knew she needed to atone for her unforgivable insults flung into Sonya's face. She squeaked out in anguish, "I-I said such terrible things to you. I am so sorry that I acted so t-thoughtlessly and ran away-"

"Don't you dare apologize," Sonya asserted with a frown. "I'm the one that trampled all over your feelings. Nothing you said was untrue." She averted her gaze as guilt sniped at her conscious. With a sigh she admitted, "I got ahead of myself, again."

Xolette felt pain as she could sense honest contrition in her ally's words. "You always have good intentions. I am the one who is too craven to change anything," Xolette lamented. She stopped as she saw Sonya frown. She gasped as she felt a gloved hand caress her silver locks with deep affection.

Sonya gave a firm smile as wetness brimmed in her own eyes, "You are not a coward, Xolette. You have lived your life being ordered what to do as a weapon rather than the beautiful soul that you actually are. You didn't have any choice for most of your life. What sort of friend would I be if I didn't respect your wishes?" Sonya said as she looked up at the stars as well, "You really hit the nail on the head. I really am no better than my father," she muttered under her breath.

"No, Miss Sonya. Don't say that. You are nothing like him. He was a wicked man," Xolette insisted as she frantically wiped away her tears.

"Ya, he was. But I am being just as awful. I know you despise your curse and what it does. I thought I was smarter. That I could solve this, but that doesn't matter if I hurt you to get there." She looked up at their beloved stars and noted gloomily, "I don't deserve to be your friend."

"Yes you do, Sonya. Your camaraderie and support means the world to me," Xolette replied sincerely.

Sonya shrugged," But don't think you are gettin' rid of me. There's still plenty that we can do. We can play cards or other games. Or we can go flying or swimming. I mean, whatever you want to do. But we should probably get back to camp before Mimi worries."

"That doesn't sound a bit like our Lady Mimika; her a worrywart?"

Sonya blinked in shock and then burst out laughing, "Wow! Was that your first joke, Letti?"

The Dark mage thought for a long moment and then nodded insistently. "I think it was. You're a terrible influence on me Sonya," she said while dropping her guard just a bit more. Her fears clenched anew at her heart as she gently took Sonya's hand in hers and squeezed it. Now or never she thought as she spoke hesitantly, "Sonya…can I ask a huge favor from you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"C-can I call you my big sis," the tan-skinned mage pleaded as a furious blush set her cheeks aflame.

Sonya picked up the diminutive Dark mage in an ecstatic embrace, and cried tears of elation. "Of course Letti! I'll be the best big sister ever!"

"T-thanks s-sis."

Although they were countless leagues from their home soil, the two Plegian maidens had found kinship with each other only after they both found their worth and purpose within their adoptive homeland of Ylisse.


	15. Support 15-Sonya and Garud (C)

**Support Conversation-****Sonya and Garud**

**[Submitted by ChillyIce]**

**Rank C**

"Wyvern plop," a grumpy Scout on guard duty groused. Garud couldn't sleep as annoyance burned in his brown eyes. It wasn't an uncommon occurance, but it was still annoying. Nearly every time he shut his eyes, he relived the experience of seeing his parents die. He had no idea why his mind persisted in recreating the worst day of his life with nearly gleeful fidelity. The scruffy wyvern rider brushed himself off. He wore a dark gey tunic over black pants and boots. Black armor covered his chest and arms. A halo of perpetually messy black hair stuck out in all directions. His tan face was usually unwashed as he cared little for personal grooming. Hailing from a Ruined Future where the world was turned to lifeless dust made him uncaring of how he looked to others.

He looked over the campsite to see the other Scouts sleeping in their tents with the rain flies open to allow circulation in the warm evening air. The fires were dying, so he threw some quartered logs into the embers to spark them higher. He sat upright watching the flames as they jumped and consumed the wood he had added. He rubbed his tired eyes and gave a small yawn. He tore his gaze from the flames to look around to his sleeping companions.

Most of the Scouts were people he had heard in stories. He could remember countless tales of heroic adventures and close calls. He could see the two green-haired sisters Raqelle and Revelle close together with Jacey close by. He smiled in mild exasperation at the fortune that his friend had to meet her mother and aunt. Though he was a bit jealous that she held no qualms about revealing herself to her parents, he was happy for her. Thinking of her parents, he looked to the soothsayer Moon who slept quite a distance away. He muttered, "You don't look like the drunken dandy Jace described to me." Garud knew his opinion of Jacey's father was tinted by her resentment of his alcoholism at the end of his life. Garud looked past the sleeping man to see someone else, walking into the brightening firelight as she scribed into a thick logbook.

The wyvern rider got to his feet to see who is fellow Scout was. He stepped closer to the fellow guard before stopping when he finally saw the white of the woman's hair. He paused, frozen in place. He remembered when he had first seen her face again…many years after she vanished into the abyss in the tainted future. He swore he would not allow that fate would ever come to pass, even if it cost him his life. The dainty Pegasus knight's appearance filled his heart with the same emotion as that day not long in the past when he and Jacey appeared in a field filled with charging Risen. It was a mixture of relief, fear, anticipation and anxiety. He took a tiny step back only for a branch to snap under his boot. The woman straightened her back, shutting her logbook in her hand.

Garud froze hoping that the tent flap hid him well enough. He didn't understand why he didn't just call to her, why he didn't hug her and tell her how much he missed her. Was it fear that she was someone different from the Sonya he remembered from infancy? Was it confusion over every memory he had of her was of a person that was possibly never to be?

The woman turned around to face Garud and gave a bright smile that made her matching green eyes shine.

Garud swallowed loudly. Her eyes were exactly how he remembered; bright and possessed with a dangerously intelligent spark of knowledge. Her pixie haircut was shorter than he remembered. "Garud," she spoke in greetings, "Trouble sleeping?"

_Shite._ "Yes," he answered curtly, crossing his arms. He didn't want to meet her eyes. She would see the parts of his face that matched her own. Those relentlessly probing eyes would see right through him.

She hummed as she took stock of the dark circles under his handsome eyes…so very like an affable priest she knew. She inquired, "Nightmares?"

Garud nodded with reluctance.

She hummed again, getting to her feet. The Pegasus knight tucked her log book under her bed roll. "I got the perfect solution." She grabbed his hand.

_Too close!_ He yanked his hand free and walked off with a dark cloud over his head.

Sonya stubbornly raced over and took his hand again, "Don't be difficult."

"I am quite fine, Miss Fletcher," Garud protested, tugging at her hold.

Sonya held tight with a smirk when his hand didn't leave hers a second time.

"Sonya, Ruru. Miss Fletcher is far too formal," Sonya said with a giggle. Garud could feel his will sap away from him at the sound of his childhood pet name. He could remember hearing the name lovingly said as skinned knees and scrapes were bandaged. The woman tugged on their joined hands and he followed her silently. When the pair were away from the campsite, she released her grip reluctantly.

"What?"

She lowered herself to the ground to look up at the sky. Sonya patted the ground beside her and Garud obeyed her wordless command. She noted sadly, "I love star gazing. It was a form of escape from my tormented childhood."

After having a seat, he looked up at the starry sky, and the mute lights blinked back at him. He shrugged in quiet defeat as he indulged his too clever mother, "My mother loved to star gaze too. She used to say that no matter where you went the stars always were watching."

Sonya smiled with a soft edge, "There are many ancient heroes that live in the stars."

Garud sighed, "I wished I remembered them. My mother would tell me all about them, but I would ignore her or become distracted by some bug, bird or beast. I wished I could reprimand my old self. Tell him how lucky he is to have her."

"She died," Sonya commented. It was a quiet statement of fact.

"Yes, I never really knew what happened to her. She just stopped writing. My father never told me the details," he admitted. "I don't think he could bear to dwell on it."

"Does that matter? Dead is dead. You would torment yourself if you knew what happened," Sonya said.

Garud looked away from the woman silently.

"So your mother liked to stargaze. Have you seen the Tears of Naga? I honestly can't imagine missing it."

Garud sighed, "Of course I have seen the Tears of Naga. I have also seen Grima eat the moon only to spit it out again." Garud said, "My mother would never have us miss any of those events. I wonder when the Tears are due."

"You missed them," Sonya answered.

Garud looked down from the stars to look at the woman beside him. "I missed everything." He sighed to himself, wiping his burning eyes. "I really should have paid more attention to her. I first forgot the name of the stars and now this. It is like I am losing her again."

Sonya flashed a sympathetic look. "I wish I could say something to make it better." The woman hummed before perking up. "How about I tell you about them? See that right there, that's Scorn the wyvern. He was a beast of creature that used to terrorized Plegia. One brave mage was clever enough to trap him in the stars. Or well that's how the legend goes."

Garud nodded attentively. He would pay attention this time.

"Or there's Olander the kind. She was a healer who traveled through Plegia, healing the sick and injured." The woman traced each cluster of stars with Garud's hand in hers.

The wyvern rider moved their joined hands to a group of stars to their left, "That's Aysel the Pegasus, correct?"

The woman yanked her hand away, giving him a piercing look, "I thought I was the only one who knew that one," she stated, as her green eyes examined his face intently. "I guess your mother did as well," she said as she got to her feet. She stretched her arms over her head and gave a fake yawn, "I'm beat. Gonna to try to get a couple winks of sleep. Good night, Garud."

"Good night, Miss Fletcher," Garud replied. _Good night mother_, he added silently.

"Garud, I am certain that your mother would want you to sleep peacefully and not dwell on her death. That is merely my opinion," she said, looking over her shoulder to give him a soft smile. She left the teen alone to his thoughts.

"I never deserved you mother," Garud admitted to the stars moresely.


	16. Support 16-Bhavin and Garud (C)

**Support Conversation-****Bhavin and Garud**

**[Submitted by ChillyIce]**

**Rank C**

Garud held his hand against his chest tightly as it throbbed in pain as he stared down his spiteful mount. Blood was dripping through his fingers as he spat at the foul-tempered knucklehead. Curse that wyvern, he growled. He eased the pressure on his hand to check on the wound. The bleeding wasn't stopping. He tightened his hold again. He asked himself why he put up with that dastard of a beast as he hefted his war axe to clobber the ornery beast atop its thick skull.

"Nkri, stop." Suddenly a tan-skinned man exclaimed as he suicidally interposed his body between Garud and his enraged Wyven.

The idiotic fool. Garud barked, "Father, get out of the way!"

The lumbering lizard with charcoal scales and overlapping light grey belly scales snarled at the foolish Priest Bhavin. The ten foot high beast with thick three-toed hindlimbs and forelimbs integrated into its wings towered over the holy man and glared at him with irate amber slitted eyes.

Bhavin made no effort to move out of the way as the nameless mount clamped his jaw on his shoulder. Vanny winced and soothed, "Th-there there, Nkri…it will be okay. Shhh…"

The wyvern was understandably confused why this little human didn't scream in pain, lash out with an abusive voice or punish him. With blood dripping off its teeth, the befuddled wyvern finally released its hold on the man whose scent was unmistakably kin to his callous rider.

Vanny beamed at he stoked the spiked jawline even as bloodstains bloomed through his tunic. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

"Hey, moron. Did you want to throw your life away again," Garud seethed.

The priest gently patted the intimidating winged reptile affectionately, "Praise be Naga for looking after my child. Blessed be the Divine Dragon for reuniting us together. So it is written."

Garud was determined not to let his maddening father get the better of him, even as he effortlessly charmed his foul-tempered mount and spewed empty platitudes to a worthless Goddess who let the world die. "I'm talking to you, arsehole!"

Bhavin finally released the Wyvern and turned to face his son. He politely bowed. "Was Nkri's bite deep, my child?"

The wyvern rider was so enraged his body stood rooted in the spot. His hand clenched the wound too tightly making him wince in pain. Seeing Bhavin in front of him nearly made him run in the opposite direction. The priest who stood before him looked intently at the wounded hand. His dark eyes were just as kind and concerned as Garud recalled from years ago. The Wyvern rider shifted uncomfortably under the strange youthful version of his father with his placid gaze only driving the young man further to distraction. "My wyvern has no name," Garud answered brusquely. "I am going to bandage my hand, and I don't need your useless aid." He nearly bowed the priest over as he roughly shoved past him.

Vanny was too in tune with this man's heartache to get angry at the collision. "It is no trouble at all, my child," Bhavin insisted, turning to place a hand on the wyvern rider's arm.

Garud indignantly yanked his gently restrained arm free.

Bhavin held out a friendly hand. The younger Scout looked at him in annoyance as his green eyes narrowed. "I don't need help," he huffed as he turned to walk back to the tents.

Vanny was no stranger to stubborn mules as Lady Mimika had all too often internalized her self loathing and holed up in her study for days on end. He was not about to let his child off any easier than he had been to his lady. "It is no bother, Garud," Bhavin insisted, "I know Nkri suffers with you...it is why he lashes out at you in pain."

"So what? Did Jace tell you that used to be his name? 'Nkri' is Plegian for 'Grey'? How original." Hearing that name after so many years of torment was nearly unbearable. After all, his mother Sonya had helped him corral the fledgling lizard and happily gave him the name that the whole family used. The beast's name was erased after the last of his family had been slaughtered by Grima's spawn.

The raven-haired priest shook his head solemnly. "Sonya came up with the name yesterday."

Garued's mouth shut firmly in silent fury…his spite was used inelegantly to mask his bitter despair.

"It is best to treat it now before any infection can set in."

Garud begrudgingly held out the injured appendage and gazed at the distant hilltop with furrowed brows. He felt rather than saw Bhavin take it into his own hands. The priest looked over it, flipping it a couple times; his dark eyes analyzing where wyvern teeth had knifed through skin. Soon enough, Garud felt the warmth of healing magic encase his hand. The broken skin mended itself under the golden glow.

The older Scout nodded in approval as the punctures all sealed. He sighed in contentment as he noted, "Thank Naga that the wound was superficial," he stated, bowing his head. "You could have lost a finger…or worse."

Garud gritted his teeth and exploded, "Thank Naga? What did she have anything to do with this? I didn't lose a finger because her intervention. Thank your precious Divine Dragon? She did nothing just as she always does." He turned to face his father. The Wyvern rider was couldn't stop the harsh words that came pouring out of his mouth. "Where was Naga when the Exalt died? Where was she when each of the Shepherds and Scouts were killed?"

The priest looked at the young man with sad empathy. "I cannot say what the Divine is thinking. I merely have faith that all would turn right in the end." Bhavin kept his voice calm and steady.

Garud huffed, "Was everything alright when mother died, father? Was that part of Naga's plan as well? You couldn't even bother to tell us what happened to her."

Bhavin looked hurt at the words that he was saying. He soothed, "I assume you mean by 'us' that you are not my only child."

Garud nearly stopped screaming. He loved and respected his father. He was a good man and didn't deserve the anger he was directing toward him. The Wyvern rider knew deep down that Bhavin wasn't the reason that his mother died, but anger didn't knife at his heart the way his guilt did. He spat even as he fought down bitter tears, "The only reason she was there with you was because you couldn't leave Lady Mimika behind. You cared for her more than you ever cared for me or my late sisters."

Vanny was expressionless for long seconds, but then the full force of the accusation kicked him in the heart. His face turned ashen as he slumped to one knee. "Oh gods no. You lost both your parents and your treasured siblings? I…Naga have…" Tears started to streak down his tan cheeks as he finally understood just how much Grima had stolen from the future.

Garud helplessly unloaded his venom on the dazed priest. "Your own family meant nothing to you. They meant something to me, however! Sonya. Ilya. Amaya. I will carry their sweet memories and names with me wherever I go."

"That is not true, Garud," Bhavin pleaded, as his vision swum with tears. His voice wavered, "I will leave Naga out of this. I may not be able to speak about the version of me that you knew, but I know that I would love my children and I love...your mother with my entire being." The priest trailed off in astonishment as the gravity of what he had just said sunk in. He _loved_ Sonya.

"Whatever," Garud said turning away, "Just don't get her killed this time." The Wyvern rider turned away, leaving the priest alone to his thoughts. His own feelings of self hatred at failing his parents and adorable sisters started to consume his heart again. He saved his own tears for when he was true and well alone in his tent.

Long after Garud had departed, Bhavin sat by a lonely campfire by himself and for the first time in his life questioned his faith. Did Naga truly care? He was beginning to wonder as he took the deer steak out of the fire and tossed it to the Wyvern keeping him company. He murmured to the now calm beast, "Should I believe in the Divine Goddess, Nkri?"

The grey Wyvern happily gulped down the meat in one go, and nosed Vanny's back.

"Yeah. You're right. I have to hold on for Garud, Sonya, Mimi and everyone else who depends on me! I will not stop believing because of a disastrous future that may be. We all have to stop it together." He stood up and gave a brief prayer of thanks to Naga. He would be strong for everyone…and especially his child and potential spouse.

"Father Bhavin?"

He turned to see a green-haired Pegasus knight tentatively approach and hand over a pair of his repaired boots with iron clips attached to the leather. Revellia curtsied politely. "If it pleases you, would you kindly meet Miss Sonya by the main cooking fire as soon as she returns from her patrol?"

Vanny wiped away his tears and gave the surprised maiden a warm hug. "Thank you my child. I'll see her at once, Revy."

Revellia blushed and smiled halfheartedly, "O-okay. G-good luck father!"

He strode off with a mixture of dark anxiety and hope in his chest. Despite what Garud had said, he wasn't about to wreck his relationship with Sonya because he might fail in the future. Anything was still possible, he insisted silently as he donned the boots and strode over to the rendezvous.


	17. Support 17-Xolette and Bhavin (C)

**(20) Support Conversation-****Sonya and Bhavin**

**[Submitted by ChillyIce]**

**Rank C**

Sonya gasped and blinked away tears as reality dispelled her horrific nightmare. Hailing from Plegia as she did, nightmares of the Fell dragon that at least a third of the population fervently worshiped were a common enough occurrence. However this one was a hundred thousand times worse as it was so Grima-damned vivid. It had felt so real; the smell of her charred companions was still seared into her mind. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she blearily took in the fact that she was still in the land of the living. "Uhhh, Pegasus plop."

"Welcome back," came a soothing tenor voice that took her endless moments to pinpoint as Bhavin; Lady Mimika's faithful and handsome keep priest.

She blinked her bleary eyes. Two flesh-colored blobs slowly came into focus. "Who…who's there," she woozily inquired.

The silver haired Dark mage Xolette had her hands clasped in front of her face in a prayer-like fashion. Her normally tan face was unusually pale, and her amber eyes were squeezed shut as she desperately prayed to the Gods that her friend would be okay. If Sonya died she would _never_ forgive herself. She was dressed in black boots, black pants, a gray floral shirt, and wrist-length grey gloves.

Bhavin finished his healing spell and lowered his stave with quiet satisfaction. Mimi's Priest was a tall, handsome man with compassionate brown eyes, honey brown skin, and free-flowing black hair hanging nearly to his waist. He was dressed in the normal priest vestment of long white robes with violet trim at the sleeves, collar, and lower hemline. Underneath he wore a black shirt that extended up to his neck, brown boots, and silver armored gloveless gauntlets. Relief crossed his kindly face as he squeezed Xolette's shoulder, "She is awake, my child."

"Sonya," Xolette sobbed as she gave her Pegasus knight friend a crushing hug. "I'm so sorry. I tried to hold Grima's evil back as long as I could. I'm sorry I'm so pathetically weak."

Sonya returned the embrace and rubbed the sobbing Dark mage's back comfortingly. She was a short, slender, but muscular tan-skinned woman with white hair cut in a Pixie cut, and mischievous green eyes. She was wearing her classic sleeveless white Pegasus knight dress with black trim, and tall white boots and gloves. She gave both Arrowhead Scouts a cheeky grin and exclaimed, "75 seconds! See, Letti! You told me that your touch was instantly damaging; yet you held it back for 75 entire seconds when we joined hands. Now that is what I call control." The Pegasus knight pushed herself into a sitting position, "That experiment went swimmingly. Now I just need to write it…down," she murmured as her vision swam and unwelcome nausea flared up.

Bhavin reached out to gently guide her back onto her back on the bed in the Royal infirmary in Ylisstol. "Peace my child. Please rest for now."

"Ugh. 'kay Vanny."

Xolette looked horrified at the sight, "Oh Gods, if you can't forgive me, I'd understand."

Sonya felt a lot better as the room had finally stopped spinning. She cleared her throat, "Thanks for restoring my vitality Vanny."

"It is both my duty and my pleasure to help. The Gods have truly blessed you."

She turned to her friend and managed a weak smile, "Letti, don't let this get you down. First off, this was my idea; I blackmailed you to gain your cooperation. Second, we'll figure this out. When I see a scientific problem to solve, it's like an itch that I have to scratch." She winked, "I'll be up before ya know it."

"I-I c-can't do that ever experiment again. I'm sorry, Sonya," Xolette cried.

Bhavin gave a comforting embrace to the distraught Mage, "Xolette, Sonya is fine. She will make a full recovery after she rests."

She sniffed and wiped at her bloodshot eyes and nodded in meek confirmation.

He soothed, "Why don't you return to the library? Mitsuji is waiting for you, and I am sure he will be more than happy to support you. You are a great asset to the Scouts. Ask the Archivist if you do not believe me."

"Thanks Father Bhavin. Get well soon, Sonya." The white-haired woman nodded slowly before retreating from the pair. Then she turned around and pressed a wrapped cloth object into Sonya's hand just before she slipped silently out the door, still on the verge of tears.

The priest and Pegasus knight were left alone.

Sonya unwrapped her present and was delighted to see the timing hourglass that she had dropped during the experiment had been repaired by Xolette even though the metal was now a shiny dark grey, the glass was light grey, and the sand was now ominously glowing a luminescent violet color. "Woah. Letti's power is seriously amazing."

Bravin shook his head with a smile, "Agreed. That timing glass now contains a very small amount of the Fell Dragon's unholy power."

"Well, thanks Vanny," Sonya sighed as she readied herself to leave as well.

Vanny's firm hands on her shoulders restrained her from getting to her feet. She kept her breathing easy though she wanted to pull away from the man's hold.

"You hurt her as much as her power hurt you, Sonya," Bhavin noted somberly.

Sonya sighed in exasperation, "Look. I was just trying to help. She knows that she can hold her power in check for over a minute. With practice I'm sure her control will keep improving as her power increases in combat."

The priest gave her a softly weary look before sitting on a stool beside her bed. "My vision was of seeing all my friends burnt to a cinder on a mountain just outside of a burning Ylisstol. Grima's breath set me afire and I plummeted off a thousand foot high cliff to my death." He paused and quietly inquired, "What was yours?"

"Ouch, that sounded bad. You touched her hand too," Sonya asked as she rubbed her aching forehead.

"By accident in my case. But yes, her hand touched my wrist for an instant, and the next thing I knew I was facing down a titanic brown scaled dragon with six, pupil-less glowing crimson eyes filled to overflowing with pure hate."

The Pegasus knight sighed, "I saw Grima incinerate the Arrowhead Scouts with one bout of flame. Then he turned his breath on Revy, Cali and Sumia as their Pegasi swooped in to attack. They were all turned into charred corpses and their bodies shattered on the stony ground below. Then it was Aysel's and my turn to perish, as I cursed the Gods for abandoning the world."

"That will occur every time her power emerges. And you will swear it is really happening. I would strongly recommend that you desist in any further experiments. We should not push her out of her comfort zone, if we wish her heart to remain intact."

Her eyes narrowed with a strong resolve as she rebutted his kind but misplaced notion, "Your muscles don't grow if you don't push 'em past their comfort zone." Sonya replied smartly, "Besides while those two are pouring through books, nothing is gettin' done. She's losin' hope. By conducting Project Bypass she'll figure out how to control her power at will to avoid hurting me."

"Or she will end up hating herself even more should she fail," Bhavin pointed out gently.

"She will learn if she has no choice. It is sink or swim because the alternative is that her curse will cripple her soul."

"What if her power fatally saps your lifeforce?"

"I'll take my chances, Vanny. It's okay. I got it," Sonya jumped to her feet, and nearly toppled over as she swayed light-headedly. She squared her stance and gradually her dizzy spell faded out, "See? All good."

Bhavin sighed, "Would anything deter you from this?"

Sonya thought about it, "Not a chance! 'cause I know I'm right." She smiled widely, lifting her head confidently. "Besides, you'll be here to patch me up, right?"

Bhavin stood up with a mildly exasperated frown, "Of course, but I would prefer that you didn't hurt yourself in the first place." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're also an invaluable asset to the Scouts. We can't afford to lose a talented aerial scout."

"Hey, you're bein' too gloomy, Vanny." She beamed, "Speaking of flying, have you ever rode a Pegasus?" Sonya asked, changing subjects in a completely jarring fashion. "You haven't seen the city till you see it from the sky!"

"Er…I would be d-delighted, my child." Naga preserve me, he silently prayed as he was mortally afraid of heights!

…

Bhavin stood in front of the buckskin Pegasus who was glaring at him with her annoyed light brown eyes. He heard that the winged horses distrusted men, but this was the first time he had been so close to such a large and temperamental beast.

"Aysel, you naughty girl. This is my friend, Vanny," the short woman chided the horse as she patted its neck. She brushed her chocolate brown mane indulgently before standing on her toes to whisper something into the Pegasus's ear. The Pegasus's arched back relaxed and then she folded up her brown wings tightly, allowing riders to hop on her golden hued body. "Okay, Vanny. Up ya go," she motioned.

With minimal help, the priest mounted the Pegasus, even as his stomach turned over itself at the prospect of being _up there_.

Aysel gave him an agitated stare, but Sonya whispered soft words to the beast. The Pegasus knight, now outfitted in her white armor on her chest, shoulders, arms, and shins swung herself gracefully onto the Pegasus in front of the priest. "Hold on, I don't want you to fall. Aysel might, but not me."

Bhavin wondered if he had made a grave mistake as his companion laughed merrily.

It was too late to back out. With a click of Sonya's tongue, the buckskin mare kicked off the ground. Powerful wings beat beside them.

Vanny barely suppressed a scream as he clung to the sprightly woman in front of him with white knuckles. His hair billowed uncontrollably behind as he went far to fast and high up for comfort.

She whooped excitedly as she urged her mount higher. Their arc of ascent leveled off and the pair were soon coasting at a steady altitude. "Ah! Just look at the light hitting Ylisstol. Look Vanny," she called out excitedly.

"D-do I have to," Bhavin softly whimpered.

"Yep! Or are you craven?"

"O-okay. I will open my eyes, but mind you I am craven," the Priest admitted ruefully. He reluctantly opened his eyes looking past beating wings and his mouth fell open in utter awe. The capital city was sprawled below them with its citizens were walking back and forth like ants. The stones reflected the golden sunlight beautifully. He looked at the Pegasus knight who looked completely at ease up in the air, her short hair fluttering in the breeze. He loosened his grip on her waist with reluctance, feeling as though their closeness was improper.

"Nothing like this to blot out a horrible nightmare," she enthused.

"You seem at peace up here," Bhavin noted quietly.

"Yup. No one can touch me up here. No one can hurt you if they can't reach you," Sonya replied.

"Who hurt you," he asked, concerned at the implications that she left in the open air. He quickly changed his mind, "My apologies. You should feel no obligation to reply. I was being intrusive."

"No sweat, my friend. No one can touch me now. I'm up here ya'know," Sonya said distractedly, but with a chuckle. She realized that Vanny really was a sweetheart, even when he was overly stuffy and polite. She had a sudden urge to start a new experiment to get the handsome priest to loosen up a bit…or a lot.

Bhavin diplomatically dropped the subject for now, and resolved to let the matter rest unless she brought it up herself. It was not in his nature to force anyone to confide in him.

Sonya urged the Pegasus forward and Aysel followed the command. The priest approached a semblance of equilibrium as he acclimated to the height. He might never lose his terror of heights, but he was decidedly willing to face his fears to experience this thrill again. The pair flew around the city for a span of ten minutes before the Pegasus knight landed her mount just outside the inner castle ramparts.

Bhavin dismounted into the soft grass of the Royal gardens while the white-haired woman stayed mounted. "That was fun. Next time we should do loop-de-loops and barrel rolls," Sonya enthused as she gleefully twisted the knife.

Bhavin paled slightly. "Thank you, but the next time I would wish-" He stopped talking as a rustle of wings indicated that Sonya was gone before he could decline the offer. She was a mere speck in the sky and he looked up after her with a faint afterglow of the ride still warming his body in the chilly air.

**Rank B**

High up on a tree limb, Sonya hummed in interest as she closely monitored the ants she was watching as they marched single file to a piece of cheese. They collectively carried off a bite-size piece as they pointedly ignored the piece of exact same cheese beside it. She hastily scribbled into her experimental logbook as a voice far below caught her attention.

"My child, what are you doing up there," Bhavin's calm voice inquired.

Sonya leaned over the edge of the limb and gave the handsome priest burdened by a large pack a wave. She replied, "Just conducting a simple experiment. I was trying to find a way to keep pests away from our food supplies. I have found some intriguing results. It appears that vinegar with a mix of peppermint and lemon repels ants."

Bhavin smiled even as he had no talent for conducting lines of inquiry that his scientifically minded friend reveled in.

Sonya pointed to the backpack and spoke in a teasing tone, "Are you deserting or something, Vanny?"

The priest simply shook his head, "I would never abandon Lady Mimika. I am merely on a short journey to visit my parents. I will return by tomorrow morning. It will be a hard ride, but I will have plenty of time to return before the Scouts leave for Vicateria."

Sonya hummed, "Let me come with ya. Aysel would be a lot faster than any earth bound horse. Besides parents can be tough to deal with." She rolled her eyes, "Trust me I know. You're goin' to need a friend there."

Bhavin looked uneasy as it hit him that his friend didn't understand exactly what his visit entailed. He pondered the subject for a moment. He finally sighed and consented, "Very well, if you wish to accompany me, you are welcome to join me. However you need to know that-"

Sonya grinned widely, her green eyes sparking lively as she yelled, "Great, catch me!"

"But-," the priest frantically raced into action as the woman threw herself off the tree branch. She landed heavily in his arms and he stumbled and grunted in pain at the force. He staggered a bit and grimaced, "Ugh. Was that necessary, Sonya?"

Sonya poked his face and beamed, "Nice catch, Vanny. You're very handsome this close up."

"That was very reckless, my child. You could have gotten hurt," the priest huffed softly as he ignored her compliment and gave her a stern reprimand.

Sonya giggled merrily as he placed her down on the ground, "Only if you hadn't caught me." She whistled for her Pegasus to fly over.

"But what if I wasn't quick enough," Bhavin asked as his brow creased with concern.

Sonya made a playful pondering expression, "Well, then you would fix me up just like new. It ain't that dangerous."

Bhavin sighed; no longer wanting to argue the point further as Aysel landed beside her mistress. He crossed his robed arms as he chided her recklessness, "I don't understand why you don't see your life as something precious to protect. Just please place more care for your safety. The Scouts need you."

Something in his gently pleading tone snagged the Pegasus knight's attention enough for her to stop petting her mount. She realized at that moment that he did care deeply for her. But was he concerned for her as a friend and ally, or something greater? Further inquiry was obviously warranted.

Bhavin watched her stiffen up, and he murmured softly, "I…meant no offense, Sonya."

The white-haired woman hummed, but didn't respond. She pulled herself onto the Pegasus's back.

Bhavin's shoulders slumped as he realized that his overly zealous chiding had annoyed his dear friend, "Sonya…it's okay. I'll get my own mount. I will see you in the morn."

With a poker face, she stopped his hasty retreat cold, "We're going together. Up you go." She abruptly dismissed the previous conversation out of hand, as she extended her outstretched palm.

The priest hesitated and then took it and climbed up behind the knight. He wrapped his arms around her waist with a little less hesitation than their last flight. Naga help him, he was still terrified of heights, but somehow her unflappable confidence allayed his terror. Still her ability to sweep away past bad events was enviable… and a little disturbing.

"Where to?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

He finally admitted that his little reunion with his family was not to be a joyous affair. "Their graves are due southwest," Bhavin directed, pointing in said direction. He waited for her expression to flicker and endure the inevitable string of questions, but her light tan face remained placid and silent.

Without further ado Sonya clicked her tongue ordering her Pegasus into the blue skies. With a beating of feather wings and a kick they were in the air. Bhavin gulped and held onto Sonya tighter. Sonya looked down at the clasped hands at her waist. With one hand, she moved them so they held onto Aysel's reins. "You steer as I don't know where we are going," she explained.

Bhavin could feel his hands shaking nervously as he stuttered, "I d-don't know how to fly a Pegasus," The Pegasus was continuing her pace.

"It's just like a directing a horse. You handle the horizontal direction, and I'll handle the altitude," Sonya replied. "I am here to stabilize us if needed," she added.

"Look Sonya, this is not a happy occasion. I don't wish to impose on your hospitality further. I can still take my own mount to-"

"So tell me about your parents," Sonya cut in casually. What were they like? Do they approve of your joining the priesthood or serving Mimi?"

Bhavin chuckled as his mind was being distracted by the line of questioning." He smiled thinking back to his preteen years, "They were the best parents anyone could had. My father was very wise and devout. My mother taught me to cook. She loved to cook curry for my father and me." He saw her hands clench slightly. He shook his head, "I must be boring you with my rambling. My apologies."

Sonya shook her head, "No, you're not boring me. You would never be boring to me if I studied you for a lifetime."

Vanny was a little concerned about the rather blunt statement that indicated that Sonya obviously liked him. He tried to maintain his composure as he made a minute adjustment to Aysel's direction a bit further south. "My father would always compliment my cooking and ate seconds even if it was horrible," Bhavin continued. He smiled softly as he thought back to his lovable family. The conversation put him at ease as the Pegasus flew through the air.

Barely two hours later Sonya sent the mount into a calm dive when Bhavin indicated. The buckskin Pegasus landed and lowered her wings obediently as her riders dismounted.

The grave was rough hewn and simple; just two large stones lying under a large willow tree. The names of his parents messily carved into their rough surfaces. Sonya stayed by Aysel as Bhavin knelt in front of his parent's grave, and greeted their spirits. He earnestly prayed that they were at peace in Naga's embrace.

The meadow at the edge of the forest was quiet and peaceful and Sonya just silently watched as Bhavin prayed. She did not wish to intrude on his deeply personal mission; so she brushed Aysel's mane, and even braided it to pass the time.

A few minutes later a warm hand on her shoulder drew her away from her task. "Thank you. We may leave now," Bhavin said and the two climbed into the saddle.

Once back in the air, Sonya spoke to lift the gloom in her heart, "Do you visit them often?"

"Never as often as I wish, alas. The Sunstone Keep is two days journey from here, even on horseback. My duties to my lady superseded any wish to leave her side and pay my respects."

The Pegasus knight scoffed, "Wait. Did Lady Mimi tell you not to leave her side? Seriously?"

Bhavin chuckled and shook his head in amusement, "Oh quite the contrary. I was the one who refused to leave her alone. I felt I owed it to her to stay with her as she was trapped in that foreboding keep. If she had known about my parents graves, she would have pushed me out the gates and ordered me to pay my folks a visit regularly." He chuckled along with his friend, "No I finally told her about the gravesite five years ago. Of course she sent me here with Siffra the very next day."

"Ah yes, that sounds like the Mimi we know and love. So foolishly pure," Sonya noted with a small smile.

"Indeed. So, Sonya; do you still see your parents," he asked curiously.

Sonya curled her lip in disgust. "Nah, they're dead an' gone."

Bhavin hummed sympathetically, "I apologize for dragging up bad memories."

Sonya shrugged, "Don't worry. I never really knew my mom. My dad... my dad wasn't the kind of person who I would ever miss." Her green eyes hardened, unnerving the Priest.

Bhavin didn't push the subject, and realized he had no desire to see her well and truly angry.

She continued, "He was cruel, not just to everyone else, but to me especially." The Pegasus knight shrunk into herself. "I- There isn't any easy way to say what he did. He used to get so mad for anything I did."

Bhavin unexpectantly found that ire erupted out of his mouth like a lave plume, "That dastard! No parent has the right should treat their child that way!" He huffed, "You are obviously so inquisitive, intelligent, considerate and comely. He was a fool to ignore your inner beauty, Sonya."

Sonya was genuinely shocked to hear Vanny lose his cool. Outside of battle she could not recall a single occasion where she had seen rage cloud his bright brown eyes. She realized by now that he cared deeply for her welfare; far more than her birth family ever did. After taking a few breaths to restore her equilibrium, she nodded, "I know that now. But when I was younger, I thought it was all my fault." She rolled her eyes even as a cool sweat drip down her back. "Pft. I doesn't matter now. He is gone and I am not his little punching bag anymore."

"Naga be praised. Though I fear I let my feelings run too hot over your abuse. Forgive my intemperate outburst," Vanny admitted sheepishly.

"Nah. Forget it. Thanks Vanny, for listening and telling me about your parents. I wished I had known them." She made a mental note to track and record her friend's emotional states as his eternally placid and warm exterior concealed a deep passion for those he considered his kin.

"In a way you know them through me," Vanny asserted. "I can promise you this. They would have liked you a lot and welcomed you as the daughter they never had."

Sonya tried her level best not to lose control over Aysel as they flew on into the evening. Had that unassuming priest just made a roundabout confession to her?


	18. Support 18-Xolette and Mitsuji (C-B)

**Support Conversation-Xolette and Mitsuji**

**[Submitted by KazeNoKishiX]**

**Rank C**

A girl with short sliver hair, and moody yellow eyes desperately scanned through a crumbling, leather bound book searching ceaselessly. She was dressed in a grey tunic with floral decorations, dark pants, boots, and gloves. Xolette carefully turned the page of the tome as she sat at the lone table where the ray of sunlight shine behind her as she was surrounded by numerous books that held the slenderest possibly of holding the answer to her curse. Honestly, she was researching for a way to undo Grima's taint within her body more for Lady Mimika's sake than her own; she had long ago accepted that she would never be able to touch anyone with her bare fingers until the day she died. She sighed in quiet resignation as she paused long enough to glance at her glove. "Why me," she questioned to herself in a low whisper as she was too busy stewing in her private miseries to notice a young researcher at her age, approaching her from the front with his red fox, Shiho, laying across his shoulders like a scarf.

The researcher Mitsuji glanced over at the mage sharply, and blurted out, "Oi." He had far eastern features, with a red and black jacket, black shirt, pants, and leather boots. He shook his head as the daydreaming fool failed to respond. He rubbed his black and red hair lightly in mild frustration as he watched the dark mage silently closed the tome she was reading, shoved it to the side with an exasperated expression, pulled another book out of her pile and began to thumb through it. He abruptly pulled out a chair and sat in front of her as his pet leapt onto the table, padded across the table and nosed her arm.

"Oh my," a startled Xolette recoiled from the fox's fearless contact to her gloved hand, and almost fell off of her chair. She frantically managed to balance herself. After her heart had resumed beating, she started to gently rub Mitsuji's pet with a slight smile and soft murmur, "Where did you come from my friend?"

"Shiho is with me," Mitsuji interjected as he had no patience for mushy displays.

She glanced up at the researcher with a surprised look in her amber eyes, "O-oh. My apologies, good sir. I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it, Xolette," the researcher spoke icily as he rolled his eyes at her.

She froze like a deer mesmerized by bright lights and remained motionless except her eerie but pretty eyes locked with her uninvited guest.

He was started to get uncomfortable with her gawking, "That is your name, yes," he snarked as her an intimidating glare that cause the poor girl to flinch and break eye contact.

"Y-yes, I am," she whispered as she reflexively scooted a few inches away from the researcher. She gamely tried again, "May I know your name, g-good sir?"

He closed his eyes as he shook his head with a deep frown as he detested social niceties, "Mitsuji," He then let his intimidating brown eyes bore directly at the pretty, silver-haired mage, "Mitsuji Sakurada. Exalt Emmeryn has requested that I work with you to break your curse."

Xolette tried her hardest not to hyperventilate. She took deep breaths to calm her frayed nerves, as she looked anywhere but directly at him. Gods, he must hate me, she despaired. "I-I don't think it can be b-broken-"

"Whatever," he snapped. "Let's get it this foolishness over with, so we may go on our so called merry ways."

"T-thank you." She finally calmed down enough to think and automatically reached over to the next likely tone and offered it to the Archivist.

Fool, he thought coldly. "If you are looking for the tome that can identify and remove your curse, then you are wasting everyone's time with this search."

She clenched her hands silently but did not engage.

Mitsuji pointed to the second floor on the farthest side of the vast library with carefully posted placards that warned that it was a restricted area, "Over there is where we will start."

She fidgeted, "But is it that the area we are not allow-"

Mitsuji cut her off again without a thought, "It is only restricted to the public and several junior researchers." He unceremoniously got up of his chair and walked away as his fox pet leap onto his shoulder.

Finally the kind woman was pushed to her limit, "Why must…?"

Mitsuji turned back and gave an impatient glare in her direction.

"Why m-must you be so rude to others," she forlornly inquired.

Who did she think she is, Mitsuji thought as irritation bloomed into anger. "Rude?" He shook his head, and spat out, "I am here to help you, and all you can think to do is insult me?" Why do I even bother with fools like this, he groused. He seethed, "I am always like this, and if you can't deal with it, go cry on Mimika's shoulder." He turned a cold shoulder to Xolette, and headed straight to the stairway, "Now if you are done with this inane chatter, we should stop wasting time and get moving." He mounted the stairs and hear faint sobbing behind him. Gods, why saddle me with this mopey girl, he groused silently. The things I suffer through to help Exalt Emmeryn.

Xolette then collapsed back onto a bookshelf as she looked at her shaking hands and hugged herself through the tears. "Lady Mimika… anyone… please give me the strength to pull through," she mumbled to herself as she tried her best to calm herself and regain her composure.

"Mitsuji, you cad! Of course it would be you leaving a sweet maiden in tears you insensitive clod," Lady Maribelle fumed as she approached the shivering Xolette.

Mitsuji met Maribelle's icy glare upon him, with one of his own, "Maribelle. Take this client in hand, as I have better things to do. I'll research a cure for her curse for myself. I can get more done without the bawling." He shook his head as he felt a tiny voice telling him to turn back, but he squelched the flickering feeling ruthlessly. "Bye," he ascended the stairs up to the restricted upper level.

"Researcher Sakurada," Maribelle growled as she watched the talented but infuriating Archivist vanish from view. The noblelady then make her way to Xolette to comfort the shaken mage, "There, there dear. I have restricted access, so let's start on the other end of the balcony section...as far away from that insensitive ass as we can." She offered a hand, and Xolette gratefully took it.

**Rank B**

Xolette and Maribelle sat across from each other as were deciphering information from the tome as the moonlight shone upon them. Mitsuji was also helping alongside with the women, except he was sitting behind them as Shiho silently snored on the table in between towering stacks of books. With the final page unfolded to the readers, the two Mages sighed as Mitsuji grunted in annoyance. All three of them sat in heavy silence as Mitsuji shut the book with an annoyed snap and carefully replaced it back on the shelf.

With defeat apparent in her amber eyes, Xolette broke the gloomy silence, "Is this really all of the relevant books in the restricted section?"

Maribelle gave a simple nod, looking annoyed that all of their research had come to nothing.

"No…," Xolette murmured as she slumped down on the table and covered her eyes and sobbed as her allies watched.

"Xolette… dear," Maribelle soothed as she consolingly put her arm over the Dark mage's shoulder. "Please don't give up. There has to be a way."

Xolette sniffed and shook her head, "Thanks for tying everyone. I really appreciate your futile efforts." She wiped her tears with a trembling lip, "I will never forget your kindness. Go back to your lives as I've imposed enough."

Maribelle shot a pleading glance Mitsuji's way as she noted the Archivist clenched his fists in silent anger, "Mitsuji, there has to be a way to help her!"

Xolette looked at the archaeologist with little hope in her eyes, "D-don't bother, good sir."

Silently, he look at the silver-haired mage and a little voice in his head told him to say something to comfort the miserable maiden, but the first time in as long as he could recall, he hesitated. Mitsuji couldn't bear admitting that he was out of ideas and stating that fact out loud would end up crushing her spirit like an eggshell. "I…," he stopped with a frown. What the Grima was wrong with him? He had never held back from speaking the unvarnished, brutal truth before; why the hesitation now? Mitsuji sighed as he looked at the fireplace, "I have to think about it."

Maribelle wiped Xolette's cheeks dry with a frilly lace handkerchief, and spoke in a soft whisper, "There, there my dear. We do not give up on our friends…ever."

Mitsuji slowly helped Xolette up, much to the noblelady's surprise; however she chose not to comment on it. They escorted the mage out of the library sat her down on a bench in view of the nocturnal vista of the gardens bathed in the moonlight. Xolette sat numbly, looking at nothing in particular.

Maribelle managed a smile, "Achivist Mitsuji, if you want to catch up on your backlog, I will stay with Xolette-"

Mitsuji broke the silence abruptly, "Maribelle, you may retire to your room. I will take Xolette for a small detour."

Maribelle raised an eyebrow in surprise. In the five years that she had known him, the noblelady had never known her prickly friend to socialize with others after hours; he was always strictly business over meals. He always entertained himself alone, excepting that one time he had shown Maribelle the sights in Chon'town during the Lunar new year. Now regarding his newfound interest in the Mage…_that_ was an interesting development. She smirked, "Detour? You are not speaking of that _Kaze_ tavern in the town, are you?"

"Yes," he replied in a curt tone as he gave her a sharp glare as he knew the haughty Lady was reading far more into this situation than was actually there,

Maribelle glanced at her sweet friend and then back at Mitsuji. She calmly clenched her white parasol, "Very well, if I hear of conduct unbecoming from you, I _will_ throw the both the book and the third degree at you tomorrow." She hoped that the caustic Archivist knew what he was doing, as she smiled down at Xolette, "My dear?"

"Hmm? Yes, Maribelle?" Xolette sounded utterly despondent.

Then the golden-haired Lady faced away from Mitsuji and whispered a few words in Xolette's ear, causing the maiden to suddenly sit up and blush faintly. Maribelle gave a dainty wave, "Goodnight, my dears." She then walked back to her bedchambers leaving the pair alone.

Xolette stared at Mitsuji for a moment as she started to sit up, unexpectedly Mitsuji's strong hand took hers and gently pulled her up. Both of them looked in different directions awkwardly, but neither spoke about it the strange heavy feelings swirling in the space between them. She attempted a smile, "May I ask where we are going?"

"A bit of an…odd tavern," he replied. "Don't worry, it is not a dive bar where fist fights break out. It's just that everyone there is a bit off." Mitsuji gently tugged on her gloved hand as they walked out of the castle and head down to the shopping district of the capital. Even as they walked, he was distinctly surprised that the cute girl didn't let go of his hand even though it wasn't strictly necessary.

…

As expected night, most of the shops along the way were shuttered, but to one particular district that caught Xolette's eyes that made her question Mitsuji's destination. Unlike any other districts they had passed by, the district which she assumed as the Chon'sin district based on its oriental architecture and many paper lantern decorations, was filled with light and excitement in the air.

Mitsuji walked in silence, his demeanor calm on the surface, but inside he was deeply troubled why this girl was the exception to his ironclad rule not to form deep bonds with his allies. Getting to close to others was a recipe for trouble, as he knew all too well. To add insult to injury, Shiho had leapt onto the petite girl's shoulder instead of his when they had set out. That his beloved pet would snuggle with a girl he hardly knew was sending a clear signal that their hearts were shifting in ways that Mitsuji couldn't control.

Xolette stroked the fox's soft orange fur as she looked amazed and tugged Mitsuji's sleeve softly. Once she had secured his attention she inquired, "Mitsuji, is there a sort of celebration going on for the Chon'sin people?"

He shook his head, "No, we are always like this."

She looked at Mitsuji with surprised expression.

He continued with a shrug, "It has always been like this, and it will always remain so. Anyway, it's just our culture." Mitsuji suddenly stopped in front of the tavern that was quite larger than a typical Western tavern, "Here we are, this is _Kaze no Horo-sha_," He then turned to her, "It translates as Wind of the Wanderer. It is quite fitting for a guild."

"I… I see." Xolette began to feel a bit better as they entered into the warm tavern by pushing the apart the draping segmented navy blue curtain hanging from the top of the doorway. She blinked in amazement as she saw throngs of patrons, some hailing from Plegia, Ylisse, Regina Ferox, yet most from far across the ocean. Xolette would never believe that so many of them are crowded in a tavern, all laughing and enjoying themselves, without a drop of animus among them. "O-oh my…"

"You get used to the ambiance," Mitsuji spoke with reassurance. "It's a weird bunch here, but they are friendly."

Xolette looked at Mitsuji, who flashed a transient, yet genuine smile before going back to his normal vaguely disapproving frown. Had she imagined it, she wondered as her head spun. That smile had been so soft, yet so bright, which made her heart race. She subtly tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

He noted her flustered expression, and it nagged at him. He was just here to cheer her up, right? He changed the subject quickly, "I was surprised when I first came here as a transfer student at the academy five years ago." He decisively approached the bar, as Shiho leapt off of Xolette's shoulders and followed them from behind.

Several of the customers glanced over to see the duo and shouted, "Hey, hey, hey! Look what we got here!" Everyone nearby gawked at Mitsuji and Xolette, causing the flustered girl to freeze in her spot. "If it ain't Mitsuji! He actually brought in a girl outside the New Year party!" Everyone howled in laughter as the researcher rolled his eyes.

Mitsuji then pulled Xolette through the mass of people, making her yelp in surprise as they walked up to the bar as the large man in a bartender clothes and square glasses was cleaning mugs.

Next to them was a woman sitting on a stool, with her gigantic sword next to her as she downed another shot. The woman looked at them sharply as they sat down, "Mitsuji."

He responded, "Elsa."

The female Mercenary grunted and returned to her drink.

Mitsuji glanced at the bartender, "Hey Klaus, it has been awhile."

The burly man smiled, revealing his sharp teeth, "Indeed it has."

Xolette had to fight down the urge to flee. Why had her friend…acquaintance taken her to this weird place?

Klaus chuckled as he eyed the Dark mage appraisingly. "Let me guess Mitsuji, another commoner researcher that got her toes trampled by a snotty noble?"

Xolette blinked in surprise as she turned to the Archivist.

"No, but her situation is much worse than the usual nobles acting like jerks," he replied as Klaus nodded in acknowledgement.

"I see, two bowls of miso ramen and small bowl of soup?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Mitsuji replied as he quickly pulled out coins from his purse.

Xolette sighed as she had spent all her coin earned as an Arrowhead Scout buying any tome that held clues to ending her curse. "I'm really sorry. I can only chip in six coppers tonight…I'm a bit short right now." She pleaded earnestly, "After the first, I promise that-"

Elsa indignantly tapped the Mage on her shoulder, "Ai, don't spit on Mitsuji, sweetie!"

"B-but I..I mean…I wasn't…"

"Honestly, don't tell me that you don't know about the Chon'sin's culture, dear lady?"

Xolette looked at the red-hair woman in utter confusion as she downed another shot of sake.

Elsa rubbed her forehead in mild exasperation, "We Chon'sin don't split the bill…period. We pay in full or stay home. Got it?"

Xolette nodded vigorously as she didn't want to anger Mitsuji's aquintance.

Klaus gave a wink as he pushed the copper coins stamped with Exalt Emmeryn's face on the obverse and the Brand of Naga on the reverse back to Xolette. He then took Mitsuji's silver coins and gave the order to waitstaff.

Elsa stretched out and paid her tab as well, and then she stood up and picked up her sword. "I will see you around nephew. And treat her well, alright?" She patted Mitsuji on the head as she left the tavern, but not after she plucked a Sellword posting off the wooden post with various notices all over it in five different languages.

The silence between the fellow Scouts became awkward as they waited for the food to come out. Xolette shyly glanced at Mitsuji as Shiho hopped on to the bartop between them. She suddenly realized his supremely fluffy single tail had split into his far smaller and less poofy nine tails. She pouted as she rubbed his back, "Why nine tails, you little scamp?"

Shiho yipped contentedly and looked back at the lady with intense yellow eyes. He was already fond of her and hoped that his master wouldn't drive this nice soul way, as he had a nasty habit of doing.

She continued to stare at Shiho, who was purring as he laid down on the table, letting his tails wag a bit, "You're trying to manipulate the Arrowhead Scoutsby withholding your fluffy tail, aren't you," Xolette gently chided the fox with a mock frown. "How could you?"

Mitsuji silently realized he had been watching Xolette play with his fox, and couldn't help but feel a slight flare of jealousy mixed in with amusement. He looked away in silent fury at himself as seeing a cute girl coddle his pet, and it was starting to distract him from his singular focus of serving the Exalt's interests…as well as his own. He stole a glance back at her as his fingers lightly drummed on the tabletop.

Her face lit was up with a truly radiant smile as she began to scratch behind Shiho's ears with a simple joy as the fox enjoy being spoiled. However, she stopped at once two ceramic bowls were placed in front of the duo and a smaller bowl was placed in front of the fox, allowing Shiho to sip the soup without whining for a taste of his master's.

The bartender leant against the bartop in front of Mitsuji and spoke with a guttural rasp, "Alright Mitsu, you have briefly mentioned about her situation is different from anyone else."

Mitsuji nodded as Xolette frowned at the humiliating subject being broached again.

Klaus smirked, "How different?"

Xolette sighed deeply as she confirmed with an aside glance to Mitsuji that this confidant could be trusted. "Where to start? I was, ironically enough, tainted by my own people…"

A few minutes later, all three bowls were empty as the lacquered black chopsticks were placed on top of the bowls. "... And that is how my curse is, Mister Klaus." Xolette delicately wiped her mouth with a napkin as she felt immense relief of unburdening her pain on someone who, despite appearances, seemed genuinely sympathetic. "As it is right now… I believe my curse is something that is… unbreakable." She grimly looked down at her lap.

"Yada yada. Bull plop!"

Xolette look at the bartender with widened eyes.

Mitsuji wiped his own mouth off as he was slightly tickled at Xolette being subject to the blunt and crass, yet able personality of the barkeeper.

Klaus rubbed at his scraggly stubble, "Don't tell me that the youth of the new generation is _just_ going to give up just like that." He leaned into the terrified Dark mage as he scolded her, "Let me get one thing straight." He held one finger in front of her. "No matter what, anything is possible, no matter what."

"But…it's still h-hopeless."

Mitsuji interjected, "He is right, you know."

They both looked at Mitsuji, "So what if we can't find that book in the library? It is not like our library is the only place that holds books."

She quickly perked up as she realized the two tactless men were right. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope, "You mean…?"

"It is a long shot," Mitsuji explained. "But is the book is like an opportunity. If it doesn't exist here, then it will exist somewhere else."

Xolette's face lit up as she caught onto Mitsuji's line of thought, "Plegia. Then it should exist… in my accursed homeland." She looked expectantly at new allies.

"But it is like the young man says. It is a long shot." Klaus groused it as he put down a clean ceramic cup and folded his arms. "The exact book you are looking for, could be anywhere in this land itself or our neighbor continent, Valm." He glanced at the hourglass over the back bar and smirked, "But for now, it is time for you young'ins to head back to the castle."

"Alright, we will keep you posted," Mitsuji bid the bartender a farewell. Despite their blunt banter, they firmly shook hands, as Xolette realized they were actually good friends.

"Very well," Klaus replied with a smile, "One more thing."

"Yes, Klaus?"

"Be sure to bring the Arrowhead Scouts or Shepards here whenever you have time. I know you folks are always in need of gold… or any other useful stuff. So I want my guild to help you guys out for this damn war to end, got it?"

"Yes sir," Xolette replied.

Mitsuji shook his head slowly as Shiho hopped off the table, "We will inform Mimiki and Chrom of your offer."

Klaus passed a small folded note to his friend and sometime collaborator, "Good, I will explain how this guild works another time." The bartender took note of Xolette, "Missy? Always keep your head up, from here on out, things will get worse before they get better, but you can count on this grumpy jerk here to make it through. I know you will break that curse."

Mitsuji tried to tamp down his mild irritation over the teasing although he was inwardly gratified to see Xolette's spirits buoyed.

After that, the pair left the bar into the nearly pitch black street that was filled with brightness just an hour ago. The Dark mage incanted a light spell that illuminated the path back to the Royal castle.

Mitsuji was unsettled and silent, as this evening had not been like the celebration with Maribelle or the countless times he had eaten alone or as a business meal. It felt much more like…a date than anything else. Klaus' note had simply read "Bring back your girlfriend to _Kaze no Horo-san_ anytime!" He grumbled to himself, I don't need this. I'm fine on my own. I've never needed to be weak enough to be indebted to another soul. It's too idiotic and messy and unpredictable and- He nearly jumped as he felt a delicate hand nest into his and squeeze like she was counting on him to protect that insanely adorable smile of hers. He instinctively felt the need to pull away, but… a voice in his head told him to stand with her, and not to fight against the inevitable. He squeezed her hand back as he resigned himself to helping this poor girl break her curse no matter what the cost.

"Mitsuji," Xolette shyly inquired as Shiho once again found a comfortable perch on her shoulders.

The Archivist looked at Xolette, "Yes?"

She blushed furiously as she kissed his cheek, "T-thank you."

The normally supremely confident Archivist was literally too stunned for words as the walked up past the guards through the torchlit castle gates. He sincerely hoped that none of the Shepards or Scouts had seen that exchange, or he would _never_ hear the end of it!


	19. Support 19-Iniabi and Cynthia (C-B)

**Support Conversation-Iniabi and Cynthia**

**Rank C**

As the sun beat down the mage Iniabi reclined in the shade as his pony Onyx was grazing nearby. The mage was a handsome, well built man He had disheveled black hair and inwardly focusing green eyes. He was dressed in his customary dark mage's hat, tan shirt, dark pants, dark brown boots, and an elaborate, jet-black Plegian cloak gifted to him by his grandmother Robin. Underneath his tunic was a woman's wedding ring on a leather cord. Despite the idyllic day, he was in a dour and deeply conflicted mood, as he was torn in equal directions over what to do about his new ally Cynthia in this world, who had actually been his beloved late wife in his home realm. It was a complicated situation, to say the least.

He was deeply engrossed in a forbidden tome that he had only used twice in his life, and would rather have his hand chop off rather than lose. On the damaged leather cover was the engraved stylized image of a nude female monster with a maiden's upper body and face, and avian furled wings for arms and a lower body of a raptor, complete with a fan of tail feathers and cruel, hook like talons for feet. It was this very book that had landed in him hot water twice with his childhood friend Cynthia. On both occasions he had turned his best friend in the world into a harpy and become absolutely entranced with how soft her feathers were. The first time had only caused a minor ruckus, but the second time they had been kidnapped by slavers and only Sumia and Henry's fearless intervention had spared them both from a fate too dire to contemplate.

"Man, what the Grima am I going to tell her?" He desperately tried to put on a sincere face, "Hi Cynthia. Nice weather we've having today. By the way you don't know me, but we were married in an alternate dimension." His smile wavered then crumpled into a hopeless frown, "You dumbass! She'll think you're a maniac and an arsehole if you try that line on her! Think Iniabi, think!"

"Whacha reading, buddy," a booming voice inquired over his shoulder.

Iniabi yelled in shock as the runes on the third page in the tome lit up with a brilliant flare and crumbled into ash. He shuddered as Cynthia had sneaked up on him and caused him to lose his magical focus.

"Maaaan, remind me not to sneak up on ya again!"

He suddenly noted the carefully concealed tome was now short another page and he turned pale as cold realization sunk in. Did this count as the third time? He turned around very slowly half expecting Cynthia to skin him alive for his blunder.

Well, I really screwed up that time, Cynthia rued. Note to self: don't jump scare a Mage ever again. Behind Iniabi stood one of the newest Arrowhead Scouts, the lovely (if very loud) Pegasus Knight Calithea. In actuality she was one of Lucina's acolytes and a child of the ruined future; Cynthia the champion of justice. She was a short girl in her mid-teens with peach skin, black hair that reflected blue highlights put up in messy twintails. Her brown eyes looked at her new friend with a mixture of mirth and annoyance. Her outfit was the standard white and dark blue Pegasus knight dress, but the rest of her body could not accommodate human clothes as her massive spread of tan, brown and black feathered wings replaced her forearms, and her entire body below the waist had converted into a predatory bird's, complete with massive, scaled yellow bird legs ending in four-toed claws. She waved one of her four foot long wings as she beamed, "S'up, pal?"

Iniabi desperately wanted to apologize, but he was entranced by the third time he had now seen Cindy as a harpy; well technically two times with the other Cynthia and once now. He gawked in awe, "Wow…you're adorable."

Cynthia blushed furiously, stuck her tongue out jeeringly, and took off. She quickly collared Iniabi by his tunic and took to the skies with him dangling below.

"Aaahhh! I'm sorry Cindy! Put me down!"

"Naw! You need to punished first," Cynthia giggled as she flew across a sunlit lake and dropped the Mage onto a rock outcropping far from the shore. She gently alit with a beaming, taunting expression, "Now you'll have to swim back, buster!"

He managed to break out into giggles himself at her comical and endearing antics. However his smile quickly faded, "I deserve far worse punishment than that, Cynthia. Trust me."

She hit him upside the head with her delightfully fluffy wing and scolded him, "Hey! No pouty face Iniabi! You saved me and the Ice Mage Cynthia from the Risen and I meant to thank you. So I'm glad we finally got an excuse to chat."

Iniabi shook his head and broke out into a small smile. No mater the circumstances or the world he was in, Cynthia infectious cheer was always a constant. "I'm, truly, deeply sorry for turning you into a harpy. If I meant to prank you as revenge for startling me, I would have done something a lot less rude." He bowed deeply, and was grateful that Cindy had plowed right through his terror of speaking to her considering he was in the process of reshaping half a dozen lives just to ensure his wife was reborn exactly as he remembered her.

She examined her feathery form appraisingly and shrugged with a giggle, "I dunno, it feels so weird but I kinda like it, ya'know?"

Iniabi blushed as he tried not to gawk at her supreme fluffyness, but failed utterly. "I swear that I will make sure that tome is strapped shut from now on. I promise it will never happen again."

Cynthia poked his nose with her feathery 'fingers' with an impish smile on her face. "Actually it feels really cool. I can't ride a Pegasus in this form, but I'm sure I can surprise the plop out our foes this way!" She fluttered up, circled the island and set down again. "Hmm, could you weaponize that tome, Inby?"

"I-i-nby," he sputtered. No one but his mother and late wife Cindy had the right to call him…oh, right.

"Hmm?" She saw his blush and she fidgeted with her wings as color crept into her own cheeks, "Ah, sorry. My friends tell me I'm way too informal. I'll call you Iniabi instead of a nickname."

He burst out laughing as Cynthia was just too precious…in every way. He would forever mourn his late beloved wife. However he also knew that he was irresistibly attracted to this world's Cynthia. Even if she wasn't _his_ Cynthia, he would love her just the same. He wiped tears from his eyes, "Inby is fine, Cindy."

Cynthia whooped in joy as she used her claw to pull him into a fluffy hug, "Yay! I was hoping you'd be my friend!" She blushed further as she felt his strong arms around her shoulders. She responded by enveloping him in her giant wings.

God, I love you so much, my dearest wife, Iniabi whispered only to himself as he basked in her feathery warmth. Only now did he realize how grey and empty his life had been without her, as tears helplessly cascaded down his cheeks. "T-thanks…Cindy."

Cindy didn't want to let go. It's as if she had been missing something her entire life, and now she had just found it for the first time. She was terrified at where this could go, but she also knew somehow that this handsome lad needed her. It would be utterly unheroic to abandon him to his self-loathing. She soothed, "You're welcome, Inby."

"Well no point in staying her all day with me crying like an idiot," the Mage stated with a quavering lip. "Let's go back to shore and get you changed back into a human." He wiped at his bloodshot eyes, "Please take this cloak with you, as I don't want it to get wet when I swim back."

Cindy gleefully pummeled him with a down 'pillow' courtesy of her other arm, "Hey, I don't abandon my friends! I'll carry you back, ya big goof!"

Iniabi bowed and chuckled, "Many thanks, my brave and beautiful maiden." He relaxed as heard her take off and he felt her talons clamp gently on his shoulders yanking him into the skies back towards the camp.

Cindy blushed as she debated an embarrassing request, but finally decided to just blurt it out. "Next time ya wanna hang out together, can you turn me into a harpy again?"

Iniabi's mind exploded into a million fragments, What the actual…?

**Rank B**

In the shadows of a recently sundered rockpile, a dust-covered father and daughter had a heartfelt reunion.

"So I'm to be kept chained up, Miss Cynthia," a ghastly pale Plegian Dark mage with messy silver hair and purple eyes nearly hidden by his perpetual squint cheerfully inquired. His outfit consisted of a dark gold tunic with black sleeves and a violet kilt over tightly fitting black leggings and gold and black short boots. His cape consisted of a circular cutout draped over the shoulders, a black cape with a dark plum lining and a raised collar adorned with the six white embroidered eyes of Grima.

The still short and thin Pegasus Knight leaned on her lance and regarded her father with amused exasperation. She had a cute girlish face, her own dyed hair was tied into twintails, and her warm brown eyes were without guile. Her now fully repaired Pegasus Knight outfit included a short ultramarine and silver sleeveless dress with thigh high dark blue boots. The silver armor guarding her torso, arms and hands had been magnificently restored. She shook her head, "Yes daddy. I'm sorry we can't free you yet, but Chrom doesn't trust you. Call me Cindy by the way."

"Gya hee hee, I actually kinda like the shackles, Cindy. Thanks for not killing me."

Cindy giggled loudly, "Naw! What are daughters for? Now if only mom would get on board."

The young man in shackles perked up, "Is her name Sumia?"

Cynthia let her lance clatter to the ground in shock and exclaimed, "D-daddy? How could you know that? Did Inby tell on me?"

"Ha ha ha! Nope," He winked as he teased his future daughter barely two years his junior. "You have her pretty face and her eyes."

Cindy picked up her lance as her cheeks blushed, "Gosh, do you mean that? I've always thought that my mom was a lot prettier than me. I look kinda frumpy next to the real beauties among my friends like Severa, Kjelle and Lu-, I mean many others."

"Nope! You're real cute! I'm glad you didn't take after my ugly mug," Henry snickered.

She shook her hear as she cheered up, "Yeah. I'll never be pretty, so I'll take cute. By the way, did you meet Lady Sumia yet?"

"Sure did! She came up to me, nearly tripped on my face, and then called me a Plegian backstabber that nearly killed her Pegasus Knight friends Sonya, Revy and Cali. Then she slapped me."

Cindy looked serious for a moment and then broke into merry chuckles, "Don't overdo it on the flirting on the first date."

He bowed with a broad, unnerving smile as Emmeryn's guards hauled him away.

"Is he all right, Cindy," a friendly voice asked from behind.

Cynthia turned and beamed to her new friend Iniabi Willows. He was a sturdy Mage with black hair, and intense green eyes. He was dressed in slate grey mage's robes, and a jet black Plegian's Tactician's cloak.

Cynthia was puzzled why they had somehow never met before even though they both hailed from the Ruined Future. Yet he seemed to know her quite well: he knew who her parents were; he knew she had a bad tripping habit; he knew her real hair color; he knew her favorite dessert (Sumia's beloved Blackberry Cobbler surprise); finally he seemed to treat her as if they had known each other for years, despite it actually only being a few weeks. His intensity and intelligence unnervered yet excited her.

"Yeah. He'll be okay. I'm sure he'll be freed soon enough." She smiled as she took her red roan Pegasus mare's reins and easily boosted her body up into Carmine's saddle. She yelled, "All aboard!"

"Yeah, yeah," a chuckling Mage replied to the doppelganger of his late wife as he swung up and in behind her.

With an imperceptible tap of her fingertips her faithful Pegasus unfurled her maroon wings and took to the darkening skies. She watched the mountainous terrain below bathed in the golden rays of the setting sun. She gazed at the pink bands of clouds in the distance as she circled briefly and then headed back to the Southeast back to the Sunstone Keep. She felt Iniabi's firm embrace around her midsection and secretly enjoyed the affectionate gesture. She teased him lightly, "Hey Inby? Do you wanna turn me into a harpy again when we get back to the Keep?"

Gods preserve me, Iniabi thought as his cheeks turned pink. He could handle almost any kind of threat with his peerless tactical mind. Not only had he become Lady Mimika's dependable counsel, he had expertly tied the fates of Chrom with Robin, Henry with Sumia, and Cynthia to…himself…hopefully. Soon he would sow the seeds of attraction between Morgan and Amber as his next step. The only thing he was defenseless against was Cindy's playful teasing. On the whole, yes, he very much wanted to see his irresistible sweetheart as an adorable bird-monster…not that he would ever admit that desire out loud!

"Sooooo, is that a yes?"

"O-only if you want me to cast the spell."

She pretended to be offended, "Always playing your cards to close to your cloak. Why are you so secretive, my friend?"

"W-well I want to change the future for the better, Cindy. I don't want you to lose your family again."

She glanced back at him as Carmine's muscular wings beat in a rhythmic pattern, "Oh I get it. But why the matchmaking?"

Inby only just barely held onto his composure, "I…I am uncertain why you're implying."

"Sumia told me that you talked her out of mooning over Chrom. I never thought my mom's flower fortune telling would get some competition."

Iniabi silently groused as his future mother-in-law was sweetness personified, but she needed a few lesions on being discreet. "Don't you want to see Sumia and Henry together?"

"I do yeah, but she also told me you also steered Chrom into Robin's direction."

_Dog plop._ So Sumia was still spying on her crush and saw me giving him romantic advice. He forced a smile, "I truly believe that your parent's meeting was fated. I feel the same way about Prince Chrom and Robin. They simply are destined to be together."

"Oh I agree totally," she enthused as she waved over to Revellia aboard the Pegasus Serendipity flying off on a different course to scout ahead. "Go ahead and play Cupid. I don't care."

But you should care, Inby fumed gloomily. He wanted so desperately to recreate not only his own family tree but Cynthia's as well. And as for that final knot between the two families…

"So who do you gotcha eye on, champ?"

"I would like to see…what did you say?" His mind briefly ground to a halt.

Cynthia giggled uncontrollably, "Ya'know for someone who is such a blatant meddler, I'd never guess you were so bashful, Inby."

Iniabi nodded somberly and thought, Only around you Cindy. The one thing in my life that I can't control is my love for you.

"So ya gotta a cutie in your sights? I wanna hear details, my friend! Who? Xolette? The other Cynthia? Jacey?"

He sighed deeply as he knew that he could distort, bend, and massage the truth due to his maniacal quest to reclaim his spouse just as he remembered her. But that was the rub; he simply could not lie to her face no matter how hard he tried. He fessed up, "I only have ever liked you, Cindy."

"Ohhh! Cynthia Yukiyama is gorgeous! Good luck with her," Cynthia cheerfully enthused even as her spirits inwardly despaired that the breathtaking half-Cho'sin albinio maiden had charms that Cindy would never share.

"Grima curse it all, I said I like _you_, Cynthia Mavaima," he shouted a bit too loudly out of frustration.

She nearly lost control of her reins as her face turned beet red, "Ohmigiosh! Y-you like me?"

Once again his adorable once and future wife effortlessly defeated him. "Of course I do! I always have and I always will adore you." He finally ran up the white flag and pleased, "Will you go out with me?"

"I will!" Cynthia looked back at him with open elation, "You plan the date, Inby! I'm surprised you'd even feel that way for a klutz like me when you have so many better choices."

He rubbed his forehead as once again Cynthia obliviously demolished yet another scheme with her frontal assault of unfiltered honesty. He broke into a helpless smile, "If you'll have a manipulative dastard like me, it would be my honor to court you, Cindy."

"Yay it's a date! Truth be told, I've crushed on you since the day we met on the Northroad."

Iniabi cried tears of gratitude as they flew on into the twilight. This time it would be different. This time he would protect her, with his own life if need be.

This time she wouldn't die!


	20. Support 20-Iniabi and Chrom (C)

**Support Conversation-Iniabi and Chrom**

**[Submitted by Squidbagger]**

**Rank C**

As he whirled around and struck the practice dummy with his wooden practice sword, his black hair and dramatic cloak blown back by the wind made the athletic young man dressed in a tan shirt and black pants look like a portrait of a great hero, Chrom thought as he admired the technique of Mimi's Scout Iniabi.

"Hyah…Grrrah," Iniabi growled with fire in his brilliant green eyes as he ran the dummy through with a quick succession of deadly strikes; but snapping his blade into kindling.

Chrom chuckled, "Ah, so that's who was making so much racket this deep in the forest."

Iniabi turned and observed his blue eyed Exalt…no at this point in time he was merely his Prince enter the clearing. He remembered well even as a grey-haired and bearded monarch past in his fifties, that the Exalt Chrom from his own world was still exceptionally strong and obsessed with physical fitness. In this time and place he was a navy-haired muscular man in his early twenties only a few years older than the Mage himself. He favored in dark armor with a white cape leaving his right arm adorned with Naga's brand exposed. Iniabi bowed awkwardly as he was unhappy that his secret training spot had been discovered, "O-Oh... greetings, Milord."

Chrom smiled broadly as he realized that either Iniabi had trained in the sword before switching to magic, or had been a Tactician once, "I always like to see a soldier who keeps up with his training." He leaned against a tree trunk and inquired, "Do you always practice magic and swordcraft in hiding?"

The Mage was taken off guard, "Huh? Well, yeah. I'm always training. I always need to be ready to fight and I need to get smarter too." He sighed, "I started my martial arts in the ways of the sword, as both of my parents were formidable warriors."

Chrom picked up a practice sword and smiled gently, "You have natural talent for it. Why did you give it up? You could always combine magic and martial arts, you know."

Careful, Iniabi warned himself. The Prince was obliviously getting uncomfortably close to the realization that he was indeed a Tactician, and was trying to conceal that fact from his liege. "Well, I found out by accident that my magic potential was much higher. So I switched professions. I still practice my swordsmanship so I won't get rusty."

"I see...tell me, would you mind if we trained together? I always could use another sparring partner. It keeps me sharp."

The green-eyed Mage blinked a few times, "Huh? You want to train, with me? I am far below you in skill. I saw your breathtaking duel with Marth after all."

The handsome Royal shrugged, "Indeed I do. Shall we begin?"

"Fair enough." They both got into battle stances with crossed swords, and Iniabi initiated the next phase of his plan. He had already started changing Sumia's destined partner, by subtly deflecting her away from Chrom. Now it was time to guide Chrom toward his fated one. "So I am curious. Why haven't there been any Royal weddings in this generation?"

Chrom's blue eyes narrowed in annoyance as he slapped his blade hard into the Mage's. "And what business it is of..." He trailed off and started to chuckle, "Ha, ha, ha. You know I like a follower that speaks his mind. I can't stand the court bull plop anyway."

"I meant no offense, Chrom." Secretly he knew from knowing Exalt Chrom in his home world that the Captain of the Shepards detested secrecy and obsequious yes-men; he always preferred those who spoke their minds.

"Hmph. I think you did, but never mind." They traded light practice blows, with a smirking Chrom penetrating Iniabi's block and tapping his shoulder. "Firstly my sister Emmeryn has had many offers since she was twelve to forge alliances, but she deferred them once she saw Gangrel ascend the throne in Plegia. She told me that our troublesome neighbor to the West must be dealt with before she can think of succession."

"I see. I didn't know that." He had been born long after Emmeryn had passed away, so he had only grown up around grandfather Chrom and Grandaunt Lissa.

"My dear delicate sister Lissa is still a little young to consider marriage. She has had preliminary matches drawn up, as have I." They traded blows again and Iniabi barely parried the Prince's strike, as they circled each other.

"What about you, milord? Have you found anybody as a potential match?"

The Prince sighed in unhappiness and nodded, "Yes, I am expected to tie my rule with a queen consort of noble blood." He scowled, "Frankly I would much rather wait until after the Exalt is married, before I consider my options. My best matches are unions with Sumia of house Pinnargentgea, Sully of house Ferhastae, and Maribelle of the duchy of Nordsilva."

"Are those your only options?" He thrust at Chrom who blocked after split second hesitation, "You are utterly in synchronicity with your Tactician, both on and off the battlefield. Have you ever considered Robin a match?"

Chrom was so taken aback, he powered his blade into Iniabi's at full strength, shattering his sparring partner's blade and whacking him upside the head.

The Mage dropped to the soft ground, completely dazed.

"Gods! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Iniabi chuckled wearily as his head spun, "I-I'll live." He flopped back and just as he blacked out he smiled as he knew he had planted a seed deep inside his liege's brain; the fact that his poised, mature, and beautiful advisor was his true soul mate.


	21. Support 21-Iniabi and Robin (C)

**Support Conversation-Iniabi and Robin**

**[Submitted by Squidbagger]**

**Rank C**

"What the Grima do you think you're up to," a mature woman's voice cut apart Iniabi's concentration as he was thumbing through a thick tome as he sat on a stump. "Don't think I haven't noticed your shenanigans about the camp!"

The Mage pushed back his hat and turned around to face Chrom's wily Tactician. She was tall woman was tall with an attractive face, dark brown eyes, platinum blond hair with twin sidetails. She wore grey-brown boots, warm grey trousers, a matching v-necked tunic, a short brown kilt secured with a broad leather belt with brass buckles and dark gloves. She also wore an elaborate hooded black cloak with plum and gold accents. Iniabi's jet black version was in fact the very same cloak gifted to him by his grandmother Robin. "Hello Robin. I'm not sure what you're referring to."

She snorted in indignation, "Cut the plop. The matchmaking. I'm the Shepard's Tactician, and keen observation is my forte, even as my memory is a grey blur." She noted the talented mage had expressive and intelligent green eyes, messy black hair, and a pleasant face that looked oddly familiar. He wore black boots, gloves, hat and pants, with a tan shirt. His black cloak was neatly folded away at his feet.

Gods, she has changed so little from my memories of Grandmother Robin from my world, Iniabi realized. This Robin had fewer wrinkles, and she was far more athletic, but otherwise, her razor-sharp mind was exactly the same, and her nearly white hair was unchanged from the silver that he remembered so vividly. He reluctantly lied through his teeth, "I'm not playing Cupid, Robin, I'm only performing a service of boosting combat prowess and troop morale."

"Horse plop! I know you were discouraging Sumia from pursuing Chrom, and you even name dropped me when discussing Chrom's future prospects." She was unable to hide the slight flush in her cheeks as she berated the handsome mage, "Knock it off!"

"But I am doing my best to help our forces. Like Sumia's flower fortunes, I have a knack of divining the compatibility of people." He shrugged, "What I do is point out suggestions. I am not making anyone do anything they do not wish to do. They are always free to disregard my advice."

"You shouldn't interject yourself into people's lives though. Let their bonds grow organically."

"I'm afraid with fighting off Plegian bandits and undead Risen that the natural road to love, platonic or otherwise, is off the table." He looked eyes with her as he was unwilling to let even his darling Grandmother derail his scheme, "Robin, isn't our job to win every battle?"

Robin dropped her accusatory finger and sighed deeply. "Yes."

"Then we must remember when Sumia and I pair up people via romantic advice, is simply the back side of the same coin when you pair up people for combat."

Robin blinked as she realized that the Mage was far cannier than she initially thought. Her blush intensified as she stubbornly stood her ground, "That is a false association. You are meddling in people's hearts; all I do is direct pairings in combat based on complementary skillsets and personalities."

Iniabi broke into a wide grin as he crossed his arms, "Ah, I see. So what you do is purely a platonic promotion of bonds. Nothing more."

"E-exactly right."

"Good. Very well then, you often pair up the same fighters together. Is it fair to conjecture that their bonds will deepen with each successful outing?"

Robin could now see her King on the checkered board was in dire peril of being checkmated. She spoke a little too forcefully, "Certainly! The deeper the emotional connections are, the better the odds of winning the day. She looked defiant, "I do not intend to lose a single one of the Shepards or the Arrowhead Scouts if I have any choice."

"Most commendable Robin, and I agree with you completely." He then calmly sprung the first bear trap, "So those bonds have no possibility of turning to romantic feelings, then?"

Gods, he sounds just like a Tactician too, Robin rued. "I…I cannot deny that. But I am not doing it to set people up. I just want to help Chrom the best I can. If blooming romances is one of the side effects of victory, then that is a minute price to pay."

Iniabi sighed inwardly as he set off the second trap, "So the fact that you paired up with Chrom yourself in all of the battles except the Battle at the Longfort was an unintended side effect too?"

Robin seethed in frustration. She had raced ahead in blind indignation and grossly underestimated her opponent. "It is at Chrom's request. He favors having a magic user guard his flanks as he charges in recklessly."

"And yet it is you and not Xolette or myself he favors as backup. I wonder why…"

Robin slumped slightly and smiled graciously in defeat, "Checkmate. You're right. If I pair up with Chrom too often it may lead to misunderstandings. I'll mix it up a bit more."

"Really? I would advise the opposite. I've seen how you effortlessly fight and plan together." He broke into a comforting smile, "Remember that close bonds can easily remain platonic. You have a beautiful professional relationship; there is no reason it can't stay that way indefinitely." Except he knew that was a blatant lie regarding Chrom. He knew full well that the Prince was falling more deeply in love with Robin every time they fought and strategized side by side; of course he was still too deeply in denial to understand his feelings.

"Hmm. So noted. Please be careful. Hearts are delicate things. Do not treat them roughly."

"I will. I promise, Robin." He smiled warmly at his clever grandmother. Gods, he had missed their battles of wills so much.

She smiled herself, "I underestimated you once. It won't happen again, Iniabi."

"Hah. I'm sure you won't Robin."

"Chess match. Tomorrow after lunch. I want a rematch."

Iniabi's eyes sparkled with joy mixed in with a twinge of regret regarding his manipulations, "You're on!"


	22. Support 22-Iniabi and Sumia (C)

**Support Conversation-Iniabi and Sumia**

**Rank C**

"He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…"

Adrift in his own bittersweet memories, a handsome and youthful mage looked silently on with a wistful expression at the sight of a cute Pegasus knight plucking pedals off a daisy as she sat next to a fire pit containing coals heating an iron pan filled with a bubbling blackberry cobbler. His black hair was perpetually messy and he had inquisitive, sharply defined green eyes. He wore light brown shirt, black pants, leather boots, and an impressive black cloak with a hood attached.

I never saw mother so young and timid before, he noted with a touch of wonder. In his home world, he had grown up remembering his fated mother-in-law as a kind, confident, middle aged warrior with graying, shoulder length hair; always with her devoted, perpetually cheerful, slightly insane dark mage spouse, Henry at her side. As far their rambunctious daughters went-

"Master Iniabi?" He flinched and found himself unexpectedly face to face with a tall girl wearing a warm grey gloves, a matching sleeveless blouse overhanging a pastel pink skirt that extended to her mid thighs. Garters secured the top of her thigh-high brown boots. Her long hair draped past her shoulders and her light brown eyes looked at her new ally with more than a hint of worry as she inquired, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh…yes of course milady," he replied as he cursed himself for his lapse of dropping his guard.

Sumia blushed in mild embarrassment, "Erm…actually my mother is Lady Pinnargente, not me. Just S-sumia is fine."

He forced a smile, "Sure Sumia. Just Iniabi is fine." Gods, she looked so different in his memory, but she was just as sweet. It was downright surreal to meet a teenage version of his wife's mother while she was so young and still single. "I'm really sorry to be a bother, but why the petal fortunes?"

"Oh that? No one-I mean nothing at all," she lied unconvincingly. Gods, can he tell that I like the Captain too, she lamented. Princess Lissa's playful teasing was bad enough.

He went over to the fire and smiled at the smell of the desert merrily baking. Her immaculate home three decades in the future was never without the delicious aromas of something cooking. He felt deep shame as he realized it was time to scuttle any chance of her ever pairing with her idol, Prince Chrom. There was a much better match for her waiting down the road, but he regrettably couldn't tell her that. He tried to make his question sound innocent, "Is that dessert for the Shepards?"

Gods. That was supposed to be for Captain Chrom, she rued. Her face fell as she realized she had to change her tactics quickly, lest she give her crush away. "Ah…yes of course. I thought my fellow warriors could do with a treat that washes away the gameness of bear meat." Her pride started to creep back up, "I'm not a great cook but I always do my best. My blackberry cobbler surprise, when I get it right, is quite a hit with my comrades in arms."

He chuckled, "With the surprise being the bottom layer of crabapples and cinnam-" He caught himself prattling on far too late and thought, Oh dog _plop_.

Sumia's eyes widened, but then she quickly broke into giggles, "Ah, Sir Kellam or Stahl must have told you. They're my most reliable taste testers."

Watch you stupid mouth you moron, he chided himself bitterly. He plunged on with a frantically racing heart, "Yes, of course. They couldn't help telling me that your culinary skills get better each and every day. It smells heavenly, Sumia."

What a nice young man, the Pegasus knight realized. He also bore a passing resemblance to Prince Chrom, which increased his appeal in her book. "Would you care to try it? It should be almost done."

He gave an appreciative nod as he took the spoon from her and savored the taste of pure nostalgia, although it the recipe clearly was still in the early stages of being tweaked.

His beloved Cynthia had always loved this treat the best of her mother's cooking. She had never gotten tired of pretending to be shocked at reaching the bottom layer of apples and yelling at being surprised before bursting out into raucous laughter. She insisted on repeating that joke every time she ate her mother's dessert. Without realizing it, tears dripped off his cheek onto his hand as the wave of melancholy remembrances of his late wife consumed him.

"Oh no! Did I mess it up again?" A panicked Sumia pleaded, "If it tastes lousy, you don't have to eat it on my account."

He hastily wiped at his eyes, "No-I was…impressed. It's an admirable start. Keep at it and I'm sure you're make some lucky guy very happy someday."

Her cheeks reddened, "Well, I don't know about that. I don't think the person I admire will ever like me back."

Iniabi smiled enigmatically, "If you believe in those flower fortunes, have they also not told you that there are more than one possible partner to walk hand in hand with?"

Sumia looked genuinely perturbed, and shifted her feet uneasily, "Surely you are wiser in the ways of the heart than I am. Who do you imagine would entrance my heart for the remainder of my days?"

He felt like a heartless heel, diverting her romantic destiny like a dam altering the course of a river. He sighed, "I'm a clueless fool actually. But I can imagine that your inherent kindness will open the door to loving someone that is the very opposite of your idealized manly hero."

Sumia gave a dazed nod, not understanding at all what the young mage was talking about, but trying to absorb his challenge to her preconceived notions regarding love. "Maybe the one I am fond of is not my destiny. He must find someone truly worthy of him after all." She squeezed his arm, "Thank you most sincerely, Iniabi. You gave given me much to think about." She heaped a generous serving of the cobbler onto a wooden plate and handed it over, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He bowed and walked away, savoring the familiar sour tang aftertaste. He only hoped she could forgive his ruthless meddling later.

She watched the brooding mage walk away until he was out of sight. She then she picked up a new flower with a serious expression, "Does Master Iniabi like me? He likes me…he likes me not…he likes me…"


	23. Support 23-Iniabi and Lucina (C)

**(23) Support Conversation-Iniabi and Lucina**

**[Submitted by Squidbagger]**

**Rank C**

In a rustic field, the royal Princess sat facing the red sunset and prayed for the safety of her aunts, mother, father and brother. Lucina was a tall young lady with an innate noble bearing. Her handsome face, brilliant blue eyes with the brand of Naga discoloring her left iris, and navy blue hair cascaded over her shoulders. A golden diadem with dragon engravings served as a tiara of sorts. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue tunic outlined in gold over black pants and dark boots. A navy blue cape with a scarlet lining hung off her shoulders. Her father's blade, the holy sword of Naga hung in a scabbard slung over her shoulder.

A young Mage crept up behind her on soft footfalls. Iniabi sported a broad grin as he snuck up on his beloved aunt. His green eyes glittered with mischief and his normally dark blue hair was nominally dyed black to obscure his identity as a royal to the other Scouts and Shepards. He wore dark grey Mage robes dark boots and a jet black Tactician's cloak gifted to him by his grandmother Robin.

The next thing he knew, Falchion's bladetip was an inch from his throat. Lucina exhaled sharply and groused, "Don't ever do that again Iniabi."

"Darn, I was hoping to sneak up on you." The Mage seemed curiously unafraid. In truth he knew his stern and stoic aunt's façade was masking her true soft core. "I thought I had you too. Your instincts for danger are unmatched, Aunt Lucina."

She grimly sheathed Falchion and nodded. "When you grow up in the shadow of Grima and lose everyone you hold dear and admire, you acquire a sixth sense for trouble." She motioned for him to sit with her atop a nearby rock. "I'm glad you sought me out as I wished to speak with you."

After he sat dowm, Inby plucked up a white flower and traced his gloved finger across the feathery stamens. What would she want to know? His matchmaking? His history? His secret knowledge? His lost Cindy?

"We saved the Exalt yesterday in no small part due your intervention. I am most gratified. If you have knowledge of what is to be, now is the time to share it."

Iniabi shook his head sadly. Growing up in a peaceable alternate future did not give him precognition of what was to be any more than Lucina. "Whatever the stratagems that grandfather Chrom and grandmother Robin are hatching are yet unknown to me."

"I see." She gazed at the Mage with a reflective expression and then turned to face the beautiful sunset. She mused, "By the gods you do look so much like Morgan."

"I inherited my mother's nose and eyes, and my father's chin, eyebrows and hair, Aunt Lucy…I mean Lucina."

The Princess looked a little bashful over the affectionate nickname. "You must have loved her dearly."

"Hmm?" How on earth could she know about his dead wife? Inby was momentarily caught off guard. "Ummm, whom do you mean?"

Lucina flashed a slightly melancholic smile, "The other me. I hope she was always supportive of her favorite nephew."

Inby smiled sincerely at her little joke. Of course he was her only nephew. "She was the best aunt ever."

Lucina sighed as she hated to ruin the happy mood. "So what realm do you really hail from? Chrom said that you're Morgan's boy from the Ruined Future. However, Grima destroyed the world that I abandoned and extinguished all life. There was no way for Morgan to have had you after I departed to the past." Her steely gaze made Iniabi flinch. "You don't come from my future...do you?"

Iniabi solemnly nodded, "I...no, I don't."

"So you hail from an alternate timeline, yes?"

Inby had always jealously guarded his treasure hoard of intel, but he knew that being truthful with his aunt was his only option. Having Lucina fully on board was vital as she could destroy his carefully orchestrated pairings in a single stroke. He sighed as he rued slightly that Lucina had a little too much of Robin's sharp wits. He replied carefully, "I do. In my world, Chrom sealed the Fell dragon before he could destroy the world. Lady Mimika was pardoned by Chrom when he took the throne; however she never formed the Arrowhead Scouts. Alas, dear Emmeryn died during the war with Plegia. After peace was restablished Chrom and Robin had you and Morgan. I came from the union of your brother and the Wyvern Knight Amber. There were no children of the Ruined Future or Kasrin and his Irregulars." He squeezed her shoulder and urged her softly, "Please do not share these details with anyone else except Mimika."

"I remember Lady Mimika well, although doubtless she was vastly different from the warrior that I knew and respected."

"She ruled the Paraglaive domain fairly and generously. I was sad to hear from my father that she never saw fit to marry."

"In that manner she was of a like mind to my friend. Despite her disfigured face, she was a great noble who truly exemplified honor. She never could overlook her tainted blood, alas."

Iniabi chuckled softly, "And Mimika in the present was just as stubborn in matters of love. Too bad for her that lamias like Lilith do not take no for an answer."

Lucina nearly smiled, "Lily always hero-worshiped Mimika from the moment Kasrin first showed her his cameo portrait of her. That Mimi and Lily two have forged an unbreakable bond gives me great joy."

Inby could only hope that Cindy would love him even half as much as that hot-blooded beastkin could adore her lady.

Lucina nodded gravely, "I promise to keep your secret, Iniabi. After all I am still trying to defy fate as you are." She looked reflective, "I have to say that your world sounds lovely. If that was the world I saw instead of Grima's hellfire I would never wish to leave it behind."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Lucina. I just...had to come here."

Lucy blinked as suddenly it occurred to her why he seemed so fixated on her boisterous and loyal Pegasus Knight. Her eyes widened with a shock of insight, "Oh gods, you were in love with Cynthia in your home realm, weren't you?"

Ah, his clever aunt strikes again. He started to wipe at his eyes and sniffled, "Cindy w-was my late wife. I fell apart after she died in battle. All of my family including you sent me here to find her again."

The noble lady pulled her nephew into a tight embrace. "You speak the truth. I'm so sorry to bring up that loss. Call me Aunt Lucy if you would like."

He cried on Lucina's shoulder, "Inby, Aunt Lucy. I'm Inby." It was beyond bizarre to embrace a version of his aunt who was less than half the age of his 'other' aunt. Still her sincerity and warmth were just the same as he remembered.

"Inby. We'll save my father. Please help me atone for my failure."

The golden sun shining on the reunited kin made the scene a perfect memory for both.


End file.
